The Magus Sister
by DeadlyRose1992
Summary: What if the gargoyles were not the only ones to be turned to stone, but also a Girl. Not just any girl but a Sorceress. The young sister of The Magus.
1. Scotland,994 AD 1 of 3

**_Well this is my first Gargoyles story! Hope i did alright! I do not own Gargoyles! Disney Does! I only own my OC._**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

_Scotland, 994 A.D._

All she felt was rage as the Vikings knocked down another stone wall, injuring some of the Castles Finest Archers. She watched from her room in one of the towers, as another wall was taken down.

"My dear sister, please step away from the window! It is to dangerous!" A young man yelled bursting into her room. Tuning around she saw a man with very pale skin, snow-white hair reaching down his back, wearing traditional white and blue Sorcerer robes.

"Magus, do not worry so much. The sun has just about set and then the gargoyles will show them the true meaning of fear." The young women said to her older brother just as a hook latched itself onto her window ledge. Scaring both of them.

Looking out the window, the young women saw a strong and scary looking viking climbing up the rope right to her room.

"Zaus! We must get out of here!" Magus said grabbing his young sisters hand and dragging her out of her room.

Just as they stepped outside of the tower they were surrounded by five Vikings. They raised their swords ready to attack, but the roars of the gargoyles awaking caught their attentions instead.

Taking the opportunity Zeus grasped the green stone emerald that hung from a long chain around her neck, and with a quick swing of her arm and wrist, the Vikings were thrown back by a strange and powerful force.

"Magus, make sure the princess is alright!" Zeus said as she turned to go into a different direction, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?! It is to dangerous out here!" Unlike Magus, Zaus was a fighter. Sure She was a sorceress, but only a beginner She didn't even know how to use magic till she found the strange green emerald stone on one of her days out in the fields 2 years ago.

"I'll be alright! My friends have my back!" She said pointing to the sky at the gargoyles above.

"I want to make sure the refugees are alright." She then got out of his grasp and ran to where the refugees where at.

As she got to the refugee camp, she saw one of her good gargoyle friends, which was blueish green colored gargoyle, knock out a Viking with a big chicken leg. The young sorceress would have laughed, if she didn't have to duck from a huge sword aimed at her head. As she ducked, she swung her leg out and knocked the viking onto his back. Seeing another one heading her way, she picked up the fallen vikings sword and blocked the other sword aimed for her side. With a quick lift of her leg, she thrust her foot into the mans gut, pushing him hard onto the ground.

It was a good thing she was not wearing her sorceress robes, or she would be having a very difficult time fighting. Instead she wore a long sleeve white wool tunic that went to her mid thy,black leggings, and brow shoes. She probably looked like one of the refugees to the Vikings. The only thing that really stood out with her was her snow-white hair that she and her brother shared, beside their skin tone.

Dropping the sword, the young girl whipped her forehead not seeing the shadow behind her.

"Look out!"

Before her mind could register what had happened she was being held under her arms, and was in the air. Looking down she saw a the Viking she had first knocked down, being pinned down by the gargoyle like dog. Once placed on one of the tower, she turned to see her other good friend gargoyle, this one with red skin.

"Thanks Red, I owe you one." Zaus said as a yellowish gargoyle, along with the blueish green one, landed beside them. Many other types of gargoyles landed next to them as well, all watching the Vikings running away with fear.

"Goliath, we owe you our lives." the Captain of the grades said to the leader of the gargoyle clan.

"As we owe you ours every day." The lavender gargoyle said, examining his bandaged hand.

"I can fix that for you, if you like Goliath." The young sorceress offered.

"I'm quite alright Zaus. Nothing a day of rest wont heal." Goliath said as he placed his non injured clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Then let me invite you and your second in command to the victory feast tonight. If not for you and your clan we would not have survived this night."

"I also invite both of you as well." The Captain said agreeing with the young girl. Goliath nodded his head with a smile.

"Alright. Come on Lass, your brother is probably looking for you. He would not be a very happy Sorcerer seeing you with the gargoyles." The captain said as he began to walk down the steps.

Zaus quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and followed The Captain.

* * *

After a quick stop at the young sorceress room. They headed to the dinning hall.

When they entered the hall, both went their separate way. Zaus could see the smile fade from her brothers face as she approached him.

"What you have done was not a wise chose my dear sister."

"May it not have been wise, but it was my chose. I wanted to help and I did."

"You could have gotten hurt or worse, killed out there!" Magus voice rising slowly along with his temper.

"As you can see, I am perfectly fine. I am neither hurt or dead. I have my friends to thank for that." Zaus said calmly. Instead of listening to her brother lecture, the young girl was twirling a piece of her waist length hair around her finger. she hated when he lectured about the gargoyles.

Just then the doors opened causing everyone to go silent and stop what they where doing. The young sorceress was very happy to see both Goliath and his second in command walk into the hall.

"Pardon me princess but I invited them so the could be recognized for the bravery." Zaus walked from her brother as she spook, till she was in front of the princess.

"As did I." The captain said as her joined the young girl.

"Young sorceress, Captain, we are most certainly un-pleased to allow beast in the dinning hall." The princess had rage in her eyes as she stood.

"These 'Beast" as you all them, risked their lives for us tonight! If not for them, those Viking would have over took us." Zaus stated calmly. She would have continued, but a strong comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. When she looked behind her she saw Goliath bowing to the princess before wrapping his wings around him like a cloak.

Not wanting to be there anymore, Zaus turned around and headed out of the hall.

* * *

Once out of the hall she quickly dashed to her tower, well hers and her brothers tower.  
As she got closer, she saw three gargoyle figure on top of her tower. Smiling, she ran up the outer wall steps, holding her dress up as to not trip. When she got to the top she saw them looking at her strangely.

"Something wrong?" She asked, her brow slightly raised.

"We're not use to seeing you in a dress." The bigger gargoyle said.

"Well when you are the sister of the Princess's adviser. You have no chose " She said dully as she gestured to her Long sleeved gray colored dress that hugged her body nicely. She also wore a black cloak with a hood, the clasp was that of a gargoyle pendent she had made herself.

"So did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it was great to finally get a little change around here." The smallest gargoyle said.

"What are you going to be doing for the rest of the night?" The one with the beak like mouth asked.

"I am going to bed. That fighting and magic using took a lot out of me." Stifling a yawn, she stretched out her sore muscles.

"You finally getting use to the magic thing?" Her small friends asked.

"I am ok at it. Though I like to fight hand to hand. I still do not trust this emerald but my brother said it is a gift from the gods and that I should use it and that it was a sign for me to become a sorceress just like our parents." The young sorceress held the emerald in her hand as it glowed lightly.

"I am sorry I can not stay with you guys tonight. Tomorrow will be different."

"It's alright, you humans tire out quickly." The beaked gargoyle said as he perched himself on the stone ledge along with his rookery brothers.

"You sleep during the day, I sleep during the night. That is how it works. I will see you all tomorrow night." With that said, the gargoyles took to the sky and the young sorceress headed to her room.

Once in her room she removed her formal wear and changed into her white tunic and black leggings. After blowing out the few candles in her room, Zaus laid in her bed, closed her eyes and with in a few minus was sound asleep.

* * *

**_Well that's chapter one hope you all like =)_**


	2. Scotland,994 AD 2 of 3

**_I would like to first thank _****_~ suthneh_****_ from ! The image for this story was drawn by her! I can't thank her enough for letting me use it! This is the link to her account if you would like to check out her other cool drawings _****__****_. _**

**_I would also like to thank _****_waffleirony_****_ for giving me some tips on how to make this story even better!_**

**_Well Everyone this is chapter Two! Hope you all enjoy! And before I forget I have also edited chapter one a little bit. _**

**_Ok enough talk, On With The Story!_**

* * *

**__**Since the incident and arguing with her brother last night, Zaus was punished with having to follow him all day. Meaning she had to deal with the princess as well. So having to act all polite and dress in her formal wear really bugged her. The sorceress did not show it though, for she was taught to respect her princess. Except for last night's incident in the dinning hall.

When night came, and after a believable fake apology to the princess, the young sorceress was finally free from her punishment. After she changed into her tunic and legging, she ran from her room to look for her three gargoyle friends.

It was not long till she found her friends near the refugee camp, around a blazing camp fire. The sorceress could not help but laugh at the sight she saw. For her big blueish gargoyle friend was sitting behind the the flames eating the big amount of food next to him like he had not eaten the a week. Her small yellowish and dark red beak mouthed gargoyle friends were throwing a peace of meat back and forth while the blue dog like gargoyle tried to catch it.

"You gargoyles act like such children at times." Zaus spook as she walk to her friends.

"We have to keep our self's entertain some how." Her small gargoyle friend said as he went to catch the peace of meat. Just as the piece was about to land in his clawed hands, a figure jumped in the way and snatched the piece of meat them self.

"Hey!" All the three and dog like gargoyles looked to see their sorceress friend holding the pease of meat in her small pale hands.

"What? If you three can act like children, so can I." This cause all them to smile brightly, then the gargoyle like dog started after the young girl.

Zaus ran around the fire two times before handing off the meat to her small gargoyle friend. Thinking she was not being chased, she turned around, only to be push to the ground by something heavy. After the impact, Silver green eyes opened to reveal a pair of white gargoyle eyes staring back at her.  
The dog like gargoyle had a smile on his face, licked her cheek, then got off her and started chasing after the smallest gargoyle. The sorceress just laughed as she whipped her face and sat up. Looking to the sky, her eyes landed on the familiar form of the second in command looking down on them. With a smile she gave a small wave before getting up and enjoying the time with her friends.

* * *

Unknown to the girl, the second in command was smiling as she waved to her. She may have hated the humans with a passion but the young sorceress was different from the rest. The first night the girl was here, she was amazed by the gargoyles. She quickly became friends with three of the young gargoyles, she was now watching. At first she kept an eye on the girl, but as the years went on she got use to the young girl.

One night, the second in command was enjoying here time alone, that is, until the sound of human foot steps approaching got her attachments Annoyed that a human would be so stupid to disturbed her, the red headed female gargoyle turned around sharply, eyes glowing red and teeth bared.  
Seeing that it was the young sorceress she relaxed, but it amazed her a bit that this child had not flinched at all when she went into defense mode. The child then began to ask question about gargoyle. Their history, how their leaders are chosen why they turned to stone during the day, anything the girl could think of she asked.

The Red headed gargoyle was speechless at first. No human she had ever met ever asked questions like these. When the female looked into the girl's eyes, she could see the dicier of wanting to know all she could about the gargoyles. So with slight hesitation she began to tell the young girl everything she new.

The second in command and the Young sorceress got along quit well as the years past. No one knew but the female gargoyle was slightly attached to the sorceress. She was the only human that the female gargoyle would willingly protect if any danger came to her.

* * *

Zaus smiled as a blond little boy ran up to them as the red gargoyle finally let the dog gargoyle have the piece of meat.

"Hi, I'm Tom. Whats your names." The boys voice soft, slightly squeaky, but cute.

"Besides Goliath. They rest of us don't have names." The small gargoyle said.

"I on the other hand do, my name is Zaus." The sorceress said. Sitting on a crate, she propped her right leg on the crate, placed her right arm over her bent knee, and lend slightly foreword.

"How do you tell each other apart?"

"Not all gargoyles look alike, my dear Tom." The young sorceress smiled, she could see her younger self in the boys eyes as he continued asking questions.

"But what do you call each other?"

"Friend." The red gargoyle said, sitting the same way his sorceress friend did.

"Tom! Get away from those monsters!" A heavier set women yelled as she stood in front of the boy waving a stick.

"It's alright, they would not hurt him in any way." Getting off the create Zaus moved slowly towards the women and Tom.

"You stay back as well! I will not have my son socializing with the likes of a traitor of her own kind! A Sorceress at that!" Those word hit hard, but Zaus stayed calm.

"Ma'm really we wouldn't hurt him." The red gargoyle stood from his spot on the crate trying to reason with the boys mother as well.

"I said stay back!" The lady threw the stick she was holding and it hit the red gargoyle in his right shoulder.

As Zaus went to her gargoyles friend's side, a figure dropped down from the tower above and landed right in front of them. The Sorceress almost smiled, seeing that it was the second in command in front of them.

"It is you who are the beast's not us!"

"No, if they think we are the beast." The red gargoyle stood in front of the second in command

"Then we should live up to the name." The yellowish gargoyle finished as both their eyes began to glow white. Even though she knew it was wrong, Zaus let them scare the women. For she did not like how she and her friends were being treated.

Standing next to the second in command, arms crossed over her chest, the sorceress could not help but smirk as the dog like gargoyle barked, causing the lady, her boy, and a small group of refugees to run a way from them. Her smirk faded quickly when Goliath and his old gargoyle friend landed just a few feet away from them.

'We are so in trouble.' Was all that ran threw her mind as Goliath looked right at them.

"You three, Down to the Rookery till I get back." The red, yellowish, and blueish gargoyle gasped in shock.

"Take him with you." Goliath pointed to the gargoyle dog.

"I am very disappointed in you as well Zaus. You are band from seeing them for a few nights. Now go back to your Brother."

"We did nothing wrong Goliath, and she is right these people are the real beast, not you." With those finally word the young sorceress began to walk away. She gave an apologies glance towards her three gargoyle friends and dog, as she slowly walked past them.

Once in her room, She looked out her window and glared at every human she saw. Even though she was human as well, she would rather stay with the gargoyles then with people that called her a traitor. It was not the first time she had been called a traitor, but it still hurt to be called that.  
Sighing in frustration, the young sorceress grabbed a small book from her desk, st on her bed and began to read in the silence of her room.

* * *

_**Well that was Chapter Two! Hope you all Enjoyed! Let me know what u thought of it! **_

_**Thanks again to **__**~suthnmeh **__**for the awesome pic and **_ **_waffleirony_****__****_ For the help! You guys are the best!_**


	3. Scotland,994 AD 3 of 3

_**Hello every one, I want to thank you for the review's you have be posting on this story. It keeps making me want to continue with this. I have been on a roll with this story ever since i started. **_

_**Here is Chapter Three!**_

* * *

Just as the sun was rising, Zaus was walking among the refugees. No one paid any mind to the sorceress, for she was hidden by her black cloak around her, the hood shadowing her face from sight. A small smile graced her lips, for standing where she and her gargoyle friends where last night, was Tom.

"Hello Tom." The sorceress had to stiffen a her laugh, for she had scared the poor lad and cause him to turn to quickly and fall on his rear.

"Your mother is no where in sight, right?"

The boy took a quick look around before putting his attention back on the cloaked figure and shook his head. The boy's face went from confused to happy when the cloaked figure removed they're hood, and saw it was Zaus.

"It's nice to see you again ma'am." Tom stood from the ground.

"As well as I Tom."

"I am very sorry I got you and your gargoyle friends in trouble. It was not my intention too. I think the gargoyles are really neat." His smile faded as he looked to the dirt ground.

"It is alright Tom. These people just cannot see how special these gargoyles are. It was not your fault." Kneeling down to his level, Zaus place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Screams of terrier filled the air, people began to run and hide as vikings began to invade the castle.

"How.." This was the only word to come out of the sorceress mouth, before being hit upside the head. Tom's scream was the last thing she heard before blacking out from the world.

* * *

The sounds of wood crackling fire filled her ears as she began to stir from her unconscious state.

"Mother, she is starting to wake!" Toms voice rang in her ears.

"What in the name of Odin happened?" Opening her eyes, Zaus saw Tom sitting in front of her along with his mother.

"You were hit in the head by one of the vikings. Thinking you were refugee, they put you with us when they took us away from the castle." Tom said.

Before another word was said, an ear piercing roar filled the sky's above. Looking Zaus eyes caught the figures of five gargoyles heading their way. Getting to her feet, and throwing her hood up, Zaus ran to her three gargoyle friends that had landed close by. She fought any viking that got in her way.

"You guy's are alright!" Zaus yelled happily as she stood in front of her friends.

"You fool's! She would have been Alive if you had not come!" Zaus took her attention from the gargoyles and looked to see her brother looking down at them.

'What are you talking about Magus?' Zaus thought to herself. Her emerald began to glow as a green light surrounded her body. This took her attention away from what her brother was saying.

"What in the world? Ah!" Her body suddenly felt stiff All her musculus tightening. The sorceress looked to see her brother casting a spell on her and the gargoyles. He must have not recognized her in the cloak from far away. Looking down she saw her feet suddenly become stone, the stone quickly trailing up her legs along with the feeling of being paralyzed .

'Oh Magus.' Before her arms turned to stone, she took of her hood. Taking on last look at her brother, The sorceress closed her eyes, her mind falling into a deep sleep, her body now completely cased in stone.

* * *

"Stoned at night? What sorcery is this!" Goliath was enraged. His clan destroyed, his revenge taken from him, and now his remaining five clan members were tuned to stone.

"Sorcery indeed, and now you will join them!" Magus stood a few feet away from the Lavender gargoyle, ready to cast the spell sight of the princess emerging from behind the gargoyle is what stopped him.

"Princess?!" Magus could not believe his eyes, she was alive.

"Oh Magus. What have you done?"

"I thought you were dead. I was enraged with grief."

"So you did this! Even to your sister!" Goliath pointed to the stone statue behind the other gargoyles.

"No.." The sorcerer dropped his book and fell to his knees. He thought is was just a stupid refugee. Instead it was his young sister. Magus was lifted of the ground from the front of his rob.

"Revers the spell! Change them Back!" Goliath road in the sorcerer's face.

" I cannot! The page to the reversal spell was burned!" Tears feel the Magus eyes, his heart breaking that he could not being his sister back. Goliath dropped the sorcerer, looking up to the last of his clan and the young sorceress.

"You turned them to stone forever?" The princess asked.

"The terms to the spell was that they would sleep, till the castle rises above the clouds." Tears streamed down his face as his eyes looked to his sister stone figure.

* * *

At the castle, Magus had just caste the stone spell on Goliath, granting the gargoyles wish of wanting to awaken when his clan did. With a sigh, the sorcerer turned, his eyes landed on his sister stone state. Goliath insisted that she be placed in the middle of the tower where he slept.

"I am Truly sorry my dear sister. If only things would have gone differently." Another tear fell as he placed his pale hand against her stone cheek. Looking at her stone form closely, Magus saw the her chain and emerald were the only things not turned to solid Stone.

"May this stone emerald help you when you awaken." With those final words, Magus left to help the princess, Tom, and tom's mother get the gargoyle egg's from the rookery. Another wish from the Gargoyle leader.

* * *

**_Well that was Chapter three! Hope you all like it. Sorry this one was short. _**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Awakening 1 of 6

**_Because I am getting such awesome reviews I have decided to post another chapter! Thank you all so much for the review I love them so much!_**

**_Here is Chapter Four!_**

* * *

Over a thousand years, the gargoyles and sorceress waited to be awaken from their stone slumber.

" Finally." A man in his early thirties, stood in front of Castle Wyvern. after a few second, he ran into the castle and up the steps of the tallest. Once at the top the man went right to the gargoyle.

"Magnificent." Pulling away the vines, the man smiled in an accomplishing way.

"Make an offer this instant Owen."

"If I may say one last time Mr. Xanatos, that the cost of this operation is going to be catastrophic " Another man with bold hair, Owen, walked up to the so-called Xanatos.

"Hire a crew, I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"It may take some time, this place has a bad reputation." Own said as he got on his cell phone.

"You know the answer to that Owen, pay a man enough and he will walk right into hell." Xanatos took his attention away from the gargoyle and walked to the stoned Sorceress. Looking closely Xanatos saw the chain around her neck was rusted and about to break from the heavy green emerald stone it held.

"It seems we will have to get that fixed my dear." Taking the rusted chain and stone from her neck, he handed it to Owen, who was not off the phone.

"I want you to take this and get it fixed up. I have feeling she will want it right back when she wakes." Looking at the stone girl one last time, Xanatos and Owen descended down the steps to prepare everything back in Manhattan.

~Two months later~

Everything was finally in place on top of largest building in New York city that was above the clouds, Xanatos's corporation.

Xanatos waited on the top of the tallest tower with the one gargoyle and sorceress watching the sun set. When the sun vanished beneath the clouds, the magic began to happen.

* * *

Like swishing on a light, the sorceress's mind awoke. Her body quickly un-stiffening its self, the feeling of fresh rain hit her now non stone skin. Opening her eyes, Zaus could not help but smile. For she was not a stone statue anymore, and Goliath stood before her, his back to her as he awoke from his stone slumber, not realizing the man behind her.

"Goliath!" Zaus ran to her friend, wrapping her arms, the best she could, around him. He returned it with no hesitation. Their moment was broken by the sounds of their other friends waking below them.

Goliath picked up the girl before jumping down to the level beneath them. Once on the ground, Goliath set her down as the other gargoyles gathered around.

"Your Awake. Your Alive! We are together again!"

"Your Alright!" Zaus gave each one of them a hug. When she got to the red gargoyle, she gave him the longest hug. He did not seem to mind at all. A wired siren like sound broke their small moment.

Instead of seeing opened sky, or free land, they eyes landed on many other structures of some sort. Very tall structures with bright lights and lots of noise.

"What is this? Where are we?" The old gargoyle asked, as they all stared out into the strange place.

A pone the sound of approaching foot steps, all turned to see and tall man with tan skin, face-shell hair, slightly long hair in a low pony tail, wearing a coat.

"Are you the one they call, Goliath?"

"Yes." Goliath was very hesitant, every one got into fighting stance, not trusting this strange man.

"Excellent."

"Who are you? What do you want with the Gargoyles?" Zaus wanted to know what was going on, and she knew they gargoyles did as well.

"My name is David Xanatos and all in good time my dear. Let us go inside and I'll explane everything." The man, named Xanatos, turned on his heel and began to walk away. All were hesitant, but soon followed.

* * *

They soon found them self in a big room filled with many strange things.

"How long has it been?" After a few minutes of silence Goliath finally spoke.

"This may come as a shock, a Thousand years has gone by since the spell was cased."  
The red gargoyle placed his clawed hand on the sorceress shoulders, for she had begun to fall back words from the shock.

"Before we continue, I believe this is yours my dear." Xanatos walked to the girl, pulled his right hand from his pocket and held out an oval shaped stone green emerald half the size of her hand. It was a choker like necklace with black silk fabric and silver edging on the side of the stone. Seeing the stone the sorceress's hand flew to where her emerald should be, but found it gone

"When we found you, the chain was about to break, so we fixed it."  
With a small nod she took the necklace and put it around her neck. It was not to tight or to loose, and the fabric felt nice against her skin.

"I learned about the castle in a book the came into my position. The Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story in there." Xanatos gestured to the Grimorum Arcanorum that was on a stand with a glass casing over it.

"Now I'm sure you have some questions."

"How did you break the spell?" The old gargoyle asked, knowing it was on everyone's mind.

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds."

"The eggs in the rookery?" The small gargoyle voice was filled with concern.

"Gone I'm afraid. you are the last of your kind" Hearing that broke the sorceress heart, she could see the disappointment in her three friends faces.

"Why have you done all this?" Goliath asked slightly confused.

"I was fascinated my the Magus's story, I wanted to see if it was true, and now that I know it is, I want to be your friend. We can do so much for each other Goliath. " Even tho he was trying to become friends, the sorceress had a strange feeling about him.  
Just then a strange sound from outside had interrupted their conversation.

"I wasn't expecting anyone. It will be safer if you stay here." Xanatos excused himself before walking out of the room. Instead of staying put, The gargoyles and sorceress followed him. When Xanatos went out side, the group stay hidden in the shadow of the arch way.

"What is going on? Who are these people?" The red gargoyle looked to his leader when they saw people with strange weapons come from some flying beast.

"They are attacking the Castle that is all we need to know!" The Old gargoyle explained. Goliath roared loudly as they charged out from the shadows.

Tuning to the left, Zaus stood with one of the men pointing its strange weapon at her. With a smirk the man pulled the trigger. Zaus was able to doge most of the shoots, but one of the shoots grazed the her shoulder. Instead of stopping, she reeled her arm back and punched the man in right in the noise. While he was stunned she grabbed one of his arms, twisted it and threw him over her shoulder. Hit back hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Gripping her shoulder, Zaus looked to her right, her expression hardening for a another strange man was silently taking aim at her heavier set gargoyle friend.

"Leave my friend alone!" Running at full speed, she slammed right into the man's side, causing him to lose his weapon. Standing quickly, she dogged a punch to the face and served a hard kick to the stomachs.

Standing strata the sound of something falling at her feet, filled her ears. before she had a chance to looked, an explosion happened, this cause her to fly a feet into the air.

"I got you Lass!" when caught in mid-air, Zaus opened her eyes to see the old gargoyle. As he was setting her down, the sorceress another man aiming his weapon right at the gargoyles back. With the emerald glowing, Zaus threw her wounded arm out. The man was forcefully pushed into the wall, making a slight dent.

A blinding light exploded in the air, causing her to shield her eyes with both her hands. When the light vanish, the men in armor and strange flying beast were gone.

When the light finally vanished, Zaus removed her hands from her face and looked to see her friends talking to Xanatos. Gripping her bleeding left shoulder she slowly walked over to them.

"Thank you, without you and your friends who knows what those thugs might have done."

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me, and then destroyed my people."

"I can see I have to work on your trust."

"Why where you Attacked?"

"The richer you are the more enemies you have."

"Zaus your arm!" The small gargoyle was the first to notice the sorceress's presence and injurer.

"It is nothing just a small flesh wound." Her grip tighten to stop the bleeding, but caused her to winch slightly. Blood was slowly running down her arm.

"That looks deeper then a flesh wound. Let me take you in side and have my aide Owen take a look." Xanatos offered. The sorceress looked to her gargoyle friends and could see them all looking at her shoulder, concern in their eyes. With a small sigh she nodded.

"Goliath this is your home, also my head quarters, I hope you will consider helping me keep it safe." The sorceress could see the hesitation in the Clan leaders eyes.

"It is your decision lad, but we have no where else to go." The old gargoyle explained to his friend, and her was right, they had no where else to go.

"This castle is are home, not matter where it is taken. We will stay here."  
"Excellent. I know you have been treated badly by man, but that is all about to change. I promise Now, let's get you fixed up my dear." With that said Xanatos led the girl back into the castle.

"You may have broken the spell Mr. Xanatos, we are great-full for that. I for warn you that they will never trust humans again. Even tho I am Human sat well, I will also have a hard time trusting them my self." Seeing the small smirk on his face cause her to glare sharply at the Man walking next to her.

As they entered the same room from before they met a blond man, named Owen, who had a small box with a red cross on it.

* * *

**_Well that is chapter Four everyone! Hope you all liked it!_**

**_I Will update soon!_**


	5. Awakening 2 of 6

**_Hello My adoring fans! Thank you all for the reviews! _**

**_Here is Chapter Five!_**

* * *

After Ten minutes Zaus was free to roam about the castle Her three gargoyle friends surrounded her as soon as she stepped outside.

"Are you alright? How bad is it?"

"I am Alright my friends. It was deep, but I am stitched up and ready for anything." Her voice calm as she answered her small friend's question.

"Would you like to come with up to explore the castle?" He over sized friends asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." With a smile she and her friends went to the so called elevators. As the entered the elevator, all had shocking looks on their face.

"So uh which one should we press?" Her beaked friends asked as they looked in amazement at all the buttons on on side of the elevator.

"How about this one." The small gargoyle pressed the button with 'K' on it. the doors closed and the elevator started to move. When the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened to reveal a huge kitchen.

"Wow, look at all this stuff." The small gargoyle said as he begun to look around the room.

"This is truly amazing!" Zaus said looking at all the different tools in the room. Turning on her heel Zaus saw the yellowish and red gargoyle pulling at a closed door.

"I don't think that is such a.." she did not get to finish, for when the door opened her bluish gargoyle friend had run right into the other two gargoyles just as the opened the door. On impact the three rolled on the floor, hitting a couple shelves with pans to fall and food scattered in a few place's

The sorceress could not help but laugh at the sight she was seeing. For her small gargoyle friend had hit the shelf with pan, causing all of the pans to fall on top of him. Her heavy gargoyle friend had food smashed in his face and spread out all around him. Her beaked gargoyle friend was being squished by her heavy friend who had landed onto of him.

"What in name is going on in here?"

"I Would also like to know what happened."

Zaus turned to see both the old Gargoyle and Xanatos standing their waiting for an explanation. While the three got out of their situation and cleaned up, Zaus told them what had happen, at least the best she could. When everything was cleaned up. The sorceress and gargoyles headed back out side.

"A fine mess you made of that kitchen lads." The old gargoyle said as they stepped out side. Zaus could not help but laugh as the memory of what happened replayed in her head.

"Look! Goliath's talking to that human." The small gargoyle pointed out. He was right too. There standing in front of Goliath and dog like gargoyle was a human, a female human.

"Well what are we waiting for an invitation " Zaus began to head to where Goliath and the human were, the other following.

* * *

"So A thousand years ago, you where betrayed by the only human you ever trusted."

"He was not the only human Goliath every trusted. I'm the only other human he trusts." Zaus spook sternly walking out from behind the clan leader. She wanted to make sure this Human new that the captain was not the on human to befriend the gargoyles.

"And you are?"

"I am Zaus. I was turned to stone with the gargoyles that fateful night." Zaus crossed her arms over her chest as she examined the female human.

She was a few inches taller then herself, and dark hair with a blue tint that reached her waist. She wore a read jacket, light blue pants and black boots over her slight tanned body.

"Wow this is wired." The female said as she noticed the other gargoyles behind her.

"Is this a new friend Goliath?" The red gargoyle asked as he sniffed her.

"This is Elisa Maza, a Detective?" Goliath was hesitant as he said detective, making sure he said it right.

"Second class NYPD." The female, Elisa, pulled out some sort of badge and showed it around.

"What does a detective do?" The old gargoyle asked, knowing it was a question on all their minds.

"Well, when someone does something wrong, I find out who and arrest them."

"Who say's whats wrong?" Goliath asked.

"Well we have a justice system, laws, penalties, that the people decide."

"You mean the Human Decide." Looking to the sky Zaus could see the sun about to rise, as did Goliath.

"You have to leave, now."

"Wait will I see you again? I would like to know more about you." Hearing that caused the sorceress to raise her brow slightly, for she had never met another human, beside Tom, who was interested in the gargoyles.

"Look you save my like and I owe you. Let me help you under stand this city. You need to know how it works."

"If we are to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for what is out there. Every well."

"Good, Tomorrow's my day off so Ill meet you in the after noon.."

"After dark. " Goliath said cutting her off.

"Why am I not surprised. Alright after dark I'll come here."

"No not here, over there on that roof." Goliath pointed to on of the roof from above.

"Why there?" Elisa raised a brow.

"Why where you sneaking around the castle?"

"A good detective trust no one?"

"That's one thing we have in common." With that said, the detective started to leave.

"Elisa wait!" Zaus walked up to the detective just as she was heading down the steps.

"Since you are free, I would not mind meeting you tomorrow after noon. As you can see, I am human and can go to a lot more places then my friends can. If you are is up to it that is?" A smile graced the detective face.

"Sure Zaus, I'll meet you in the front lobby at 1, alright." With that said Elisa descended down the steps.

"I am Not so sure you should be going with her by your self lass."

"I will be alright, I know how to defend my self. If it come to it, I also have my magic." Zaus said trying to reassure her friends.

"Just be very careful my friend, we have no idea what this world holds for us and what dangers their maybe."

"I understand Goliath." She smiled to reassure her friends that she would be ok on her own tomorrow.

"Goliath I need to speak with you for a second." The voice of Xanatos called out from where the four gargoyles and sorceress walked out after the kitchen incident. Goliath excused himself and head to Xanatos.

"What a Long and tired night. Even after a Thousand years of sleep, that fighting really wore me down. Using my magic for the first time years also to much out of me. I am going to see if their is a place for me to sleep in this Castle. I bid you all a good sleep my friends."

"Night Lass, We will see you after dark." Giving a small wave, she descended down the stone steps. Waiting at the bottom of the steps was Xanatos's Aide Owen.

"Mr. Xanatos requested that I take you to your room, seeing as you had quite a busy night Ms. Zaus." Owen began to walk with the young girl following.

When the got to the second tallest tower of the castle they waled up a few steps before going down a small cor-door. at the end was an oak wooden door.

"This is your room Ms. Zaus. Some clothing have already been put into your room and in its proper place. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask Mr. Xanatos." With that said, Owen walked away to go handle some more business.

As she entered the room, the girl's eyes light up in amazement. The bed was pushed up against the far right wall. It was a queen size bed with sliver silk pillows and a dark green blanket. On the far right was an oak wood draws in between two other wooden doors. One probably leading to the closet and the other to the bath room. On the far back was was an beautiful double door glass window reaching about 4 feet tall this a nice size ledge she could sit on and over look the city. Closing the door, Zaus removed her cloak, placing in on the dresser, Pulled the black curtains over the window, then got into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow sleep took over insistently.

* * *

**_That was chapter Five every one! Please review._**

**_See you next time! =D_**


	6. Awakening 3 of 6

_**Hello Everyone! I am going to start posting a chapter at least every two or three days!**_

_**Well here is chapter six every one!**_

* * *

About an hour before Zaus had to meet the detective, she had awoken from sleep. With a quick stretch she got out of bed and headed to the wooden door on the left side of her dresser. Looking in, she found it to be the bathroom, meaning the other was the closet.

Stepping into the gray bathroom she shut the door behind her. She first when to what looked likes the bathing area. Opening the sliding class door, dark blue tile flooring, some-kind of faucet coming from the wall above along with a nob also coming from the wall. Turning the nob about half way, warm water came from the faucet above. Seeing towel alright placed on the white sink, Zaus began to remove her clothing. Her face went slightly shocked, expecting to see the stitches from last night, she saw nothing but a scar left from her injury last night. Sure she could heal people with magic, but she could not heal her self.

"How is that possible?" Running her pale fingers over the scar, her mind kept on wondering how such an injury could heal within just a few hours of sleep. Putting the thought in the back of her mind, she stripped the remaining clothing and stepped in to what she figured was a shower.

The warm water felt amazing against her cool skin. When she finished cleaning herself up, she turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her body and whipped the steam from the mirror Silver green eyes stared back at her, her snow white wet hair sticking to her small face and back.

Stepping out of the bathroom, towel tightly around her body, she walked to the dresser. Opening the top drawer she found all the undergarments. Picking up a black sports bra and black underwear, she then walked to the closet.

After picking out what she wanted to wear, she quickly got changed. Looking into the full length mirror on the closet door, she examined herself. Her torso was covered with a black fitted tank, her legs counselled with tight dark blue jeans, and black ankle boots covered her feet. Smiling at her appearance she walked back to the bathroom.

Picking up a green brush, she brushed her waist length wet hair, then put in up in a high pony tail. Being creative, she took her Gargoyle pendent from her cloak and placed in onto her pony tail. Once her necklace was secured on her neck she left the bed room and headed for the elevator.  
After what seemed like forever, the elevator finally came to a stop. The sorceress was greeted by the Detective when the doors opened.

"Hey Zaus. You ready to go?"

"I am. Please lead the way."

For two hours Elisa had shown and explained all different type of thing to Zaus. She was show many type of buildings stores, land marks, and much more. Right now they girls had stopped for a small break at a Cafe not to far from Xanatos's building.

"So tell me about your self. How did you end up turning to stone with the gargoyles?" The sorceress knew the question would arise.

"I am the sister of the Magus who caste the spell on the gargoyles and myself. I know very little magic, for I had no intention of learning it. One day I found this stone in a field not far from the castle." Gesturing to the stone that was safely around her neck.

"When my brother found out if had magic potential he insisted I learn. Telling me that it was a gift from the god and a sign for me to finally use magic. For two years he trained me, but I was still having trouble controlling such magic." Zaus took a deep calming breath before she continued on.

"As for how I was turned to stone, My brother seemed to be enraged by something and blamed in on the gargoyles. I think he though I was a refugee or did not see me. For when he caste the spell, I was standing with my gargoyle friends. I don not know what has happened to him, but I do hope he does not blame himself for what happened. It was an accident." Zaus took a shaky breath. Taking about what happened was a lot harder then she thought. She was brought out of her though as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"It's alright to be sad Zaus. Holding your emotions in to long will tear away at you. You need to let them out at time." The detective gave a comforting smile to the sorceress, who also returned it.

" Thank you Elisa. I will keep that in mind." Just then a man in a nice long sleeve shirt and black pants came to the table and set down are drinks we ordered.

"You seem really trust worthy Elisa, but you may have a hard time convincing that to Goliath. All his kind were killed by human hands. Even before the humans hated them. They even hated me for be coming friends with them. He is willing to do anything to protect the last of his clan." Taking a sip of her tea, the warm liquid calming her mind as it went down her throat.

"I'm going to show him that all humans are not bad. Try at least " The detective smiled reassuring to the girl that she was going to do her best to convince the clan leader that she was a trustworthy human.

* * *

When the two girls finished their drinks and paid for, Elisa had take the sorceress to her apartment.

"You have such an amazing view of the city Elisa." Zaus voice filled with amazement as she looked out the detective spectacular window at the beautiful City.

"Its not that special but the rent is good and the residents are good at minding their own business " Elisa said as she got two cans of pop from the fridge.

Handing the one of the opened cans over, the sorceress said thanks before taking a drink. The detective could not help but laugh when the girl burp for when she did her pale hand flew to her mouth as a red tint cover her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, I have not idea where that came from."

"It's alright, it can from the carbon dioxide from the soda."

"Carbon dioxide?" Zaus raised a brow at the strange word.

" It's a chemical with in the drink that keeps it fresh longer. It is also in the air we breath." Elias said trying to answer the girl's question the best she could.

"I see, that is very interesting." With a smile Zaus to another drink from the can.

"I better take you back, it's almost sunset. I bet your friends will like to see you when they wake." Elisa said when she looked to the clock seeing it was alright six pm.

When they got to Xanatos's building they said their quick goodbye and went their separate ways.

"Did you enjoy your afternoon with detective Maza Ms. Zaus?" Owen greeted the sorceress as she walked out of the elevator.

"I did. If you will excuse me. My friends are about to wake." Zaus walked passed the blond man and out to the tower her gargoyle friends slept.

As soon as she got their, the gargoyles where awake and shedding the remaining stone pieces from their skin.

"Where do you think you are going?" Goliath asked, seeing the red gargoyle readying himself to glide off the castle.

"To explore the city. We can't spend the rest of our lives in this castle."

"He's right, we need to learn all about this city, it people, the devices."

"It's food." Both yellow and blue gargoyle agreeing with the red one.

"If you Like Goliath, I can go with them. I do know how to get around the city a little bit. Elisa showed me a few amazing things about the city that I really want to show the Three." Zaus walked up to the lavender gargoyle, getting into the conversation.

"Very well, The three of you may explore with Zaus a your guide Stay close to the building and stay out of sight." Goliath spook after a few seconds of thinking.

With a quick nod from the three young gargoyles and sorceress, the red gargoyle picked up the girl bride style and jumped off the castle spreading his wings to catch the wind and gliding on its current,the other two following.

* * *

With in two hours Zaus had shown her three friends the twin towers, the statue of liberty, a couple a other building and stores.

"This place is amazing!" The small gargoyle said excitedly after Zaus finished explaining about how the lights in the city works and about how the humans use computers and cell phones to do research and contact other humans.

"Yeah it is." Zaus laid her head on her red gargoyle friend's chest. looking at the city lights below Unknown to her, the beaked gargoyle's cheeks had gone slightly red feeling his sorceress friend's head on his bare chest.

They soon landed on a building with plan stone gargoyles around it. The red gargoyle set his sorceress friend down, who stretched and looked out at the empty street in front of them.

"I have never seen so any wonders." The heavy set gargoyle said as he leans on his arms to over look the railing.

"Hey look at that!" The small gargoyle pulled on the red gargoyles arm, pointing at a motor bike riding down the streets.

"Elisa said those are called motorcycles. A moving contraption on two wheels." Zaus told her curious small friend.

"I have got to see how it works!" Before any of them could stop him, the yellowish gargoyle jumped from the building a glided over the human and his motor cycle.

"He's going to be seen!" Zaus voice held panic as her red gargoyle friend picked her up and jumped off the building and followed their small friend, the bluish gargoyle right next to them.

When they got to the yellow gargoyle, he was standing by an the abandon bike watching the owner of it running away from him.

"You need to be careful my friend. You where told by Goliath not to be seen. If he finds out, we are all in trouble." Zaus said as calming as she could.

"I didn't mean for him to see me. I just wanted to look at his motor bike, as Zaus called it." The small gargoyle voice held sadness as he looked down at the bike.

"Be careful." The heavy set gargoyle said as his small friend got in the bike.

"It looks easy enough." The small gargoyle twisted the handle a few times, when he pressed on the pedal the bike sped off with him holding on to the handles.

As the three friends ran after the small gargoyle. Zaus stone glowed green as she trusted her hand out and pulled her yellow gargoyle friend off the bike, just before the bike went right into the wall. When the caught up to him, the sorceress set him down just as the bike exploded right in front of them.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Goliath about this." The sorceress nodded in agreement with her red friend as they started into the flames.

After they left the fiery display, they had found an unoccupied vendors cart. The heavy set gargoyle grabbed pretty much everything, before they climbed up a tall building and took to the sky again. With in ten minutes, the blue gargoyle was finishing off the last off the food.

"This is great, you should try some." The blue gargoyle said with a mouth full of food.

"We would have, If you hadn't eaten the entire cart-full." The sorceress had to stiffen her laugh at the beaked gargoyles comment.

When they landed on another roof, the yellow gargoyle came into hot, so instead on landing on his feet, he rolled till his back hit a small wall, upside down that is.

"This is a big city. My wings are tired." The sorceress went to her small friends and carefully helped him to stand. Rubbing his shoulders slightly to help with pain he must be feeling.

"Mine to, and its a long way back to the city." The red gargoyle explained looking to the castle so far away.

"I could heal your guy's, but I'm slightly drain from saving are little friend here from crashing." Zaus gestured to the small gargoyle as she continued to rub his shoulders.

'This is not a good idea.' Zaus thought as she and her gargoyle friends hid in the shadow of a building waiting for a taxi to drive by.

The sorceress could not hold back her laughter a her red friend yelled out to stop an approaching taxi, it just sounded so wired. Her laughter had ceased when she saw the disappointing looks the their face when the taxi turn and went the completely opposite way.

"I'm sorry guy's, I think a have enough energy to heal at least two of you. Then you could carry me and the little guy."

"Hey, why does it have to be those two?" The small gargoyle asked a little jealous.

"One, your smaller and easy to carry. Two, your wings are attached to your arms, to you need them free to glide with." Zaus explained getting ready to heal the red and blue gargoyle.

"It's alright Zaus. We would rather walk then have you use up the last of your energy on us." the red gargoyle said placing his clawed hand on the sorceress's shoulder.

Zaus sighed, looking around she recognized that she and the three gargoyles where right around where the detective lived.

"This place is right around where Elisa live's. I'll be able to get us back to the castle in no time." Zaus looked to her friend to see them all smiling brightly.

After about an hour of walking threw ally ways, they where close enough to the castle for the three gargoyle to glide the rest of the way. Once on top of a tall roof the red gargoyle picked up his sorceress friend and jumped off the building, spread his wing and glided into the air. The other two following suit. They reach the castle just as the sun was about to rise.

"It's about time you lads and lass came home." The old gargoyle said as the red one put the sorceress back on her feet.

"This City is a fascinating place. Zaus showed us so many things." The red gargoyle gestured to the girl the stood next to him.

"She showed us under ground tubes with fast moves cars all hooked together."

"The lights are so bright they turn night into day." Zaus smiled as the yellow and green gargoyle continued to talk about all the saw tonight.

"That is all very fascinating but have you seen Goliath?" The old gargoyle asked, stopping them in mid sentience The sorceress and three gargoyle friends looked to one another confused.

"We thought he would be back by now, its almost dawn." The small gargoyle said concerned.  
"

That is what worries me." The old gargoyle said as he looked to the rising sun. Zaus watched as her friends went into their stone sleep.

"I hope you are alright Goliath." Zaus said to herself. She turned on her heels and headed for her room for a day of sleep as well.

* * *

**_Well that is Chapter SiX! Hope you all liked._**


	7. Awakening 4 of 6

_**Sorry it is taking a bit long to get these chapters done my friends. New years Eve I fell and may have broke my arm. So it is really hard to type with one hand. So please bare with me.**_

_**Here is Chapter Seven!**_

* * *

When the sun set, Zaus left her room to meet the gargoyles. Her outfit was the same as yesterday, but this time her hair was in an half up pony tail with the same gargoyle pendent and wore a gray jacket. He head was down as she walked, her mind wondering where the lavender gargoyle was.

"Hey guys." Her voice low, not paying any attentions to anyone. When she got no reply she lifted her gaze from the ground. He eyes widen and a smiled appeared on her face, for heading towards the castle was non other then clan leader Goliath.

"Goliath!" Zaus voice filled with happiness when she saw her friends again.

"We were worried about you."

"What happened?" The blue gargoyle said cutting off his red rookery brother.

"It appears we have enemies Considering what happened, I wish you would have come with Hudson." Folding his wings over his shoulders, Goliath's looked to his old gargoyle friend with the now new name.

"Hudson?" Everyone looked to the old gargoyle.

"As in the river?" Zaus asked along with her red friend She remembered the detective showing her the Hudson rive while they where out.

"I, that is my name. And what do you think of it?" The old gargoyle, Hudson, asked his blue friend.

"It is a wonderful name Hudson." Zaus said for the blue gargoyle.

"We should chose names too, name that suit are new lives here." The red gargoyle pointed out.

"Oh, and what might those names be?" Goliath asked curiously. It only to the red gargoyle a few seconds before he spook.

"Um, Brooklyn. I'm Brooklyn!" The red gargoyle, Brooklyn, said standing strata and puffing out his chest.

"Broadway!" The blue gargoyle said.

"Lexington. Do you like it?"

"It a perfect name for you my friend." Zaus said to her yellow gargoyle friend, Lexington.

"They are all great names. I suppose he will need one too."" Goliath pointed to the dog like gargoyle.

"Oh I got one for him. From know on your Bronx." Zaus had to stiffen a laugh, for when the name left Brooklyn's mouth the gargoyle, Bronx growled and walked away from him.

"It suit's him well Brooklyn." It felt wired, but nice to finally call her gargoyles something other then friend.

The gargoyles and sorceress's moment was broken when Owen come out of the shadows garbing everyone's attention.

"Mr. Xanatos would like a word with you Goliath." The lavender gargoyle nodded his head as he followed the blond man into the castle.

"I wonder what's going on?" Zaus voice had slight concern in it.

"I'm sure it is nothing Lass." Huston said reassuring the girl.

"I guess so. Oh Bronx, I have something for you." Reaching into her inner pocket Zaus pulled out a bone the length and size of her hands. Kneeling she held out the bone to him.  
Bronx eyed it strangely, cautiously sniffed it a few times. A smile came to his face, taking the bone from her hand he ran out of sight to enjoy his treat.

"That was very kind of you Lass." Hudson said looked to the sorceress with kind eyes.

"So what do you guys was to do?" Lexington asked his three friends.

"How about, Tag!" Taping her blue gargoyle friend, Zaus began to run from him.  
The three young gargoyle friends stood there for a second before a smile brook on each of their face and joined into the game.

* * *

After about ten minutes The sorceress, the three young gargoyles, and dog like gargoyle stood with Hudson taking a small break from their fun.

"Lass!" Turning from the view of the city, Zaus eyes widen in shock and happiness. For standing next to Goliath was non other then The Second in command female gargoyle.

"Is it really you!?"

"What happened?"

"How did you survive?" Zaus asked along with her gargoyle friends.

"I will answer all of your questions later, right know it is so good to see you all again." The female gargoyle said as she petted Bronx.

"I am glad that you are alright Zaus. I feared you would not survive. " The female stood and walked over to the young sorceress.

"As did I, but I think the stone is was kept me alive in my stone sleep." Zaus looked up at the second in command, happiness fulling in her eyes.

"My Love, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything." Goliath bowed slightly to his female lover.

"Xanatos told me of the disc that were stolen from him."

"He wants are help retrieving them."

"Yes and I think we should help him, as in gratitude for reuniting us if nothing else." Taking the leaders hand the female gargoyle placed it against her light blue cheek.

"I agree, and perhaps by helping him we can rid of the humans who are hunting us. Besides, with you by my side, I can do anything." Goliath took his lovers clawed hand into his kissing the top of it lightly.

Even though the Sorceress was happy to have the second in command back, something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that something about the read headed gargoyle was not that same.

* * *

The sorceress and her gargoyle friends had just finished listening to Xanatos's plane about how to get his disc back.

"I've explained the strengths and weaknesses of each fortresses Also, what i think are the best plans of attack. Now with only your speed and strength can stand against their def-fences." Xanatos said standing from his desk.

"We will take the air craft, Hudson and Bronx will take the under ground base."

"And us four will take the Tower." Zaus said finishing Goliath's sentience.

"You will be going no where Zaus."

"What? This is my fight to Goliath! I should be about to help!" Zaus protested.

"It is far to dangerous for you. You are just a human."

"I may be human but I am also a sorceress! I can take care of myself just like you can. If I where one of your kind, you would not hesitate in sending me into battle with them. I may be human but I am a lot faster and stronger then most." Zaus stomped out of the room. She could not believe Goliath would do this to her. A Thousand years ago she helped protect the castle against the vikings and any other dangerous that came and tried to destroy their home. Why was not so different.

* * *

After the sorceress had left, everyone looked to the clan leader.

"She is just trying to help Goliath. She pretty much became part of the clan when she awoken with us two nights ago. Why won't you let her come with us?" Brooklyn voice was slightly raised. He and the other's new she could defend herself.

"That maybe true but she is still human. She does not have the speed and strengths we do. She could get hurt very easily." Goliath explained.

"I think you should have a look at this Goliath." Xanatos pressed a button on the remote he held, causing a video of the night the disc's were taken to show up.  
On the video they saw the sorceress was facing off one of the men that night.

"Those guns shoot as a very high speed that only you and your gargoyle friends could easily dodge then us humans would have. Zaus on the other hand was able to be just as fast or close to it." Xanatos gestured to the Sorceress on the screen, moving at a slightly high speed then a normal human would.

"Even when she got hit, it did not slow her down at all." Xanatos pointed out when they saw the girl get hit, but did not flinch or stop moving for an attack.

"I think while you were all in stone sleep, the stone she wears has some how increased her speed and strength while she slept. I don't think she relies that herself tho." Xanatos turn the video off and looked to the Lavender gargoyle.

"Zaus is a strong worrier my Love. After seeing that video she is more then prepared to help us. She is right, she may be human, but she is also about of this clan know. We need to believe in her." The female gargoyle took her lover's clawed hand into her.

"She is the only human we fully have trust in. I do not wish to lose her trust on us." The female looked into her lover's eyes with compassion and hopefulness.

"You are right, she is apart of this clan, and a strong worrier."

"So she can come and help us?" Broadway asked.

"Yes, she can."

"Alright! Let's go get her!" Brooklyn cheered.

"I will go tell her, I need to talk to her alone first." Goliath said stopping the three young gargoyles from rushing out the door. Goliath looked to his lover seeing the smile on her face brought a smile to his faces as well. Letting go of his lovers hand, Goliath walked out the door telling the three young gargoyle to wait there for a few minutes.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter Seven! Hope you all Enjoyed. Can't wait to read your awesome reviews! =D**_


	8. Awakening 5 of 6

_Well everyone this is chapter eight! hope you all like!_

_=D_

* * *

Zaus sighed in frustration. After the incident the sorceress had first walked to her room, changing into a long sleeve black fitted V-neck shirt before walking to the top of the tallest tower to look over the city. The wind caressed her visible fair skin, her hair swaying lightly behind her. All she wanted to do was help. Goliath and the other's were all she had left in life, She wanted to help them as much as she could.

"If he only could see that I'm much more then just a normal human."

"You are right, you are more then normal humans." Goliath's voice said from right next to the sorceress. Zaus just looked at him from the corner of her eyes before looking back to the city.

"Zaus I was only trying to protect you from Danger. There is much danger in this new world, unlike any we have faced."

"Goliath I understand that, but you and the clan are are I have left from a thousand years ago. You may not think of it this was but I consider you and the others my family. I want to help protect them just as you do." Zaus voice was calmer then before.

"I fully understand. Which is why I am letting you go with Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway."

"You, you are?" Zaus looked to the clan leader slightly confused.

"Yes, even though I do not like the Idea. You are apart of this Clan, which gives you the right to help out as well." Goliath turned and put both clawed hands onto the sorceress's shoulders.

"You are strong worrier, as well as a sorceress. I am sorry for doubting your strengths my friend. I only wish to protect you at the Magus request."

"My brother,asked you to protect me?" This completely shocked Zaus.

"Yes, before turning me to stone your bother asked that I protect you from danger when we woke. Even though I am letting you help protect us, I will keep the promise I made him and protect you as best I can." Zaus nodded her head in understanding as a lone tear slide down her pale cheek.

"Is everything alright Goliath, Zaus?" Whipping the tear from her face, Zaus turned from Goliath to see her other gargoyle friends standing a few feet away from them.

"Everything is fine Lexington." Zaus smiled, reassuring her small friend.

"We should all be heading out, before it gets to late."

"Hudson is right. All of you be careful, there is much danger in this new world."  
With a small nod of their head, the red gargoyle picked up his sorceress friend and jumped off the castle gliding into the sky, the other two fallowing.

"I hope they'll be alright." Zaus said as she watch Goliath and his lover take to the sky.

"Don't worry so much Zaus, they are the best out of all of us." Brooklyn said reassuring the girl in his arms.

* * *

When they landed on the top of the tower, Brooklyn set the sorceress back on her feet.

"The magic in this century is so, so."

"Cool." Brooklyn said, using the new word they learned last night.

"Exactly!" Lexington said.

"So how do we get in." Zaus said looking for an entrance of some sort.

"There seems to be a good spot." Brooklyn said pointing to a heavy metal door.

"No problem." Broadway said cracking his clawed hands, then ripped the door off its hinges.

"Nice work Broadway." Zaus quietly climbed down the ladder, her three gargoyle friends following.

"Xanatos said the room was four floors down." Brooklyn said as he pride opened the elevator doors.

"This isn't like the elevator back at the castle." Broadway said looking at the empty elevator shaft.

"Not enough room to glide down. Maybe we can use these ropes instead " Lexington said pointing to the steel cables in the middle of the empty shaft.

"It's a good thing I had these in my pocket when we left." Zaus said as she pulled out a pair of black leather gloves from her back pocket.

"You sure you don't just want to ride down on my back?" Brooklyn asked as he watch his friend put on the gloves.

"I'll be fine Brooklyn." With that said, the red gargoyle was the first to slide down the rope. Next was Lexington, then Broadway, and finally Zaus.

"This is easy! Will have that disc back and still have time for supper!" Broadway explained as they reached one of the floors. Zaus stopping just above his head.

Even though she could not see the room, for she was to far up. Zaus could tell something was wrong, for when her red friend opened the elevator doors, she heard the sounds of guns being pointed at them.

"You just _Had_ to say something, didn't you." Zaus said hitting her blue friend lightly in the head with her boot.

"Ah sorry wrong floor." The three gargoyle's jumped out of the line of fire and started to clime up the wall.  
Broadway had grabbed Zaus, pulling her onto his back as the climbed to the next floor. With her still on him back he and Brooklyn opened the next set of doors quickly. Jumping into the hall way, away from the line of fire again, Zaus got of Broadway's back just as the alarm was set off.

"Now what."

"We are up one floor to many, Punch threw the floor and we should enter the right room." Zaus explained pointing to the floor underneath them.

With out waiting Broadway lifted his arm and slammed right threw the floor, making a big enough hole for them to jump threw. Landing in a kneeling position Zaus looked around the dark room. When the lights came on, Zaus saw about five or six people in lab coats hiding behind machinery.

"You guy's find the disc, I'm going to block the door!" As the emerald began to glow, Zaus stretched her arm over one of the machines Concentrating, she lifted the heavy machine into the air, hand shacking from the wight, and pushed it up against the door, just as men in yellow suit began to open it.

"That won't hold them for long, do you have the disc?"

"I got it!" Lexington said just as the guards where about to break threw the door.

"I think its time to go!" Brooklyn said as Broadway picked up another machine and threw it a the window. Picked up Zaus, Brooklyn ran and jumped up the now broken window followed by his rookery brothers. Spreading his wing he caught the winds current and headed back to the castle.

"That was Kind of wired, how did they know we would be here?" Lexington asked as they glided back to the castle.

"I'm not sure, but we have the disc that's all that matters. Are you alright Zaus?" Brooklyn asked seeing his sorceress friend panting heavily in his arms slightly.

"Yeah, the machine I picked up was a lot heavier then I thought. I'll be alright once we get back to the castle." Zaus reassured her friend with a smile.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle Xanatos was waiting for them along with Hudson and Bronx.

"Well?"

"This better be worth for what we just went threw." Zaus said as her red friend placed her feet gently on the ground and her small friend gave Xanatos the disc.

"It is my dear." Just then, Goliath and his love landed right next to them. The second in command gave Xanatos the disc right away.

"My friends you have my profound thanks. Rest ashore that the technology on these disc's Will help humans and Gargoyles a like." Zaus watched as Xanatos left in a hurry with the three discs in his hand.

"I had promised to meet a friend. I'll be back soon."

"A friend Who? One of us?" The female gargoyle asked.

"No, a Human. Elisa Maza."

"Aside from Xanatos and Zaus we have no human friends Nor should we. Humanity is are enemy Goliath. I thought you learned that centuries ago." The female said trying to reason with her mate.

"We can not make war on an entire world! Doesn't Xanatos prove that their are also good in humans as well as bad."

As Goliath and his love talked Zaus mind began to wonder about the second in command. Sure she hatted the humans, even back a thousand years ago she did. Something about her was off, and Zaus did not like it one bit.  
When Goliath left, everyone went their own way, except for the sorceress.

"Is everything alright my friend? You seem different since a thousand years ago."

"You are practically one of use my dear. Do you also believe that we should give these humans a chance? I know how badly you were treated back then when you became close to us. What will you do when it happenes again?" The second in command looked to the sorceress. Zaus could see she was trying to reason with her, trying to get her to look on the bad side of humanity then the good of it.

"Goliath is right my friend. If we can see the good in Xanatos we can try and see the good in others. This world may have its bad humans, but it also has it's good humans. Elisa is one of those good humans, she would do nothing to hurt us. Sooner or later you will have to learn to trust some humans, just like we have." That being said, Zaus turned on her heels and went to find her three young gargoyle friend.

* * *

**_Well that is chapter eight! _**

**_Cant wait to read your reviews on this one!_**


	9. Awakening 6 of 6

**_Well my fellow followers, we are getting close to the end of "The Awakening". _**

**_Enjoy this amazing Chapter! _**

**_I will see you all at the end!_**

* * *

When the sorceress saw the second in command leave into the castle, she followed. Something in the pit of her stomach had been telling her something was up. Ever since they go the disc.  
After a few minutes The female gargoyle had walked into a room where Xanatos and Owen stood in front of five sand cover sheets hiding something. Pressing her back to the wall, Zaus moved her head just enough to see and hear what was going on.

"Now with the data from those disc, We can bring the gargoyles replacements online."

'Replacements?' Zaus thought as she looked to the Sandy color sheets.

"Three hours till dawn. We only need to wait till they sleep again." Zaus had to hold in her gasp, This man who had woken them from there sleep was not going to destroy her friends. The girls eyes darted to the second in command, hoping she would stop them, the sorceress was wrong.

"No. You need to test these replacements do you not?" The female gargoyle looked the sandy sheets, then looked to Xanatos with an evil smile.

"What about the young sorceress?" Hearing her be mentioned she stopped from leaving listen just a bit longer.

"I plan on keeping her of course. Her magical qualities interest me. Who know's what powers she possess " That was all she needed, Zaus quickly ran from the room to fine her friends.

* * *

"Guy we have got a big Problem! Xanatos is going to destroy you guy tonight and The second in command is working with him! We need to leave now!" Zaus yelling gave the three young gargoyles all a fright.

"What are you talking about Zaus?" Lexington asked as he and his rookery brothers looked at the panting sorceress. Not truly grasping what she was saying. Just then a laser shot the box of food Broadway was holding.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Zaus pointed to the five mechanical Gargoyles standing tall behind the Second in command, Xanatos and his aide,Owen.

"What are those things?" Broadway asked, as the metal gargoyles flew into the sky and headed right for them.

"Watch Out!" Zaus pushed her small friend out of the line of shots fired at them, only to cause her to fall over the ledge her self.

"I Got you!" Feeling her hand be grabbed Zaus looked up to see Brooklyn was the one to stop her fall.

"Broadway!" Zaus yelled seeing her blueish gargoyle friend land hard on his back, whith a few stone blocks around him, Knocking him out. When the Gargoyle had set her down gave a small nod in thanks before running to the fallen Gargoyle. Before she could get to her blue friends, something grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her into the sky.

Pure rage filled her every being not realizing the green glow around her body. She grabbed the Steel gargoyles arm, swinging onto its back, she wrapped her legs around its chest and with some new found strength she twisted its head and pulled it right off. As the beheaded steel gargoyle began to lose its balance, the sorceress stood on his back, to her demise the ground was to far for her to jump.

"Zaus!" Looking ahead she saw the lavender gargoyle heading right to her. Just as the beheaded gargoyle started to fall, Zaus jumped her out stretched hand gabbing Goliath's clawed one just in time. Though her head pounded and her energy drained the sorceress held on tightly to the clan leaders forearm Only a few feet from the ground now Zaus let go of Goliath and landed with a slight roll on the ground. When she stood she was a few feet a way from the the second in command and Xanatos.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Zaus yelled. Even though completely drained, she prepared to use what energy she had left for her magic. The pain of a thousand lightning bolts coursed threw her vain, tightening all her musculus Falling to the ground as her leg gave out from under her. She looked to the gargoyle and human in front of her, the pain still coursing threw her.

"You have so much potential my dear. I would hate to have to get rid of you like the gargoyles." Xanatos said as he release the button he was holding in his hand. When he did the pain in in Zaus's musculus subsided, but she was still having a hard time moving.

Out of now where pieces of Xanatos Steel gargoyles came flying at them. While they where distracted by the falling pieces, The sorceress, with the strength she had left, got up and ran into the tallest tower. After catching her breath the sorceress looked out from her hiding spot just in time to see the female gargoyle blast one of the towers.

"Brooklyn!" Zaus yelled seeing her friend get blown from the tower and land next to the yellowish, blueish, dog like and older gargoyle. She ran the best she could to them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said rubbing his head and glaring up at The female gargoyle pointing a huge gun at Goliath.

"Hold it! Let's let them play out their little drama shall we. Ah ah ah Zaus." Xanatos pressed the button in his hand again, cause another shocked went threw the sorceress's body when she when to use her magic.

"Zaus!" The four gargoyles yelled as their sorceress friend cried in pain from the electricity surrounding her body. When it stopped Brooklyn caught her before she his the ground.

"Lass, are you alright?" Hudson asked the young girl.

"I, I am alright." Zaus voice was slight shaken but that did not stop her from glaring harshly at Xanatos, then looked to the female gargoyle Aiming at Goliath.

"Goliath your a fool, but then you always where, weren't you. If only you had taken the rest of the clan away from the castle that night the plan would have worked! It would have succeeded!"

"Plan? What plan?"Goliath asked confused, along with the rest of the remaining clam members.

"I made a bar-gone with the caption! I was to get us all out of the castle, so the viking so sack it!"

"No.." Zaus could not believe what she was hearing. A tear ran down the sorceress's face at the relation that this female gargoyle would have even betrayed her a thousand years ago.

"You ruined it! You had to protect the humans. You made us stay at the castle, when we should have been with you! When the Vikings Attacked The caption said he would protect us, but I didn't trust him. I have stayed alive because I trust no one." That hit the sorceress hard, for she thought a thousand years ago she had gained the females trust, she was wrong.

"But why?"

"You would ask me that? After how they treated us! They had to Pay! All humanity has to pay for had they did to are kind!" Brooklyn growled as his grip tighten on the sorceress in his arms. She was unlike any human he and others have ever met!

"Their is good an evil in all of us. Human Sorceress and gargoyle a like. Don't you see. Non of this would have happened if it weren't for you." Goliath said calmly as he glared and pointed at his, now once mate.

"Don't say that! Goliath this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet! Together you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once, You loved me once, We have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you?" Zaus knew the lavender gargoyle had tears in his eyes. Who wouldn't when the one they loved was the one who be-trade them.

"Very well then, if you are not my allie then you are my enemy." The female gargoyle Shoot at the tower behind him, making him fly foreword Zaus was frozen in fear. For the first time she did not know what to do. She could not see threw the smoke but she and tho others could still hear the female.

"I have a name too Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die. I am Demona!" Elisa came running out of one of the towers and slammed into Demona's side, causing her to shoot the tower behind them.

"Elisa!" Zaus yelled when she saw the top of the tower fall and hit the spot Elisa and Demona where on. Her sight concealed by her red friends wing as he protected him and her from the falling debris.

* * *

When the debris stopped falling, Brooklyn un-shielded himself and the sorceress to see Goliath holding Xanatos over the side of the Castle. With out thinking Zaus got out of Brooklyn's arms and run to him Elisa.

"No Goliath."

"This is not right Goliath!" Zaus said the same time a the Detective next to her.

"Give me a good reason why I should not drop him."

"Because if you do, you are the same as Demona."

"She is right lad. Is that what you want?"

"You are not like her Goliath. Your so much better then she is. Please, do stoup down to her level." Zaus explained agreeing with Elisa and Hudson.

"No. I am not like her." Goliath threw the man he held down a few steps, stopping at the threes feet.

"This is for trying to destroy my friends." Zaus kicked him in the stomach, then punched him hard in the face.

"That was for shocking me you Basterd." She took the small remote, with a red bottom on it, sticking out of one of his pockets, threw it to the ground and smashed it with her foot.  
As Goliath talked with Elisa and Hudson, the sorceress went to her three young gargoyle friends.

* * *

"Are you guys alright? You guys took quite a hit." Zaus asked her blue and yellow friends.

"We're find Zaus. Are you ok? You got shocked pretty good." Lexington asked, he could see the small burns on her neck from the necklace she wore. Coming to the conclusion that the necklace must have some type of wires in it that sent the shock waves.

"I am fine Lex." Zaus smiled as she patted the small gargoyles head, but the truth was her body was ready to collapse.

"Hey where are my sunglasses?" Brooklyn asked.

"Here they are." Zaus bent down and took the sunglasses from Bronx's mouth. Patting him on the head she stood and handed them to her beaked friend. Zaus had to hold her stomach, for when Brooklyn put on his glasses the glass shattered and fell out of them, cause Zaus to laugh, hard.

"Very funny." Brooklyn said as he took the frame of the glasses off his face and threw them to the side.

"Hey Brooklyn. Thanks, for saving from the fall and protecting me from the falling debris. I own you one."

"It's what friends do Zaus. Plus your one of us. You may not be a gargoyle, but your still apart of the clan." Brooklyn said looking to the sorceress. Then turned and struck a scary pose just as the sun was coming up turning her friend to stone for the day.

As she was leaving the tower she met up with the Detective.

"What a night, huh?"

"Your telling me. I'm glad the Gargoyle are alright, and that Xanatos is in jail. I don't know what I would have done if my friends where destroyed." Zaus stopped mid walk and looked to her friends in stone sleep.

"How about you come to my place for the day. You can relax and not have to worry about Xanatos's laky watching your every move." After a moment of thinking the sorceress smiled.

"That would be wonderful or should say, Cool idea." The detective could not help but laugh as the sorceress used the new found word for the first time.

"Great. I can tell that me and you are going to become great friends." With that said the detective and the sorceress left the castle and headed to her apartment for a good day of rest.

* * *

**_Well my fellow followers, we Have finally come to the end of "The Awakening". _**

**_What will lay ahead for our young sorceress and her friends? _**

**_Only time will tell ;)_**


	10. The Pack

_**Well here we are with another chapter. **_

_**I do not own gargoyle only my OC. I am going to do this very now an then so I don't get in trouble.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It has been about two weeks since the incident the castle was fully repaired Zaus was able to stay at the castle with out having to worry about Xanatos's aide, and her and the gargoyles where learning something new everyday.

Zaus had been standing next to her sleeping friends for about a hour, just thinking to herself. Her hair swaying freely in the breeze. She loved the view from above, Watching the sun set and rise where her two favorite things to do. Hearing foot steps coming up the stone steps, Zaus turned. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the detective.

"Hey Zaus. How are you?"

"I'm fine Elisa. How are you?" Zaus turned her attention back to the setting sun.

"I'm alright, just working. Nothing to interesting " When the sun set Zaus moved away from the ledge as the gargoyles woke from their stone sleep.

"Well I'll see you later Elisa." Zaus brushed off a few bits of stone from her black fitted jean's and dark green fitted v neck shirt, that matched her necklace and brought out her eyes very well, then ran down the stairs with Bronx to meet the three young gargoyles in the T.V. Room.

Zaus sat on the floor in between Hudson, who sat in the chair, and Bronx, who laid next to the sorceress. As the old gargoyle flipped threw the channels, all that appeared was the Show called the pack.

'3, 2, 1.' Just as she pointed to the door, not looking, the three young gargoyles came into the room.

"Hey its The Pack!" Lexington said pointing to the show on the television.

"Was wondering when you guys would show up." Zaus took her eye off the group and watched as The pack began to fight off people in black clothing called ninjas.

"Hey! No far! You guys are taller then me, even when you sit." Zaus was slightly annoyed as the three sat right in font of her.

Sure Lexington was not taller then her but the other two were and they were right in her way. Sitting up a little more, Zaus placed one arm on each of the two tall gargoyles shoulder, leaning foreword so she could watch the show as well.

"It is on all the channels again!" Hudson said throwing down the remote.

"I thought you like this Show Hudson?" Broadway asked, truing only slight to the right, so Zaus would not lose her balance, to look at the old gargoyle.

"I do, but not every night." Hudson was right. Ever since Xanatos was taken to prison, 'The Pack' had been on every night on every single channel. The sorceress did not blame him, it was starting to get old.

"See the pack in person tonight at Madison Square Garden! Fox, Wolf, Dingo, Hyena and Jackal!"

"These guys are great! The're worriers, just like us." Lexington explained happily.

"I don't know Lexington. Elisa told me that not everything is true on the Television " Zaus said, not paying attention to the Screen, remembering the nights she staid with the detective. She asked many questions about all that appeared on the picture box at the detective's place.

"Hey we should go and see them!" Lexington said getting to his feet.

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Yeah it would be nice to get out of castle and have a little time to our self's " Brooklyn said. He and Broadway standing at the same time, causing their sorceress friend to fall on her back.

"I'll take that as a no." Zaus sighed as she picked herself off the ground.

"Would you like to come Zaus? We have not got to hang out much." Broadway turned to the sorceress.

He was right, ever since the battle between the gargoyles and Xanatos, the sorceress had been either with the detective, learning more about this new world, or turning in early from the strange lack of energy after practicing her magic.

"Sure Broadway. It should be fun!" With a smile on her face, the sorceress and her three gargoyle friends left the television room too the out side of the castle where they meet the lavender gargoyle saying bye to the detective.

"And where are you four going?"

"We're going to go see the pack in Madison Square garden." Lexington said to his leader.

"The Pack?" Goliath raised a rigged brow in confusion.

"It is a group of worriers from a television show and they are being seen Live tonight. Me and the guys want to go and see them. We have not really had much time together. Can we go Goliath, please?" Zaus musculus tensed when the leader did not say anything at fist. They quickly relaxed when she saw the small smile on his face.

"You may go, but make sure you are not seen by the humans."

"Thank you Goliath!" With that said the sorceress and the young three gargoyle friends headed to the live showing of 'The Pack'.

Once they got to the stadium, the red gargoyle put the sorceress down on the metal beam the he and his rookery brothers where perched on.

"Wow look at all the kinds of humans here! I have never seen so many in one place!" Zaus sat down, her feet dangling off the thick metal beam.

"Is'n it time for the show to stay?" Lexington's was as happy to see 'The Pack' just like the kids below. Zaus could not help the small laugh that come from her throat, she expected nothing less from the youngest of the three gargoyles.

"Relax it will happen." Brooklyn chuckled, reassuring his yellow friend. Just then the announcer voice came on and the show began.

* * *

When the show was over Zaus stood, careful to keep her balance, and stretched her arms over her head.

"Well Show's over and I'm starved, lets go."

"I swear you think with your stomach more then with your brain Broadway." Zaus gestured to his stomach as her beaked friends lifted her into his arms.

"But I am hungry as well."

"You Coming Lex?" Brooklyn turned to his small rookery brother, the sorceress safely in his arms.

"Um, yeah, later. You guys going on a head."

"You better be careful Lexington." Zaus yelled over her shoulder as she Brooklyn and Broadway took to the sky.

"Don''t worry so much Zaus, he'll be fine."

"If you say so Broadway. So when we get back, I'll make you guys this awesome dish Elisa showed me. I think she said it is called an Omelette."

"Oh Boy!" Broadway said excitedly causing the sorceress to giggle.

* * *

'It's almost sunrise. Where are you Lexington?' Zaus looked out toward the rising sun as she thought to herself. The other six gargoyle where already perched on their pedestals.

"He always cuts it too close." Hudson said, as if reading the young girls mind.

"There you are! Where have you been? Its almost sunrise!" Zaus eyes focused on the small gargoyle approaching the castle. She was not happy, she didn't like yelling but she also did not like her friends being out who knows where.

"Zaus relax. I made us some new allies " Lexington landed in the middle of the reaming clan members and sorceress.

"You don't mean 'The Pack'?"Brooklyn already knowing what his rookery brother was about to say.

"Please tell me you didn't?" Zaus rubbed her temples, knowing there was going to be a big argument.

"I sure do." Lexington turned to his red rookery brother.

"Their just like us! They defend the insentient and they do it on television."

"You let them see you?" Goliath was not happy.

"Yes, I did, and why not. You made friends with Elisa, and we're friends with Zaus."

"That was different, and Zaus has been apart of this clan ever since we awoke from are stone sleep, even before that." Goliath explained.

"Lexington I told you, you can't believe everything on the television, Most of it is not true." Zaus was trying to be calm as she repeated the same thing she said earlier that night.

"This argument will have to wait till night fall lads." Hudson pointed to the fast rising sun.

"This is not over." Goliath and Lexington got into each others face, stone covering every inch of their body in that stance.

"I might as well get some sleep. Don't want to miss out on the arguing." With that said Zaus walked down the stone step and headed to her room for a day of rest.

* * *

_**Well what did you all think? Let me know in a review! See you all Soon!**_


	11. Surprise, Argument, & Victoria Secret?

_**To All my readers! I am Truly sorry for how long it has taken me to post this chapter! A lot has been going on and I have had no time to get them up as fast as before! So please dont be made for who long it takes to get new chapters up!**_

* * *

An hour before sunset Zaus had just finished showering when a knock came to her door. Putting on a white rob she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her door.

"Owen? What do you want?" Zaus leaned against the frame of her door. There standing a foot from her was Xanatos's aide.

"Mr. Xanatos wanted me to give his extreme apologies for the battle two weeks ago, also for the shock collar. If you like I can get the wire removed."

"I'm sure he is, and no thank you, I got Lexington to disable the wire."

"I see, anyways Mr. Xanatos also wanted me to tell you that you have the privilege of using the Grimorum Arcanorum, seeing as it was your brother's, you should be able to use it as well." This shock the sorceress. Even if the Xanatos didn't give her permeation, she would have used the book anyway.

"Tell Xanatos that is very kind of him, but I do not except his apology for trying to destroy my friends and for planning on using me a his toy. Now if you will excuse me, my friends will be awakening soon."

"Very well Ms. Zaus, Enjoy your evening." With a nod Zaus closed the door and headed to her closet. After a few minutes the sorceress settled with a white tank, a black like sweater the only covered her arms and shoulders, faded skinny blue jeans the hung a little past her hips, and black combat boots. Once dressed she put her hair in a high pony tail, sporting her gargoyle pendent in it. Looking out the window the last rays of sun light was about to vanish, leaving her room, she knew by the time she got to her gargoyle friends they will have already awoken from their stone sleep and continued their argue from last night.

"Why is Elisa different, these guys are defenders of the realms just like she is." Zaus had just come up the steps and was standing next to the old gargoyle.

"The lad maybe right Goliath. I've seen them on the Picture box. They are constantly attacked by these evil ninjas." Hudson said.

"Maybe they could use are help." Broadway said.

"Did any of you listen to me last night? They are not true worries. They are fake, Elisa told me people like that are called actors, and that what they do is fake. Not real." Zaus was really frustrated, for this is the third time in two night she had to explain to them that not everything they see on Television is real.

"I talked to them Zaus! They are real Worriers! Unlike you they use their psychical strength in battle then hide away behind Magic!"

Zaus could not believe her ears. The Young gargoyle had said that all she does in battle was use her magic to defend herself! Her eyes glared harshly at the small gargoyle, her fist clenched so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. Unknown to her and the gargoyles the emerald around her neck had changed from a light green to a very dark green.

"Lexington Stop it. Zaus is are friend."

"Yeah and she doesn't hide behind her magic in battle. You know she hates using her magic, the only time she dose is when it is needed the most." Broadway said backing up Brooklyn.

"It ok Broadway, Brooklyn. If he doesn't want to listen to me, fine." Taking a deep breath to calm her anger, her emerald turning back to normal, she turned so her back was to them all.

"I was only trying to keep my friend from being hurt and disappointed in his heroes." Zaus put her hands into her jean pockets and descended down the steps.

* * *

"Lexington that was a very disrespectful thing to say." Goliath crossed his arms over his chest, he was not to happy with what the youngest gargoyle said.

"She didn't talk to them like I did Goliath. I didn't tell them all our secrets, I'm not stupid. They don't know we turn to stone during the day, they don't know where we live, they don't even know about Zaus. Look will you please meet them before you judge them?" Lexington was trying his hardest to convince the leader to meet 'The Pack.'

"Even tho I'm not to happy with Lex and how her treated our friend. I agree with him. I think if anyone would understand us, they would." Brooklyn said as he stood by his youngest rookery brother.

"We can't hide from the whole world up here. There are kinder spirits out there, but we got to look for them and give them a chance, or else, will always be alone."

Lexington was right, Goliath knew that, but what the sorceress said about them being fake was also on his mind. After a few more seconds of thinking the Leader made a decision.

"Alright, Take me to meet them. If it is safe, we will make arrangements for introductions for the rest of you." With that said Goliath and Lexington took to the skies.

"I think I'll go check on the young lass. The argument really got to her." Hudson said as he headed for the stairs.

"Are you sure Hudson?"

"She is more our age, we can talk to her." Brooklyn finished his blue friend's sentence. Both flinched when the old gargoyle glared at them.

"Just cause I'm _Old_ does not mean I don't know how to calm a young lass like her down." Hudson descended down the steps and began the search for the young sorceress.

* * *

After the fight, Zaus went into her room, replaced her jeans with black sweat pants, her combat boots with white running shoes, and took off her sweater like over top off, leaving her white tank top on. With a white towel wrapped around her shoulders, Zaus left her room and headed for Xanatos's personal gym.

"Where is it you be off you lass?" Zaus turned quickly, getting right into a fighting stance.

"Easy lass. It's just me." The sorceress smiled and stood straight up seeing the old gargoyle.

"Hello Hudson. I was just heading to Xanatos's personal Gym to release some anger."

"What is a gym?"

Zaus could not help but laugh lightly, for the old gargoyle looked just as confused as she did when she had asked Elisa about a gym. It was a couple days after the battle with Xanatos when they past a window looking in on many people doing strange things with different machines or with other people.  
"It's like training Humans use these gyms to work out their musculus to get strong, lose weight or to get their anger out. In my case, I want to get rid of some of the anger inside of my before I see Lexington again." Zaus explained, though she sounded calm, her fist clenched around the towel she held around her neck. Thought the old gargoyle was blind in one eye, he could still see it.

"You have to Remember lass, we can not learn as many things like you can as fast. For when we turn to stone during the day, you do not. Thus giving you the advantage to learn a lot more then us at a faster rate, plus you have Elisa to help you." Hudson explained to the sorceress.

"I just wish Lexington would have listened to me. I was just trying to protect him." Feeling a clawed hand rest on her shoulder, she took her gaze from the floor and looked into the old and wise gargoyle's eyes.

"Sometime a gargoyle must find out the truth the hard way. Don't worry lass, all will sort it's self out in the end."

"Thanks Hudson." Zaus smiled to the old gargoyle in understanding.

"Good, now if you need me. I'll be watching my shows, hopefully 'The Pack' is not on again."  
Zaus stiffen a laugh as the old gargoyle vanished into the castle to the television room.

* * *

After about three and a half hours in the gym, the sorceress was able to release all her anger. Right now she was in the elevator heading to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat.

"What a surprise", Zaus said sarcastically. When the elevator doors opened she was greeted by Broadway cooking on the stove and Brooklyn leaning against the stove attached to an island looking through some sort of magazine.

"Zaus, you just came right to try my grilled chicken and steak soup!", Broadway said as he added a few more ingredients to the pot he was using. It was not much of a surprise to the sorceress that her blue friend knew his way around the kitchen already. Ever since they had awaken he was in here most of the nights making him something to eat.

"That sounds great, Broadway, I'm starved." Zaus hopped onto one of the chairs in front of the stove island.

"What were you up to for so long?", Brooklyn asked not looking up from the magazine in his clawed hand.

"I was working out in Xanatos' personal gym to work off some of my anger towards Lexington."

"We're really sorry about him. He is usually the kinder one", Broadway said getting three bowls from one of the shelves.

"It is not your fault, guys. I should have been a little more calmer, I just don't know what came over me. I'm better now and that is all that matters." Zaus smiled, and unknown to her, the emerald flashed a dark green, but only for a second.

Her red gargoyle friend set the magazine on the table as a bowl of soup was handed to him. Zaus' brow rose high as she got a good look at the cover.

"Brooklyn, where did you get the magazine?"

"In Xanatos' desk, why?"

"Do you even know what kind of magazine that is?", Zaus said as she put a spoon full of soup into her mouth.

"No, it looked interesting so I took it. Is something wrong with it?" Brooklyn looked to his sorceress friend with a raised brow.

"Nothing is wrong with it. It's just that it is a female magazine."

After a few seconds of silence, the sorceress looked up and saw both gargoyles looking at her. She opened the magazine to a random page. Seeing a woman in a lacy black bra and black silk tight under wear, she flipped the magazine so the two gargoyles could see it better.

"The reason they call this a female magazine is because these woman are in nothing but their under garments. In other words, the clothes that you see them wearing in here, you usually don't see in public cause they are hidden by the clothes they wear over them. Making it more simple for you two, the girls in here are practically naked." Zaus could only smirk.

For as she began to explain what the magazine was about, their faces began to get redder and redder. Her smirk did not last long, it quickly turned into a huge smile and she began to laugh.

"Well.. Um.. I thought is was some kind of armor female humans wear in this century." Brooklyn was rubbing the back off his neck, trying hard to explain why he was looking through it.

"Yeah, we didn't know it was for those reasons." Broadway had gone back to his cooking, trying hard to clam down his blush.

"Relax, you guys. It's not a bad thing. Trust me, I was the same way as you guys when I first found out what it was", Zaus said as she calmed down. Finishing her soup, she took her bowl and placed it in the sink along with the other two.

"Let's get you guys to the tower, it's almost sunrise." Zaus smiled as her two gargoyle friends nodded, the redness in their cheeks finally gone.

As they walked up the stone steps they heard voices at the top.

"I feel like such a fool for letting 'The Pack' talk me into leading you there." Lexington's voice sounded in the three's ears.

"Because of who we are, we have to be cautious about strangers", Goliath's voice said. Zaus put her pointer finger to her closed lips telling the two gargoyles behind her to be quiet. They nodded and continued up the steps till they where right behind the leader and the small gargoyle.

"Zaus was right. I was so totally wrong!" The sorceress heart broke for her small friend, but she knew he would be disappointed.

"No, Lexington, Zaus may have been right about 'The Pack', but you were also right. We can not hide from the world, we must live in it, we must search for allies, kinder spirits, and we must take chances like we did tonight." Goliath looked back, a smile came to his face when he saw the sorceress and the other two young gargoyles with her.

"I think you owe a certain sorceress an apology for what you said to her." The smallest gargoyle eyes widened slightly when he saw his three best friends standing behind him and Goliath.

"Hey, Lexington." Zaus gave a small wave as her small friend got off his pedestal and walked till he was only a foot away from her.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you, Zaus. You were right, we shouldn't believe everything we see on the television. I was just so convinced that they where warriors like us, that I didn't want to believe in anything else. Can you ever forgive me?" Lexington kept his eyes on the ground not daring to look up at the sorceress he hurt earlier. That eyes widened when two small, slim, but strong arms wrapped around his neck.

"Of course I forgive you, Lexington. You are my friend and my family. I could never stay mad at you. I am sorry as well." Zaus smiled as she felt the small gargoyle wrap his arms around her, returning the embrace. After about a minute the sorceress and the small gargoyle released from their apologetic brace.

"I just saw on the television that 'The Pack' has been arrested, and I thought they where the good guys", Hudson said as he came up the steps.

"Can't believe everything on the picture box, my friend", Zaus said to the old gargoyle before turning her attention back to the three young gargoyles ready to glide down to the proper pedestals.  
"Oh I have a surprise for you guys tomorrow. I think you'll be most excited, Lexington."  
The youngest gargoyle smiled brightly as he and his rookery brothers glided to their rightful spots for a day of rest.

The sorceress smiled as she descended down the stairs and headed to her room for a nice hot shower and a good day's rest.

* * *

**_Well I all hope you liked this new chapter! As I said before I will try to up date as soon as I can._**

**_Please Review and I will see you all soon!_**


	12. The Mysterious Guy

_**Hello Everyone! Since it took me so long to get the other chapter i thought to post another one sooner, Hope you All Like!**_

* * *

"So how's the bike coming along?" Elisa was seated in a booth, in a small restaurant called 'Big Max and Family'.

Sitting across from the detective was a twenty-two year old sorceress she had met almost a month ago at the home of David Xanatos, along with the sorceress' gargoyle friends. Both women had met up for an early dinner before sunset.

"It's just about finished. We should get it done early this evening", Zaus said as she took small sips from her tea.

"Are you ok, Zaus? You look really tired."

"I am fine, Elisa. I have been up with the guys every night helping them with the bike, so I have not gotten much sleep." Zaus smiled at the concerned detective. Staying up late was not the only reason she had been tired, though. Ever since the fight with Demona and Xanatos, her body kept getting weaker little by little. Except for that one day when she got into an argument with Lexington about 'The Pack'.

"Well then I think you should turn in early tonight, after the bike is finished." Zaus nodded her head just as the detectives phone went off. She politely excused herself from the table, saying she be right back, and left out off the restaurant to take the call.  
As the sorceress stared into her steaming tea, a smile spread to her face as she remembered, exactly one week ago today, the reaction on her three best friends' faces where when she had showed them the abandoned garage.

~Flash Back~

"How much further, Zaus? I'm getting hungry." Broadway asked from along side his red rookery brother, who held the sorceress in his arms as they glided through the sky.

"You just ate thirty minutes ago. I think it's time you go on a diet and exercise along with Bronx." Both the red and the yellowish gargoyle snickered as the blue rookery brother pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was just kidding, my friend, and to answer your question: we are almost there, first we need to land on that roof right there." Zaus pointed to a slightly tall red brick building with gravel on the top.

Once on the roof Zaus was placed gently onto her feet by her beaked friend. Walking to the ledge of the roof she looked down to make sure the coast was clear.

"Alright, this way." As she began to go down the fire escape, the three gargoyles were right behind her.

When on the ground, the sorceress looked out of the ally way up and down the streets. Seeing them empty, she went to the front of the building they had landed on and opened the big metal door. Quickly she waved her hand, giving them a sign to hurry up and get into the building. Once the three gargoyles were in, the sorceress joined them, closing the door behind them.

"What is this place?" Brooklyn asked after the sorceress had turned out the lights.  
In the room there were all different types of tools and motor bike pieces scattered around. The sorceress laughed lightly. For her three gargoyle friends stood with the mouths gaping and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"This is called a garage, humans use it to put their cars in, or store things. I even saw some fixing cars and other things in their garage. I was going to show you guys sooner, but I wanted it to look nicer then it did, and with the whole 'Pack' thing going on."

"How did you find this place?" Lexington asked as he began to check everything out.

"One night when me and Elisa where out, we came a crossed this little place. I told her what happened the first night I showed you guys around the city. Don't worry, she promised not to tell Goliath either." Zaus reassured her gargoyle friends, sighing when they relaxed from their stiffened position.

"So she thought it would be cool if we cleaned up the place and got some parts, so that our genius here could make a motor bike from scratch."

"You mean me?" Lexington looked to the sorceress shocked.

"Of course Lex. No offence to the rest of us, but you are the smartest and the best at understanding how machines work in the century. I know you can do it. I have faith in you." Zaus got to eye level with the small gargoyle, placing both her small pale hands on his shoulders and looking him right in the eyes as she spoke.

"She's right Lex. You are a lot smarter with machines then us, and whatever it is you need, we will be there to help you." Brooklyn said as he crouched down next to the sorceress.

Zaus had to catch herself from falling back, when the small gargoyle embraced her in a surprising hug.

"Thank you Zaus. You're the best human friend a Gargoyle could have." Zaus just smiled as she returned the hug.

~End Of Flack Back~

Zaus was brought out of her thoughts when a waitress set a hot apple pie in front of her, along with another cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong table. I ordered and ate a little while ago."

"No this is the right table, you're the only one in the restaurant the has surprisingly natural bleach blond hair, and that beautiful emerald around your neck..."

"And may I ask where this came from?" Zaus' brow was raised in confusion as she looked at the waitress before her.

"Oh, it came from the nice gentlemen at the bar. He is the one with light brown shaggy hair and a loose fitted dark blue polo." The waitress pointed to the middle of the restaurant where the bar stood.

When the sorceress looked, her cheeks tinted red. There sitting as the bar was a man in his early twenties, wearing a loose fitted shirt, or polo as the waitress said. He wore faded black jeans with gray shoes. His hair was light brown, kinda messy, hanging slightly over his deep blue eyes that were looking right to her. A smile graced the man's lips as he gave her a small wave.

"So you decided to order something sweet." Zaus took her gaze from the mysterious man focusing them on the detective that sat back in her seat.

"No ma'am. The nice gentlemen ordered and paid for it himself." The waitress said as she pointed to the deep blue eyed mysterious man, who was still looking over there.

"Would you look at that. Could you wrap this up for her, we have to be going." The waitress nodded before taking the plate with the pie and going to the back to wrap it up. Elisa's eyes darted right to the sorceress who had taking sudden interest in the oak table they sat at.

"Hey, relax. When a guy does that, that means he thinks you're cute."

"But what do I do? I have never had a guy to like me before." Zaus could feel her face getting redder.

"First, relax." When the wrapped pie had come back the sorceress was a lot calmer.

"Second, look back to him and wave with a smile. I told the waitress to tell him thank you for the pie from you."

Taking a deep breath the sorceress looked back to the mysterious man to see the waitress, who had given her the pie, finish talking to the man before going to another table. With a small smile she waved to him. The blue eyed man smiled and waved to her just as she and the detective left through the door. Once a little way from the restaurant Zaus was finally able to speak.

"Thanks, Elisa. You where a big help back there."

"Don't worry, you'll get that a lot here in Manhattan. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow, I have to get back to work. Do you need a ride to the garage?", Elisa asked as she opened her car door.

"No it's only two block from here. I can walk. I told the guys I would meet them there." Zaus said looking at the almost night sky.

"Alright - but be careful, that is a really bad part of town."

"I'll be fine, Elisa, I'm stronger then I look." With that said both the detective and sorceress went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Well I hope you all Liked it.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	13. The Picture & Letter

_**Hello everyOne, I am happy to announce that I finaly got this new chapter done! Took a while cause I have been Busy, but here it is! I hope you will all enjoy!**_

* * *

__When the sorceress got close to the garage, she could already hear the sounds of the smart youngest gargoyle already working on the finishing touches on the bike.

"What's the Pass word?" Broadway's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"If you don't open this door in two seconds, I'm throwing this warm apple pie away!" Zaus smirked when she heard a crash and the garage door open suddenly. Before she could say a word, she was pulled into the garage, the heavy gargoyle closing the door right behind her.

"Damn Broadway, easy with the pulling will ya." Zaus rubbed her right up arm where the gargoyle had grabbed her a little to hard.

"I'm sorry, but we left the castle as soon as we woke and I have not eaten yet." Broadway's face fell as he looked to the ground.

"It's alright, here." Zaus placed the plastic container in the blue gargoyles claws, which brought a smile to his face before opening and eating the pie.

"How is it going Lexington?" Zaus walked over to the small gargoyle, who had just finished welding a piece of metal to the bike.

"It's almost finished, if these two would would stop pestering me I would have had it done right when you got here."

"You two need to learn patients. " Zaus took a small disposable camera from her pocket and took a quick picture of the small gargoyle at work.

The white haired sorceress had loved to take pictures of her friends. Ever since the detective showed her this little device she was constantly using it.

"Why bother with a helmet, you head hard enough." Zaus heard her big blue friend from behind her as she help the small gargoyle lift up motor bike.

"It's all part of the look. What do you guys think?"

A smile spread to the sorceress's face. For her red gargoyle friend was sporting the leather jacket she found in her closet and a helmet.

"Not bad my friend. Now all of you get around the bike so I can get a quick shoot." Zaus gestured to the bike while waving the camera around. Once in place, she took the shoot and smiled.

"Here Zaus, let me take one of you with the bike. After all, if it weren't for you, we would probably still be a the castle bored out of our minds."

The sorceress nodded as she placed the camera in the small gargoyles clawed hand and walk over to the red gargoyle, who had seated himself comfortably on the bike. She leaned lightly against the bike, she hand's placed behind her. Her pin straight white hair falling over her right shoulder, the sorceress looked to the camera with a Mischief smirk on her face, a smiled on her face as the youngest gargoyle took the picture.

As the camera was handed back to her, the sound of the motor engine echoed in the small garage. Turing around she took a quick shot of the red gargoyle before Broadway lifted the garage door and Brooklyn took of into the night.

The sorceress smiled as the other two gargoyles cheered their rookery brother on, but it stopped when they saw he was not coming back.

"Hey, don't we get our turns?" Broadway asked.

While the two gargoyles and sorceress looked at each other slightly wondering when the red gargoyle would be back, a shadow was perched on top of the roof next to them. Unknown to them, the shadow figure's eyes where focused on the white haired girl, before taking to the air and following the red gargoyle.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift guys. I would have hated to walk all the way back here." Zaus said when the two gargoyles landed on the castle.

"No problem, its better when you with us anyway. That way we know you didn't run to any trouble on your way back." Broadway said as he placed the sorceress on her feet.

"You want to come with us to see Goliath?" Lexington asked.

"I can't, I have something planed. I'll catch you guys later tho." With a small wave, The sorceress walked down the stone steps, and into the castle towards Xanatos's office where they went to when they awoke.

'So many spells, no wonder my brother kept this book by him at all times.' Zaus thought as she looked threw the pages in the Grimorum Arcanorum. She had taken the spell book from its glass case and brought it to her room where she would not be disturb.  
While pacing the room, spell book in hand, a folded piece of paper fell out of the book and landed with a soft thud onto the stone ground. Setting the book on the bed, the sorceress kneeled down and picked up the ageing piece of paper.  
Looking closely, she saw her name written on it. The ink was almost faded but it was still readable up close. Cautiously she opened the folded paper, careful as the not damage or rip the aged paper.  
As she began to read the Aged paper, her eyes become wide, her heart throbbing painfully as she read.

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I do not know if this will ever get to you, but if it does, I want to apologize for what I have done to you and the Gargoyles. Mostly you, if I had not let my anger taken control of me, I would have recognized you with the gargoyles before casting the spell. I do not know when you will awake, or if you ever will, but I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did. I have asked Goliath to protect you when you all have awaken. We may have not got along but You are my sister and I love you very much. Be safe, Stay strong and take care my dear sister, and my this letter find you in the future._

_You Dearest Brother, Magus._

The sorceress had fallen to her knees as she red the letter, tears streamed slowly down her face, her heart throbbing against her chest. She could tell her brother was crying when he wrote this letter, for there where old tear drop spots on the ageing letter. Tears fell from her cheek and onto the letter as she stared at each word on the paper. With a shaky breath, she whipped the tears away and slowly stood, her brother wanted her to be strong, and she was going to.

Folding the letter back up she went to her bed side table and placed it neatly and carefully in the drawer. Sitting on the bed she played the words in her head over and over again.  
After about an hour, the sorceress had regained her self and was walked slowly to the gargoyles tower. It would be a little while before she was fully herself again.

'Maybe I'll go see Elisa tomorrow. Maybe she can help me a bit.' Zaus was brought out of her thought when she heard her name being called.

"Hello Elisa." Zaus stopped when she saw it was the detective and stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey Zaus, you ok? You seem a bit down, what wrong?" Elisa asked as she and the sorceress continued to walk up the stone steps.

"It's about my brother. I wanted to talk to you about it, if your free that is."

"Sure, I got the day off. will leave to my place after the guys go to sleep."

Zaus nodded to the detective as they both reached the top.

As The detective went over to the lavender gargoyle, the sorceress then to her three best gargoyle friends, who were perched on the ledge. When she looked to the red gargoyle she could tell something was on his mind. She thought he would be happy after his little 'joy ride' around town, but instead he looked unsure about something.

The sorceress was aging brought out of her thought when she heard Goliath protesting something that Elisa said.

"It concerns you. You all have to find another place to live, but don't worry, I think I found the perfect place."

"There is not need for that, Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now."

"How do we know that? What if he tries to reclaim it?" Brooklyn said, gaining everyone's attention.

"We will deal with that eve if or when it happens, but we are not leaving our home!" Goliath explained just as the sun was rising.

Brooklyn was about to protest, but the sun had risen and turned them to stone.

"Is it true Xanatos will be back soon?" Zaus looked to the detective with concern in her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, Xanatos was able to shorten his time in prison, I have a place where the gargoyle can live, and you can stay with me."

"Thank you Elisa, but it is going to be hard to convince Goliath to leave the castle." Zaus said as she and the detective descended down the stone steps.

"I know. Anyway, lets head to my place. You seem really down about your brother. Did you find out something about him?"  
"You could say that." As they continued to the elevators, the sorceress began to explain the letter to the detective and how he blamed himself for what happened to her. How it hurt her to read a letter from her brother who now dead and that he probably still blamed himself for what happened.

* * *

**_Well I hope you all Liked this New chapter._**

**_I Am sorry if this one sucks, but my mind could not come up with anything better. _**

**_Please Review!_**


	14. Nightmare

_**Hi Everyone! I Am glad you all liked my other Chapter, I hope you All like this new one!**_

* * *

__After a whole day of spending time with the detective, the sorceress felt like herself again. The detective was able to help the young girl by supporting her when she cried and telling her that even tho her bother was dead, he was still with her in her heart.

Right now the sorceress was lying in her bed looking threw the Grimorum Arcanorum once again, but as soon as she begun to read a few pages her eye lids became really heavy.

'I must be tired from not sleeping last night and the crying I did today. I think I'll just get a good nights rest for once.' Zaus thought as she rubbed her eyes. Shutting the book, she got up from her bed, placed the Grimorum Arcanorum on the dresser, and walking into the closet.

When she emerged, she was wearing just a black sports bra and gray yoga pants. just as the sun was setting, the sorceress climbing under the dark green covers, and laying her head on the fluffy silk over pillow. With in a ten minutes she was in a deep sleep.

Not long had she fallen a sleep, a certain red gargoyle had landed on her small window sill.  
When Brooklyn didn't see the spell book in its glass casing, he knew that the young sorceress would probably have it. Slowly he entered her room, his whole body stiffen when he saw her laying in bed. When she did not move, he sighed in relief. As he looked around the room his eyes landed on the Grimorum resting on top of her dresser.

As quietly as he could, he walked to the dresser and picked up the spell book carefully. Looking back, he made sure the young sorceress was still asleep. AS he jumped onto her widow sill, he took one last glans at her. His eyes landing on her peaceful sleeping face. He felt bad for stealing the spell book from her, but if Demona can get Goliath to see the truth about this new world, then maybe she can do the same for the sorceress.

"I promise to bring it right back." Brooklyn whispered, turning his gaze away from the sleeping sorceress and glided from her widow.

As soon as the gargoyle had left, the emerald around the sleeping girls neck began to glow a very dark green. Her face went from peaceful to terrified.

* * *

All she could see was blackness all around, a sinister laugh echoed in the darkness. The sorceress turned her head every which way to find where the laughing was coming from.

"_Why so scared my Dear? Afraid of your own shadow_." Zaus could feel the hot breath of someone right behind her. When she looked, her eyes went wide with fear.

Standing right behind her was non other then a dark green figure standing right behind her. Turning fully around, the sorceress back away. Once far enough the sorceress was able to see the figure better. The figure was just a dark green light with bright yellow eyes. What really scared the sorceress was that the figure was just a tall as her, had her exact female features, and the only thing not dark green was it waist length white hair.

"Wh.. What are you?" Zaus voice shaken.

"_Is it not obvious, I am you. The shadow of you that is. I have no physical form anymore, thanks to my cursed family._" The dark figure growled when is mentioned their family.

"_But that is not of important anymore_."

"Why are you here!?' Zaus was getting very frustrated with this being.

"_Yes Get angry, That is what fuels me, and soon I will be strong enough to break free of my Prison. Then I can take my revenge and right full place A-pone the royal thrown!_" The figure Laughed maniacally.

Before Zaus could ask what the figure meant, she vanished into the darkness, but the laughter still continued.

"Wake up Zaus! Come on, wake up!" A voice sounded threw the menacing laughter.

* * *

The sorceress eyes opened, her body shooting into a sitting position, her breathing come in gasps.

"Zaus Are you alright?"

Looking the her right, the sorceress saw Brooklyn looking at her with concern and fear. Taking a deep breath, she quickly calmed down her racing heart.

"I am alright, Just a Nightmare." Zaus was not about to let him or the other now about her dream. For all she new it could have just been a dream.

"I need your help, I took the Grimorum to Demona so she could use a spell to open Goliath's eyes to the truth about the world, but I was wrong. Instead she in slaved his mind, and I cant read the book for the counter spell."

"You Took The Grimorum to Demona! Brooklyn what were you thinking!" Zaus was not happy at all.

"I know your mad but you can yell at me later, right know we need to help Goliath, or his mind will forever be in slaved." Brooklyn pleaded with his sorceress friend.

With a sigh she threw the blankets off of her and stood, not caring she was in her sports bra.

"Fine, but we are having a serious talk when this is over." With that said, Brooklyn picked up the sorceress and glided out of her widow sill to the others who where watching Goliath.

When the two landed Elisa, who had shown up not to long ago, handed the spell book to the sorceress. Quickly, the sorceress scanned threw the book. When she looked to where the reversal spell would be, her breath caught in her throat. For where the page to the reversal spell should be was nothing but rips of a torn out piece of paper, along with a few others.

"I am afraid I can not help Goliath." Zaus slowly closed the book.

"What do you mean Zaus?" Elisa asked.

"I can't help because The reversal spell was ripped out. I am sorry my friends, but their is nothing I can do." Zaus lowered her head in disappointment

"So, he's stuck like this forever?" Broadway asked.

"I don't know if you can under stand me Goliath, but I'm sorry. This is all my fault, if I hadn't let Demona talk me into steeling the Grimorum, this would not have happened " Taking his gaze off the leader, Brooklyn looked to the sorceress. He knew she was beyond mad.

"I'm sorry to you too Zaus. I should have not stolen the book. I should have talked to you about Demona and about what she had shown me. You are my closest friend and I should have come to you." Brooklyn's eyes were glued to the ground as he spoke. He dare not look at the sorceress he had betrayed.

"How are we going to help him? We don't have a reversal spell and we can't defeat it." Lexington voices slightly shaken.

"What a minute. We don't need to defeat the spell or do we need the reversal spell. We use the spell it's self." Zaus looked confused at the detective walked up to her red gargoyle friend, who still had the 'mind in slaving' spell, and handed the spell to her.

"Ok big guy. I'm holding the spell, and that means you have to do what I say." Zaus gripped the Grimorum close to her chest, hoping that what ever the detective had planed worked.

"Goliath, I want you to act, for the rest of your life, Exactly as you would, as if you where not under the spell."  
For a few long seconds nothing happened, but that all changed when Goliath's eyes when for glowing green to their normal black color.

"Very clever Elisa."

"Yes, Goliath's Back." Zaus jumped into the air, her grip loosening around the Grimorum slightly.

"I knew Demona was wrong about you at least. I am glad I didn't bring Zaus along with us."

"What are you talking about Brooklyn?" Elisa, along with everyone else, now looking at the red gargoyle.

"Demona also wanted me to bring Zaus so she could use the spell on her as well. Zaus was the only human that she trusted back then, and she wanted her on our side. I decided against it and told Demona that Zaus was with Elisa. I didn't want Zaus anywhere near that gargoyle no matter what."

Zaus looked to her red friend with shock. He had protected her from the evil clutches of Demona and here she was mad at him with every fire of her being for stealing the book and taking it to that evil female gargoyle.

"Goliath, I'm so Sorry.."

"You have apologized once already Brooklyn. I could still hear, even though I could not act."

"What Demona said sounded so true at the time."

"Of course it did Brooklyn, She only embraces half of the truth. The truth she only wants to Believe. She got to you when you were at your most vulnerable. It is not your fault." Zaus placed a comforting hand on her red friends strong shoulder.

"I understand now, and I understand if you hate me Zaus. What I did was not right, and for that, I am sorry."

"I do not hate you Brooklyn, I am mad, but I do not hate you. You did what you thought was right at the time. I thank you for bringing me the book back, and I thank you for protecting me from Demona. Who knows what she could have made me do while under her spell."

Zaus smile at her friend, looking into her eyes the red gargoyle saw not hate but gratitude in them.  
"

Come, The sun is rising, and I for one could Use some rest." Goliath said as her walked to his pedestal, the rest following.

"Hey, What happened to the Motorcycle?" Lexington asked, remembering that it was not back in the garage.

"Um, it blew up." Brooklyn said lowly, a frown on his face.

"Oh, What!" Zaus could not help but laugh as the yellow gargoyle's face turned to stone in a shocking way. Knowing that tonight, Brooklyn would have some explaining to do about that had happen.

* * *

_**Well I hope you All Like this Chapter! I hope to get the next once out soon.**_

_**Please Review. **_

_**Seeing all your review is was keeps me writing these amazing chapters!**_


	15. Puck, The Trickster

_**Hi everyone. I first want to thank waffleirony For helping me so much with editing my chapters and helping me with they Gargoyle biology when I need it.**_

_**And A Special Thanks to Trying To Put Pen To Paper For suggesting, Are Amazing Fay Puck!**_

_**I Also want to thank all of you for all the amazing reviews, and for that I have decided to make this chapter much longer, just for you guys!**_

_**Now Enough Babbling and on With the Story!**_

* * *

Lifting her head from the toilet, the sorceress flushed the remains of her stomach contents down the drain. This would be the third time that Zaus had gotten sick the same night. Slowly, yet shaky, she stood to her feet and walked to the sink. After brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out, her now pale silver green eyes scanned her features. The bags under her eyes had gotten worse, her usual pale skin was even paler, she could be considered a ghost if people saw her.

Her gargoyle friends were very concerned when they saw her like this a couple nights ago, even the detective, but she just told them that she was just a little ill from lack of sleep. Elisa had explained to them that she just needed to sleep for a few days and not to be disturbed.  
That was the problem though, every time she went to sleep, she would have that crazy dream with that mysterious green figure and wake up in sweat. It had been going on for a week now. To make things worse, she could not keep any food down, she was running a high fever, and her head was killing her. It did nothing but pound nonstop.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, a loud, annoying, banging noise echoed around her room. Griping her head in pain, she slowly walked to her door and opened it just a smig.

"Yes, Owen, how can I help you?" Zaus didn't even try to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I am deeply sorry to disturb you, Miss Zaus, but I wanted to inform you that your friend Elisa Maza has been shot and is in critical condition at the hospital."  
New found energy flowed through her veins as she threw open her door and slammed the blond man into the stone wall behind him, lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"What do you mean by "critical condition"? What happened?" Zaus voice was laced with anger and fear.

'"She may not last the next twenty-four hours. I am not sure what caused the detective to get shot." Owen was calm, even when being pressed harshly against the stone wall.

'She can't die... She has done so much for me and the gargoyles.' Zaus thought as she let go Xanatos' aide.

"Can you take me to her."

"Of course, I will get the car."

Forgetting about her headache, high fever and sore body, the sorceress threw off her night clothes, and replaced them with a gray tank under a dark green sweater, black yoga pants and white running shoes. After putting her hair in a high pony tail, she grabbed her emerald and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Once in front of the hospital, Zaus didn't wait for Owen, she got out of the car and ran right in. Instead of waiting for the elevators, the sorceress took the stairs up to the fourth floor, remembering Owen saying something about it being the observation floor.

"I'm looking for... an Elisa Maza, she is a... friend of mine.. and I want to know... if she is alright." Zaus asked, between pants, the first nurse she saw when she exited the stair well.

"Miss Maza is in room 415, but no one other than family members are allowed to see her." The red headed nurse said. When she looked up from her charts, the sorceress was out of her sights.

Once the sorceress found the room, making sure no one was looking, she quietly and quickly snuck into the room.

'Oh Elisa..' Zaus' eyes scanned over all the equipment that was around the detective to keep her alive. She placed one of her pale warm hands onto one of the detective slightly cold tan ones.

"You cannot die, Elisa. You have done so much for me and my friends. You have tought us much about this new world, you have even helped us in our time of need. Especially me. You became my first and only human friend in a thousand years, helping me whenever I needed it." Zaus hand gripped tightly around the detective's limp one, silent tears slowly streaming down her face as she remembered everything that this women had done for her ever since she had awoken.

"For that, I am going to help heal you, as gratitude for all you have done."

Taking in a shaky breath, the sorceress closed her eyes and began to focus what energy she had left, to help out her friend. A light glow illuminated the emerald as it surrounded both females in a light green glow.

Not even a minute into the healing process, Zaus' head begun to ache, her legs feeling like they would give away any second. When her legs did gave away, she fell to her knees, but she still held onto the detective's hand, continuing the healing process.

As the last bit of energy left the sorceress' body, her hand slipped away from the sleeping detective, the rest of her body falling to the ground with a light thud. Her vision became blurry as she looked to the white ceiling above, her body completely numb now.

A very blurry man in a white coat was the last thing the young sorceress saw, as the darkness welcomed her.

* * *

It was nice and peaceful as Owen was going over some paper work in his office. The silence was broken by the seaming of the double doors being forcefully pushed open. Not even flinching or looking up from his paper work, Owen already knew who it was.

"How did it happen?" Goliath's voice sounded in his ears.

"We're not sure yet. She was trying to get a stolen shipment of particle beam weaponry off the streets. It was very important to her." Owen looked up from his papers to the gargoyles around his desk.

"Where is she?" The oldest gargoyle asked.

"She is in Manhattan General, along with Miss Zaus."

"What do you mean?"

"When I told Miss Zaus about the detective, she insisted that I take her to the hospital. When I had gotten to the room, they were rushing her unconscious form into another room. If you will excuse me." Owen put the papers into a suit case and headed out of his office. Leaving the gargoyles to talk amoungst themselves.

"Zaus must have been trying to heal Elisa." Goliath coming to the conclusion as to why she went there.

"But why is she there now? She should be back with a healed Elisa." Hudson asked.

"Well lately she hasn't been feeling well. Something must have been going on that she has not been telling us. Something must have happened while she was with Elisa." Lexington said, concern in his voice.

"I will go and check on them both."

"Let me go with you. I want to make sure they're alright as well." Brooklyn looked to his Leader.

"But we need to find Broadway as well, I'm worried about him..." Lexington said.

"Brooklyn, you go with Lexington to look for Broadway. I will go and check on your human friends." Goliath could see in Brooklyn's eyes that he wanted to protest, but the red gargoyle just nodded his head.

"Hudson, you and Bronx stay here and guard the castle." With that, Goliath left the castle to the hospital.

* * *

After seeing Elisa, Goliath had found the sorceress a few rooms down from the detective. Seeing no one in there, Goliath opened the window and climbed in. The gargoyles' eyes saddened. The sorceress was a lot paler then her usual color, her breathing was very slow, the black under her eyes confirmed she had not slept in days.  
A machine next to her beeped every few seconds, showing her heart rate was slow as well.

"You must stay strong, Zaus. You are a warrior and a strong sorceress. You must keep fighting." Goliath placed a gentle clawed hand on top of the young girl's head, hoping that she had heard what he said. Hearing approaching foot steps, the lavender gargoyle climbed out the window, closed it and glided into the night sky.

* * *

Though her body lay still in the bed, she was running in her mind. She did not know where to go, for all around her was pitch black, the only light that showed was the small glow that illuminated around her body. She did not care, all she wanted to do was to get away from that high pitch maniacal laughter.  
It felt like she had been running for days, her legs sore, sweat ran down her face, her lungs struggling for air as she ran. Her legs finally gave up, causing the sorceress to fall onto her stomach with a loud thud.

"So we finally run out of steam, huh." The glowing green copy-cat female figure appeared from the shadows, a hand on her hip as she strutted over to the fallen sorceress.

"What.. The.. Hell.. Do you.. Want with... ME?!" Zaus panted, her white hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"Haven't you noticed? I am feeding off of you my dear."

"W..What?" Zaus' body began to shake.

"I am feeding off your energy, your life span, even know I'm finishing off what is left in your pathetic little body, Then you'll be nothing more then a mere lifeless vessel. Well that is, till I gain control over it."

"How.. How is this possible.." Zaus' voice shook, her eyes glued to the ground in fear.

"Why, it's my emerald dear. At first I could only feed off your energy when you used the emerald for your magic. Once I was strong enough, I began to slowly feed, even when you did not use the emerald. I am able to feed more off of you when your're angry. That day you got into that fight with your little gargoyle friends was like a feast for me!" Seeing the little sorceress shake with fear put a huge grin on the green figures face. Seeing that she would be gone soon, she thought it would be fair to at least tell her why she was doing this.

"You see, years before your kind came to inhabited the world. I was one of the most powerful spell caster alive. That is, till my own family thought I was getting out of hand and locked me away into that emerald you now wear around your neck."

"So this whole time, it was you who was making me so weak and tired. When I get out of here, I am never using that thing again!" Zaus tried to be brave, but the courage she had built up vanished, as the figure began to laugh once again.

"I am afraid, my dear, that you wont make it. Even if you did and threw away the emerald, I would still feed. For when you where put to stone sleep, My emerald was able to merge with your body. Making it easier for me to feed." The figure kneeled down to the sorceress, an evil smirk on her lips.

"Once I'm free, I think I will start off by imprisoning your gargoyle friends. They will make worthy warriors for my army, after I used the mind slave spell that is."

"NO! You can't! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Zaus tried to stand, but her legs where numb, tears threatened to fall, but she held them back.

"A pathetic sorceress like you? I do not think so. The only way you would be able to stop me is if my twin brother were here."

"Did I hear my lovely sister mention me in her little conversation." A playful voice rang out from the shadows.

As Zaus looked for the owner of the voice, the green figure's glowing yellow eyes widened in fear. Standing quickly, she began to search around frantically.

"Where are you, you Little pip squeak?! Show yourself!"

"All you had to do was ask, Tiana. My, your temper is still as bad as it was almost four-thousand years ago." A man with waist length white hair, pale skin and pointed years appeared right between Zaus and the green figure.

The green figure, named Tiana, jumped back in fear, while Zaus looked the being up and down. He was a few inches taller than her. He wore a red shirt with gold trim sleeves, under a dark purple tunic that went a few inches past his waist, dark purple leggings and red, with gold trimming, pointed shoes. He also had a gold sash tied around his waist.

"Why you little.."

"Ah, ah, you wouldn't want big daddy Oberon to know about what you have been doing to this girl. Do you?" The strange white haired man cut off the green figure while waving a finger.

"I may have been trapped in that emerald, but I know that you have been on daddy's bad side for quite a while. You wouldn't dare go near him, in fear he may punish you."

"That may be true, but when I tell him that your have planes on ruling the world and overthrowing him, I'm sure I'll be on his good side again." The man just smirked at the scowled the green figure was giving him.

"You little.." Tiana stopped in mid sentence as the white haired man's eyes began to glow bright yellow.

"That who is here, begone out of sight and hearing range, for you are no longer needed to torture thy poor girl."

The green female figure screamed as she vanished into the darkness, her screams soon gone as well. The white haired man turned, putting his full attention on the fallen girl before him.

"Who are you? Your not with her, are you?" Zaus locked her silver green eyes with the man's black ones.

"I am Puck, one of the many Children of Oberon. I have been given thy title of The Trickster, but you will learn more about me when the time comes. As for Tiana, no, I would not stupe to her level, plus what fun would it be to enslave humanity? To be honest, I'd rather make big daddy Oberon mad with my tricks then side with little sister Tiana." The man, named Puck, said as he floated to the young girl, putting out a hand to help her up.

Zaus looked cautious at it for a sec, before placing one of her shaking hands in his. A rush of new energy flowed through her body when her skin touched his.

"There now, you look a lot better." Puck said as he helped the girl to her feet.  
Seeing the confused look on her face, Puck summoned a full length mirror that appeared right in front of her.

Zaus' eyes widened as she looked at her reflection. For her hair was not sticking to her now non sweaty face, but was now pulled into a low braid. Her skin was back to its original pale color, the darkness under her eyes was gone, and instead of a hospital gown, she was wearing her old formal gray lose fitting dress from a thousand years ago. A small smile spread to her face, happy to see the old thing.

"Thank you very much, Puck. I am.."

"Zaus, the young sorceress of the Magus a thousand years ago. Also a great fighter and one of the closest friends to the gargoyles." Puck cut her off as the mirror disappeared.

"How do you know all that?"

"I have been keeping my eye on you ever since you found that emerald, and I must say, you are a very interesting human. Those before, who have tried to harness the power of Tiana have never succeeded, but you got it right away. Very impressive indeed!" Puck floated around the sorceress in amusement.

"Because of this stupid thing, ny energy and life span have been being feed upon by that crazy monster you call a sister!" Zaus pointed to the emerald around her neck.

"Even if I get rid of it, the emerald has infused itself within my body. She will continue to do so till my body is a empty vessel for her to take..."  
Zaus casted her eyes to the ground, tears slowly welding up in her eyes. She felt a slim but strong hand under her chin, pulling her gaze from the ground and looking up into black colored eyes.

"That may be true, but I can help you. I can trap her back inside the emerald like before, making sure she can't feed on you." Unlike his usual cheery voice, his voice was low and serious.

"You can do that?"

"I can, but you can not use the emerald anymore. If you do so she will break free once again."

"What if I need my magic... It help's me when I am in tight situation... I do not have the magical potential like my brother did... I will be so useless now.."

"You are very strong, Zaus, even without the emerald, you have your own magical potential, you just need to harness that on your own. You will not be useless to your friends." Puck's eyes stared into Zaus' showing her that he was telling the truth and not a lie.

"Besides, something will be in your possession to help you reach the power deep with in you." Puck's seriousness went away as he went back to his happy self as he looked to his wrist, pretending to look at a watch.

"Oh darn, and I was having fun getting to know you. Well my dear, though it was nice to finally see you in person, it is time I be off, but before I go..." Placing a hand of the sorceress' head, the fay's eyes began to glow a bright yellow.

"Who with in thy that harms you, I seal away deep down in her prison once again. So Tiana does not hurt thy again." A small yellow glow formed around Zaus, but only for a second - then it vanished.

"Now, wake up." Puck said with a smile, removing his hand from her head.

"What do you mean?" Zaus raised a brow in confusion, but everything was consumed in a bright white light.

* * *

Zaus shielded her eyes with one arm from the brightness. After a few seconds she removed her arm to see a man in a white lab coat looking at her with a smile on his tan face.

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Burnett. We where starting to worry."

"Where am I?" Zaus sat up slowly, not realizing what the doctor had said, looking around the small yellow room.

"You're in Manhattan General Hospital. You gave us quite a scare when you passed out two weeks ago. Now that you're awake, there is someone here who wants to see you."

'Two weeks? I must have used what bit of energy I had left to heal Elisa.' Zaus thought as she stared at the dull yellow colored wall.

"I hope Elisa is alright, the guys must be so worried."

"They are extremely worried." A voice called from the door way.

Tuning her head sharply, Zaus smiled as she saw the detective come in while sitting in a chair like thing with wheels. The Detective was dressed in her usual black shirt under her red jacket, fitting light blue jeans and black shoes.

"Elisa! You're alright!"

"Of course I am, and it's thanks to you. Goliath told me that you had come here to try and heal me. If it were not for you, I would not have made it through the night. You risked your own life to save me, and for that I am grateful. How can I ever repay you?" Elisa was now next to the sorceress' bed.

"You don't have to repay me. I did it because you have done so much for me and the gargoyles. I did not want to lose you. Your my best and only human friend that I have. I'd not know what I would have done with out you."

"Well, trust me, I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

Both detective and sorceress smiled at one another. Happily each other was alright. In the back of Zaus' mind, she still wondered back to the strange fay she had met in her dream. Would she tell Elisa and the Gargoyles about all that has happened, or would she keep it a secret?

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this Amazing chapter!**_

_**I put a lot of work into it!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Enter Macbeth

**_Hello Everyone. I want to tank all of you for the Reviews, I love them all =)_**

**_Also a big thanks to _****_waffleirony._**

**_For helping Beta Read and everything! Your the best Man!_**

* * *

"Mind explaining to me why the Doctors kept calling me by your last name?" Zaus was sitting in front of Xanatos' aide, in his office, while he was looking through some paper work.

After waking up, Zaus had to stay in the hospital for two extra days for observation. While she was there, she gave each doctor strange looks when they called her Miss Burnett. She would have asked why they kept calling her that, but thinking they may have thought she had lost her memory and would have kept her longer, she just went along with it.

As soon as she was able to leave, Elisa and her brother, who was kind enough to give her a ride, picked her up two hours before sunset, from the hospital and took her to Xanatos' company. Once there, she headed right upstairs and right into the blond man's office.

"You see, Miss Zaus, since you have no records whatsoever here, I took the liberty of filling out the necessary paper work for you to stay at the hospital till you were well enough. When they asked what relation I had with you, I put down that I was your older brother and all. Which is why they called you by my last name."

"You didn't have to go through the trouble. I would have been fine on my own." Zaus stood from her seat and headed out the door.

* * *

When the sorceress got to her room, she went right to her bathroom and took a half an hour hot shower. Once fully clean, she stepped out, wrapping a white towel around her slim body and headed to her closet.

"It has been so long since I have seen the guys. They will be so surprised when they see I'm back." Zaus said as she begun to dry her hair.

When she had awoken, the detective had told the gargoyles that she was alright, but not to visit her because she was being monitored very carefully and did not want to risk her gargoyle friends to be seen.

Brushing her now dry hair, Zaus looked into the full length mirror too examine herself. Covering her top half was a long fitting short sleeve dark red top, showing off her small curves nicely, that reached a little past her mid thy, the left sleeve did not exist. Black leggings hugged her slim legs nicely while black combat boots covered her small feet. Her hand made gargoyle pendant was pinned to the black silk ribbon tied to her upper left arm.

Zaus smiled, happy to look like her old self. Not thinking, she reached for the emerald that lay on top of her dresser. Only an inch away did she stop as she remembered what the trickster, named Puck, told her in her dream. Not wanting to go through all that pain again, she picked up the emerald and threw it into the drawer of her night stand.

Seeing it was just about sunset, she headed out of her room and to the tallest tower where the gargoyles slept.

* * *

Once at the top, the sorceress saw the detective, who was on crutches for another week to heal, talking to a strange slightly tan man with white hair and beard wearing some kind of padding under a long black trench coat.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Zaus walked to stand next to the detective.

"Ah, you must be Zaus. Xanatos told me much about you, but he did not mention how amazingly beautiful you were."

"I'm flattered." Zaus' voice filled with sarcasm, she folded her arms over her chest, glaring harshly at this strange man.

"Who are you?"

"How rude of me. They call me Macbeth, fair maiden." The man, named Macbeth, bowed in front of the sorceress.

"How about we head inside and discuss why you're up here." Elisa said seeing the sun was almost set.

"You protect no secrets madam, I know all about these creatures." Macbeth gestured to the stone gargoyles.

Zaus had a bad feeling about this man, her glare burning into the back of his head. She averted her gaze when her gargoyle friends broke out of their stone sleep.

"Zaus! You're back!" Lexington, who was the first to see her, jumped on his pedestal and ran right to the sorceress, wrapping his arms around her waist, not noticing the strange man.

"Are you alright, lass?" Hudson asked while the other two young gargoyles hugged the sorceress as well, forming a big group hug.

"I am fine, Hudson. I am so happy to see you all again. It has been too long." Zaus said as she was released from her three best gargoyle friends' embrace.

"Welcome home, Zaus."

"It's good to be home, Goliath." Zaus looked to the leader who had placed his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Who's your friend, Elisa, Zaus?" Lexington asked when he caught sight of the older man standing next to the detective.

"He's not bothering you two, is he?" Broadway said defensively.

Bronx sniffed the air before growling, moving closer to the sorceress' side. Brooklyn and Lexington both stood close to their best human friend as well.

"I have come to offer you an invite, leave this drafty old castle and be guest at my home. Your young sorceress friend is also welcome."

Zaus' eyes hardened as she kept her eyes on this strange man before her and the clan. As soon as she laid eyes on him, the sorceress had her guard up.

"I am afraid we must refuse."

"Same here." Zaus said backing up the leader.

"I am afraid I must insist." Macbeth said as he revealed the guns strapped to his legs.

"I would not stood so low as to attack you while you slept, but now.."

"Well I don't like your attitude."

"Broadway, I wouldn't.." Zaus tried to warn her friend, but it was too late, for her blueish gargoyle friend had walked up to the strange man, who grabbed his arm and tossed him into Hudson, causing both of them to fall over the tower and onto the lower part of the castle.

"Hudson! Broadway!" Before she had the chance to see if they where ok, a big cloud of smoke clouded her vision, coughing violently to get the smoke out of her lungs.

Zaus gripped her right arm as a sharp pain went through it. Turning around, her eyes landed on the strange man, wearing some type of goggles over his eyes, pointing a gun at her. Anger rose inside of her, while running she raised her arm, aiming for a punch into his face. Only a foot away her vision became blurry, her legs turning to jelly. When she swung, she missed and was heading face first into the ground only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. When she looked up, she could only make out the white color of the person's hair and beard before everything went black.

* * *

"Zaus. Zaus, wake up. Come on, wake up." A deep voice sounded in the sorceress' ears, causing her to stir.

Opening her eyes, the sorceress focused on her two gargoyle friends and the dog like gargoyle in steel cages.

"Are you guys alright?" Zaus tried to move, but she found her hand to be bound tightly in steal cuffs high above her head, her ankles also bound.

"We're fine, how about you?" Lexington asked from behind his prison.

"I'm alright. My arms are killing me, though." Zaus moved her arms slightly, only to winch at how tight they were.

"Can you guys break out?"

"No, the cages are hooked up to that generator. If we try to escape we get socked pretty good." Lexington answered.

"Who is this Macbeth anyway?" Brooklyn asked sitting on the cage floor.

"The name sounds familiar.."

"Guys, who cares, right now we need to get out of here. Damn it!" Zaus was trying to loosen the cuffs, but she was only making her wrists raw.

"Can you use your magic to get us out?"

Zaus' body froze at her red friends question. What was she going to tell them? She couldn't tell them about what had been going on, they wouldn't believe her. She knew she would have to tell them one day, but today was not the day.

"When I went to heal Elisa, I used up the last bit of magic in that emerald.. Most of its power must have went to keeping me alive while in stone sleep.. I'm sorry, guys." Zaus said finally coming up with something.

"It's alright, Zaus. You're still a great sorceress to us, even if you can't use the emerald anymore."  
Bronx barked in agreement with the other two.

The sorceress gave a small smile to them before going back to loosening the cuffs.

* * *

*Zap*

"Ouch"

*Zap*

"Ouch"

*Zap*

"Ouch"

"How many times are you going to try that?" Lexington asked. His beaked rookery brother kept touching the steel bars with one of his talons.

"Until you figure a way to get us out of this. *Zap* Ouch."

The sorceress watched the two gargoyles talk, having stopped messing with her bounds when she begun to feel the warm sticky substance of her own blood trickle down her arm. Bronx looked to the sorceress, his ears flatten against his head when he smelled the sent of blood, his small wipe caused the other two to look at the sorceress, also catching the smell of blood.

"Zaus, you're bleeding.." Brooklyn's voice held concern, stopping from touching the bars to look at the small stream of blood going down her arms.

"I'm alright, just rubbed my wrist a little too raw while trying to loosen the cuffs." Zaus gave the red gargoyle a reassuring smile as he went back to touching the bars with one of his talons.

"As much as I love watching Brooklyn shock himself, I am really getting annoyed of 'Hanging around' here."

"Guys, did you see how the light dims when you did that?" Lexington said as he looked to his red cell mate.

"Oh. No, sorry, I was to busy thriving in agony to notice." Brooklyn said as he rubbed his sore talon.

"It looks like electrifying these bars takes a lot of power. Maybe if we can convert enough electricity to our cell, Bronx could break free from his." Lexington said examining the bars of the cell.

"Ok, but how? Oh, I get it." Brooklyn did not look happy at all.

"Lexington, that's crazy. You guys can really hurt yourselves." Zaus protested. She did not want to see her friends hurt.

"It's the only option we have right now, Zaus. On three. Ready?" Lexington said as he and Brooklyn stood up.

"Three!" Both Gargoyles shot forward, both of their clawed hands gripping tightly to the electrified bars.

"Bronx! Now is your chance! Break through, quickly!" Zaus yelled to the gargoyle beast.

Sniffing the bars quickly, he bit through them and got out very fast. Once he was out, both young gargoyles collapsed onto the cage floor. Bronx walked up to the sorceress and sniffed at the chains on her feet.

"Don't worry about me, Bronx. Go get help." Bronx barked in understanding, taking off out the door.

"What a big brain for just a small gargoyle."

Zaus' head turned sharply, in the opposite direction Bronx left, to see the strange man that had brought them here.

"What do you want with us? We did nothing to you!"

"Revenge, my dear. Not on you, but on them." Macbeth pointed to the two worn out gargoyles.

"Then why capture me?" If it is the gargoyles he wanted then why was she here?

"You, my dear, are very special, also very beautiful." Macbeth had walked over to the sorceress, placing his gloved hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Leave her alone, you creep!" Brooklyn's voice rang out from behind Macbeth, but he just ignored it.

"A beautiful young woman like yourself should not have to deal with the likes of these monsters."

"These 'monsters' are my friends and family. If you have a problem with them, then you have a problem with me." Zaus voice was low and dark. She spat in his face, causing him to move back from her.

"You have spunk, but be warned, If you stay with these creatures, they will be the death of you." Macbeth whipped his face as he left the room.

"Are you ok, Zaus? Did he hurt you?" Lexington asked, concern filling his voice and eyes.

"He did nothing. Lexington. I'm fine." Zaus said giving a reassuring smile to the small gargoyle.

Just then a loud roar sounded from upstairs.

"Looks like Bronx found Goliath." Lexington said.

"Oh, is that Macbeth in for it now." Zaus said as she once again tried to loosen the cuffs that dug into her skin.

* * *

A few minutes later Bronx came rushing down the steps and ran right into the electrified cage. The electricity was still low from before, so he was able to break right through them.

"Good boy! Now will someone get me down. I can't feel my arms!"  
Brooklyn walk over to the sorceress, breaking the chains on her ankles, then the cuffs on her now raw wrist. Landing on her feet, the sorceress rubbed her very red and slightly cut wrist.

"Thanks, now let's get find Goliath and get out of here." The two young gargoyles nodded their head as they all followed the blue gargoyle beast up the stairs.

"Goliath!" Zaus yelled. When they reached the top of the steps, the room before them was covered in flames, Goliath standing right in the middle of it.

When Goliath got near, the began to run to out of the castle, Bronx leading the way. Once outside, far from the burning castle, the gargoyles and sorceress looked up to see an air craft leaving the burning castle as well.

"Let's go home." Goliath said as he climbed one of the tallest trees, the others following. Once at the top, Goliath picked up Bronx while Brooklyn lifted the sorceress in his arms before jumping off and gliding through the night sky.

* * *

"Are you alright, Zaus?" Goliath asked after a few minutes.  
Zaus looked to see the leader looking at her raw slightly cut up wrist that was now around the red gargoyles' neck.

"I'm fine, Goliath, I was trying to get loose from the cuffs. Macbeth had set them to tight, though."

As they reached the castle, Goliath and everyone's attention turned around at the sound of Broadway calling their leader's name, to see Broadway, Hudson, and Elisa all on another roof.

'Oh, this is not good.' Zaus thought as they landed on the same roof as the detective and other two gargoyles.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you protecting our home?!" Goliath was furious.

"You don't live there anymore." Elisa said.

"What!?"

"I found you a new home."

"How dare you! That castle is our home!" Goliath got right into the detective's face.

"She's right Goliath! The castle is not our home anymore!" Zaus said, backing up the detective as she got out of her red friends grasp.

"It's suicide to stay there!" Broadway said getting in the leader's face.

"Lad, they're right, you know. It's just a place of stone and wood. Home is more than that, Goliath."

"Home is the seven of us. Wherever we go, as long as we are together and we are all safe, that is home." Zaus backed up Hudson. Placing a caring hand on the leaders arm, she looked into his eyes hoping he would understand.

Stepping back quickly, the sorceress avoided getting hit by the leaders strong wing when he stretched it out and roared into the night sky. Zaus was upset that they had to leave as well, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Come, Goliath, let us go." Hudson said.

"Give me a few minutes." Goliath jumped off the roof and glided to the castle.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing!" Zaus' eyes were wide as she looked around the clock tower above the police station the detective worked at.

When Goliath had come back from the castle, the detective showed the gargoyles their new home. Zaus was kind of jealous, the gargoyles were going to stay in this amazing place, while she stayed with the detective in her apartment. She didn't mind at all, but living in a clock tower with the amazing view they had was pretty neat.

"I bet I could get this thing working again." Lexington said as he and Brooklyn examined the gears that controlled the clock tower.

"Why would you want to?" Brooklyn asked.

"I agree, it's dinging every hour would get quite annoying." Zaus leaned her arm against the red gargoyle's shoulder.

"It's not so bad. There is room right over there for a television and a nice chair too." Zaus just laughed for the old gargoyle was acting just like a regular old human would.

"Okay, it's a fixer upper. A few throw rugs, some flowers, this could be home." Elisa said as she looked up to the lavender gargoyle who was standing on the top walkway.

"Yes, as long as we're together, it's home." Goliath said, a small smile on his face.

"What about Zaus?" Broadway asked.

"She'll stay with me. We can even bring a small mattress up here so that she can stay here some days." Elisa said looking to the sorceress, who had a big smile on her face along with her three best gargoyle friends.

* * *

**_I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	17. The Artifact & A Little Fun

**_Hi Everyone! _**

**_Before you read this chapter I want to give thanks to _****_darkangel8950_****_!_**

**_For she has Drawn my Oc, Zaus, On DA. It is on her Account under the same mane if you would like to check it out._**

**_You can also check out my DA Account, I also have some Drawing of Zaus as well. My user name on there is _****_Crysta19_****_._**

**_I think that enough talk, on with the Chapter! =)_**

* * *

It had been about a week since the gargoyles and sorceress left the castle and the whole Macbeth thing. When the gargoyles did their patrol around the city, the sorceress would usually stay behind with the dog like gargoyle to watch over the castle.

Right now the sorceress was in the back seat of a limo, heading towards the museum. She had gotten a letter from Xanatos, stating that he wanted to show her something that might interest her.

She would have said no, but something was telling her that she needed to go. Once in front of the museum, the sorceress was greeted by Xanatos' aide opening the door.

"Glad you could make it, Miss Zaus. Mr. Xanatos will be very pleased."

"Sure he will. But I can't stay long. I have to meet my friends you know." Zaus got out of the limo and walked up the steps of the museum.

"But of course."

As the blond man lead the way, Zaus looked at all the different things in the museum. Some things grabbed her attention right away while most of them looked uninteresting and boring. The two soon came up to a group of people with cameras and lights pointing at a man with a light blue suit, Xanatos himself, and the most beautiful necklace in a glass casing between the two.

Zaus wanted to get a better look at the jewel, but waited patiently for them to be done.

"This is Travis Marshall at the Museum of Arts, where one of the most priceless jewels, the Eye Of Odin, has been donated by Xanatos from his private collection. This is quite a generous act, Mr. Xanatos. The Eye's worth millions to just give it away." Travis said as he looked to Xanatos.

"Well, Travis, I felt that the Eye should be shared with the world instead of being locked away in my personal museum. Besides, it's a great tax right off." Xanatos said.

"A few more donations like this, and New York might forget your prison record."

"I made a mistake, Mr. Marshall. I paid my debt to society. All I'm trying to do now is give back what might benefit others."

"I'm sure that is what you really want out of this, huh, Xanatos?" Zaus could not hold back her tongue anymore. This guy really got under her skin. All the attention was now on her.

"But of course. I'm glad you could make it. I want you to be the first of many to see this amazing artifact." Xanatos gestured to the cased jewel.

Seeing the cameras off now, Zaus walked over to the glass case and gazed at the jewel. While admiring its beauty, she saw a small spark inside. Though not very noticeable, she saw it. When it did spark, an ice cold shiver went straight down her whole spine.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" Xanatos' voice sounded beside her.

Shaking her head, she pulled her gaze away from the Eye and looked to the tan man, glaring at the slight smirk on his face.

"I'm fine, but I need go." Zaus turned from the man and began to walk to the exit.

"Of course, tell Goliath I said hello."

Zaus stopped in mid set, wanting to turn around and yell at him. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her hand into her blue jeans pocket and continued on her way.

* * *

"Then he tell me to tell Goliath he said hello. I seriously want to beat the man up!" Zaus' fist tightened, ready to punch something.

When Zaus got to the police station, thanks to the limo Xanatos paid for, she met the detective out front before she had to work. While the detective escorted the sorceress to the tower, she explained to her what had happened at the museum.

When they got close to the door that led to the clock tower, the detective headed back downstairs while the sorceress went to see her friends and tell them what happened.

"Relax, lass, he will get to what is coming to him." Hudson said as he flipped through the channels on the television that the detective had brought for them.

"Want to try out the remote toy car I fixed?" Lexington asked, waving the medium sized controller in his clawed hand, hoping it would help his friend relax a bit.

The sorceress smiled. With a nod she took the controller and began to mess with the two joysticks that controlled the car. Her yellowish friend helped her learn the controls.

"Oh I have a great idea!" Zaus said once she was used to the controls.

Remembering the dog biscuit she had in her pocket, she ripped off a small strand of fabric from the white tank she wore, took the biscuit from her jean pocket she wore over her tank, and tied it to the top of the toy car.

"What is that going to do?" Lexington asked from the stone steps he and the sorceress have been sitting on.

"Just watch." Placing the car back on the ground, Zaus used the controls, moving the car a few inches from the sleeping gargoyle beast's face.

"Bronx, wake up."

The Gargoyle Beast did nothing when the sorceress called his name - until the scent of sweet BBQ filled his nose. Opening his eyes, Bronx saw a nice size golden brown biscuit, not realizing it was tied to the toy car. He stretched out his neck to reach the treat, but it moved away from him.

The sorceress and the small gargoyle snickered at the confused look on on the gargoyle beast's face. Getting up from his lying position, he went to pick up the biscuit once again, but it moved away from him, going faster this time. Bronx growled in frustration and began to chase after the run away biscuit.

The sorceress and the small gargoyle laughed silently as she maneuvered the toy car around the clock tower.

"Hey! I'm walking here!" Brooklyn yelled, dodging the toy car and the gargoyle beast, as they ran in his path.

"Sorry, Brooklyn." Zaus said. Going down the steps she stopped the car at her feet, picked up the toy and took the biscuit off.

"I think that is enough exercise for you today. Here you go." Zaus gave the beast his biscuit, who went back over next to he old gargoyle's side, laid down and ate his treat.

"Fine work, lass, but he is going to need a lot more work to lose the weight he has." Hudson said from his spot in the old reclining chair.

"I know. Thanks for letting me mess with your toy, Lexington. I feel a lot better now." Zaus handed the controls back to her small friend.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help." Lexington took the controls and began to mess with the car again.

The sorceress headed up the steps and out the open archway that led to a beautiful view over the city. Leaning on the railing, Zaus took this time to think, her mind going back to the Eye of Odin.

The Eye was very beautiful, but the small spark that probably only she saw gave her a bad feeling. It also made her want to have it for some strange reason.

'Maybe there is something magical about it. I'll have to do some research on it tomorrow.' Zaus was brought from her thought when she saw the lavender gargoyle gliding right to the clock tower.

"Hey Goliath, where were you?" Zaus asked the leader as he landed next to her, folding his wings around himself like a cape.

"Hello, Zaus. I was just clearing my mind from Xanatos. I saw him on the television and what he said had gotten to me. How long have you been here?"

"I have been here for about a couple hours now and I saw Xanatos at the museum when he was showing off the Eye of Odin. I think he wanted to see if I had any type of reaction to it."

"Did you?" Goliath raised a rigged brow.

"Sort of, I seemed to be the only one to see the small spark from inside the deep blue jewel. I also got this cold shiver down my spine; I'm not sure why, though. I'm going to do some research on it tomorrow." Zaus moved a few strands of her white hair out the her face that the wind had moved into it.

"Did Xanatos notice?"

"I don't think so, And I didn't tell him, either. I despise that man with a passion. Who knows, maybe if I do find some magical qualities with the eye, I can steal it and be able to use magic again."

"No, Zaus, even though we dislike Xanatos, we will not stup to the level of stealing. That is not our way. Even without your magic you are still helpful to this clan." Goliath placed a comforting clawed hand on the sorceress' tense shoulder.

A few nights ago Goliath had asked the sorceress about the emerald. With the other gargoyles in the room, she told them the same thing she told Lexington and Brooklyn while they where trapped in Macbeth's castle.

"You have fought without magic before, and you can do it again."

"Thanks, Goliath." Zaus smiled at the leader who returned the smile.

The sorceress felt bad for lying to them, but since she did not have to deal with it anymore, she did not think it was important to tell them about the magical being trapped in the emerald which was still in the night drawer in her old room at the castle.

Looking out to the city, the sorceress saw the sun about to rise.

"I should get going, I have some research to do. I'll see you tonight, Goliath." Zaus waved to the leader as she headed into the clock tower.

"Night, Zaus. Are you going to be here tonight?" Broadway yawned from a long boring night. He and the others were walking up the stone steps to get a good days rest.

"Yeah, I'll be here. See ya." Zaus waved to them as well, descending down the wooden steps the led up the the tower.

Pushing the hidden stairs back up, Zaus was greeted by the detective when she exited the room.

"Hey Elisa."

"Hey, want to grab some coffee? I have something I need to talk to you about." Elisa said as she and the sorceress descended down more steps.

"Sure, I'll need the caffeine to stay up today. I have some research I need to do for the 'Eye Of Odin' Xanatos donated to the museum."

* * *

"So you're saying someone is reenacting the gargoyles? What if there are other gargoyles out there?" Zaus asked, her second cup of coffee placed in front of her, along with the detective's.

"I don't think so. They aren't made of steel. Matt's 38 Slug bounced right off of it." Elisa took a sip of her coffee.

"Slug?"

"It's a type of gun. Many types of guns have their own name." Elisa smirked at the sorceress' confused face.

"Very weird. It might be the Steel Clan, but we destroyed them."

"Xanatos could have made more, but I am not for certain." Elisa looked at her watch to see it was almost noon.

"I have to get back to the station and fill out my report. Want me to drop you off at the library?"

"Sure."

The detective paid for their drinks and left for the police station, and since the library was right next to it, Zaus could walk from there.

* * *

After a couple of hours the sorceress could not find anything important on the jewel. Only that it was supposed to be the actual left eye of Odin which he traded for great wisdom.

"I spent the whole afternoon in that library and found nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination when I saw the spark." Zaus said. She and the detective headed up to the clock tower.

"Maybe, it's too bad someone stole it. You could have gone to the museum and checked it out again." Elisa said as she lowered the wooden steps from inside an old a banded closet.

"Yeah, it's a shame. That was a really pretty jewel."

As they walked up the steps they where greeted by their gargoyle friends.

* * *

"Do you think there are possibly other gargoyles alive out there?" Brooklyn asked.

The detective had just got done explaining to them about the robbery last night.

"I asked the same thing, but its unlikely since you guys aren't bullet proof. So the only other thing I can think of are Xanatos' robots."

"She's right, I heard Matt's bullet bounced right off of it."

"The Steel Clan? But I thought we destroyed them all?" Broadway asked in confusion.

"We did, he must have made more." Goliath said.

"It makes no sense. Why would Xanatos donate it to the museum and then have it stolen." Hudson asked from his spot in the chair.

"No doubt its some kind of evil plan."

"Hudson, you, Bronx, and Zaus stay here and protect our home, the rest of you, come with me." Goliath said as he and the three younger gargoyles headed out of the clock tower.

As the detective tried to convince the lavender gargoyle not to go, the sorceress talked to her friends before they left.

"You guys, be careful, or else I'll beat you up by myself."

"Don't worry so much, Zaus. We'll be fine and back before you know it." Brooklyn said, his two rookery brothers nodding in agreement with him.

The sorceress' eyes lingered on her red friend, watching as they glided off the clock tower and into the night sky.

"They will be fine, lass. Come and watch some television with this old gargoyle." Hudson said when he saw the sorceress staring out to the night sky from the open archway for almost five minutes.

"I think I'm going to go for a small walk, to clear my head and everything." Zaus descended down the stone steps and headed to the wooden steps.

"Just be careful, lass."

"I will, Hudson." Zaus gave him a small smile as she descended down the wooden steps. Little did she know that small walk was going to be one of the worst mistakes she had made.

* * *

_**Oh What will happen to our amazing sorceress!?**_

_**You'll just have to be patient till the next chapter!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	18. Change 1 of 3

**_Hello Everyone._**

**_Since today is Friday & I'm in a good mood I thought I would be night and post three chapters today!_**

**_So Enjoy!_**

'

* * *

Ow.. What hit me?' Zaus thought not yet opening her eyes.

Her body ached, but something felt off. Finally opening her eyes, she closed them right back up from the bright ceiling light above her. Once her eyes had finally adjusted, she stood from the uncomfortable bed only to stumble a bit at the new weight she felt.

"What in the.." The rest of her sentence got caught in her throat; her eyes widened in fear.  
For when she looked down she saw a pair of clawed, white furred and black striped feet connected to the same color furred legs. Seeing something shine from the corner of her eye the sorceress turned around.  
Her eyes widened more as her body froze in fear. There staring back at her was a creature, no not a creature, but her own reflection.

The sorceress stood on her clawed toes to about 5"10. White Siberian tiger fur covered her body, while a tail and black bat wings sprouted from behind her. A silken black spaghetti gown went from the top of her chest to the middle of her thigh. Moving closer to the mirror the sorceress was able to see her facial features better. Her now cat ears were on top of her head, she had the exact facial features as a tiger but a bit smaller, more feminine, and no whiskers.

The only thing that did not seem to have changed was her snow white hair and her silver green eyes.

'How did this happen? I was walking when..' Zaus' thoughts stopped as memories of what happened came to her mind.

~Flashback.~

The sorceress was about a block from the police station when the sound of a slowly approching car reached her ears. Thinking it was nothing the sorceress closed her eyes and went back to thinking about the Eye of Odin.

It did not last long, for she was hit in the head with a blunt object, everything around her going black.

~End of flashback~

Anger boiled inside of her. How could she have been so stupid to let this happen. Looking at her reflection the sorceress' eyes turned into slits, before punching the mirror, shattering it to pieces. She wasn't realizing that she didn't feel any pain from it.

'How long have I been here? Elisa and the guys are probably looking for me right now. I need to get out of here, and fast.' Zaus thought as she continued to look at the shattered mirror now on the floor.

The sorceress' ear twitched as her new found hearing picked up the sound of heavy footsteps heading her way. As she turned around a man in a white coat and with sunglasses had opened the door and was pointing a dart gun at her.

"Alright, girl. Just do as I say and I won't have to use this." The man said as he moved the gun a bit.

"Like hell I will!" Zaus felt her eyes turn into slits. With new found speed, she easily dodged the dart fired at her.

As he tried to reload the gun, the sorceress took him to the ground, hitting his head ** it. Seeing he was unconscious, she took this chance to run. To get more speed, she folded her wings to her back and got on all fours.

Zaus skidded to a stop when she reached the end of the hall. She cursed seeing nothing but a three foot window looking out into a back ally about two stories up. Thinking of turning around, the sound of multiple guns sounded behind her. Raising her clawed hands, she slowly turned around to see five males in white lab coats, each pointing a dart gun at her.

"Now, now, my dear. Don't be afraid." A deep voice said from behind the five men. They moved aside to reveal a man in a white lab coat, blue scrub pants, and white shoes. His hair was a slightly bright orange with gray on the side, brown eyes and he looked to be 40 or older. He also seemed to have trouble with his back, since he was hunched over and walking with a cane.

"Try ** off." Zaus growled, baring her new fangs. "Who are you and what the hell did you do to me?"

"My name is Dr. Sevarius, a great scientist. You, my dear, are the first of many of my new creations. You should be happy, sure you have the appearance of a s Siberian tiger but you also have its strength and speed. The wings of a bat to fly to any height. And the energy source of an electric eel that can be used as a weapon, and to absorb a certain amount of electricity." The evil smirk on his face gave her the creeps, but she did not show it.

"Now come along, we need to run a few tests." Dr Sevarius took a step forward only to have his creation turn on her toes and jumping through the glass window.

Instead of landing harshly on the ground, the sorceress landed softly on her feet. Not even thinking about looking up, she ran, trying get as far away from that strange evil man as possible.

* * *

After hours of running, hiding and avoiding people's sight, the sorceress had found herself in the park that was in the middle of New York City. She was thankful it was still dark. Not many people came to the park at night. It would not be this way for long, though.

"Got to find something to hide my appearance for now, but what?" Zaus' eye scanned the park.  
Her enhanced sight landed on a black trench coat and a stylish hat. After she had put the coat over her pretty much bare body, she placed the hat onto of her head, concealing her ears.

"It's almost sunrise, I'll have to find a place to hide for the day." Zaus said as she saw the raise of the sun appear in the sky.

After a few minutes of looking, Zaus was able to find a nice secluded spot hidden by many thick bushes. Sitting up against a tree, the sorceress looked at the orange sky.

"I'll have to try and get a hold of Elisa after sunset. Might as well get some sleep, I have nothing better to do." Pulling the hat over her eyes, the sorceress fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked this chapter =)_**

**_Please Leave a Review, before continuing.  
_**

**_Thank you._**


	19. Change 2 of 3

**_Hello everyone. _**

**_I hope you all are enjoying these chapters, Cause I do it just for you guys!_**

* * *

"Have you found any trace of her, Elisa?" Brooklyn asked worriedly.

When they came back from destroying the Steel Clan again, Zaus was not at the tower to greet them. Hudson said she went for a walk and would be back soon, but she didn't. That was three nights ago.

Every night the gargoyles would take to the sky, and the detective took to the streets, both in search for their sorceress friend. They have yet to find anything on her whereabouts.

"Not yet. I'm doing everything I can, even with Matt's help." Elisa ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"It hasn't been the same here without her.. " Lexington looked to the ground, sadness and worry filling his eyes.

"I hope she's alright." Broadway placed a clawed hand on his small friend, worry also in his eyes.

"Zaus is a strong warrior. She will be alright, and we won't stop looking till we find her." Goliath stated.

A ringing sound echoed through the tower.

"This is detective Maza?" Elisa answered her phone, thinking it was her boss.

"Zaus?! Where are you? What happened?"

The six gargoyles stood in front of the detective, shocked. Their friend was alright, but where had she been the past three nights, and where was she now? These questions, and more, ran through each gargoyle's mind.

"Alright, we'll be right there. Don't move!" Elisa hung up the phone.

"She's in Central Park. We're supposed to meet her under the stone bridge."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let us go get our, friend!" Hudson said heading out of the towers, everyone else following.

* * *

'They should be here soon. What are they going to say when they see me...'

"Like this.." Zaus said, looking at her now four clawed hands.

"They probably won't even recognize me."

Zaus' tail swayed slowly behind her. Her ears perked from under the hat when she heard her name being called. It was not long before all six gargoyles and the detective were in sight.

"That's close enough, guys." Zaus said when they where about ten feet away from her.

"Zaus, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Goliath asked, stepping in front of the clan.

"No, I'm not hurt. It's just... I'm not as I use to be."

"What do you mean, lass?" Hudson asked, concerned for the young sorceress.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, the sorceress removed the trenchcoat and hat. Stepping out of the shadows from under the bridge, Zaus could see the shocked look on all her friend's faces.

"I told you..." Zaus cased her green eyes to the ground.

"How did this happen?" Lexington asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up in a white room like this. A man, named Dr. Sevarius, said that I was one of his creations.. If I would not have gone out that night I wouldn't look like this now." Tears slowly streamed down her face.

Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder, Zaus took her eyes off the ground to see the clan leader looking at her.

"It is not your fault, Zaus. This Dr. Sevarius will pay for what he did and we will find a way to change you back. I promise." Goliath looked straight into the young sorceress' eyes, showing he was telling the truth.  
Feeling something brush against her leg, she looked down to see the gargoyle Beast rubbing up against her. She patted his head, a small smile forming on her face.

"Lass, we are here to help you and we'll do what ever it takes to get you back to normal." Hudson said, coming to stand next to Goliath, the rest following. All of them had determination in their eyes.

"Thank you, All of you. I don't know what I would do with out you." Zaus whipped her tear stained face.

"Let us go home." Goliath said, taking lead with the detective to find a secluded building to climb.

"Don't worry Zaus, we'll help you get used to flying when we get back." Lexington said, examining her wings.

"Yeah, it will be easy." Broadway said.

"Thank you guys, it means a lot to me. It probably seems weird to see me like this." Zaus gestured to her new form.

"Actually, you don't look half bad." Brooklyn said, not realizing he was looking his best friend up and down.

"Are you flirting with me Brooklyn?" Zaus smirked at her beaked friend.

"No, you're my best human.. well, my best feline friend now. I would never flirt with you." Brooklyn stated quickly, causing his sorceress friend to laugh lightly.

"I know Brooklyn, I guess the best part about this whole thing is I don't feel short anymore and I can finally keep up with you guys."

"You may be a bit taller, but you're still short to some of us.." Broadway said, sending a glance at his small rookery brother.

"Hey!" Lexington had a scold on his face.

"Don't worry, Lexington, your big brain makes up for your small stance." Zaus smiled, seeing she had made the small gargoyle feel better.

"When we get back I'll go get you some clothes, Zaus. You can't do much in that gown." Elisa said from upfront.  
Zaus wrapped her wings around her shoulders, hiding most of her body from sight. Things were sure going to be different, now that she was like this.

To be honest, being kind of like her gargoyle friends felt right, but she wouldn't let them know that.

* * *

**_Please review before going to the next chapter._**

**_Thank you_**


	20. Change 3 of 3

**_Well this is the last chapter for today!_**

**_A Special thanks to waffleirony for all your help! Don't know what I would do with you you man! _**

**_I hope you all Enjoyed the Three chapters I posted just for you all!_**

* * *

"I guess being half cat isn't so bad." Zaus walked gracefully along one of the thin wooden beams that supported the tower, high above the ground.

Instead of the silk gown, the sorceress now wore one of the detective's black fitted shirts that showed off her toned fur belly, and a pair of slightly dark faded very fitting blue jeans that hugged her hips nicely. Half of her hair was in a loose braided pony tail, sporting her gargoyle pendant as well.

"Hey where's Zaus?" Looking down the Siberian tiger sorceress saw her three best friends coming in.

"Up here, guys!" Getting in a couching position, Zaus jumped from the beam she was on to the non working gears, scaling them down quickly. Once on the ground the Siberian stood, her tail swaying behind her as she dusted herself off.

"Wow, Zaus. You're getting the hang of your new abilities really easily." Lexington said, amazed at what he saw.

"I really had nothing else to do while you slept." Zaus shrugged.

"Well, while Broadways makes breakfast, why don't I teach you how to glide." Brooklyn said as she headed up the stone steps.

"Sure!" Zaus' excitement made her three gargoyle friends smile brightly.

"And where are you two off to?" Goliath asked, seeing the sorceress and red gargoyle heading out of the clock tower.

"Brooklyn's going to teach me how to glide while Broadway makes breakfast."

"I don't know."

"Come on, lad, Let the lass go for her first glide. She'll need to learn it anyway." Hudson said, placing his clawed hand upon the leaders shoulder.

"Alright, but don't go to far from the clock tower." Goliath sighed, finally giving in.  
"Thanks, Goliath!" Zaus gave the leader a quick hug, then headed outside.  
Once outside, her beaked friend was already perched on the ledge. Her nerves kicked in when she stood next to him, looking down at the city below.

"It may look scary at first, but you'll get used to it." Brooklyn stood to his full height, being a head taller the her, putting out his clawed hand for her to take.

"You better be right." She confidently placed her own clawed hand into his strong ones.

"I am. Now we're going to dive off the ledge and when I give the word, open your wings and the air current will lift us into the sky."

"Ok, you won't let go, will you?" Zaus' voice shook, scared that she might fall.

"No, I'll wait till you're ready, and if you fall, I'll be there to catch you." Brooklyn smiled, reassuring the sorceress that stood next to him.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath, the red gargoyle and siberian tiger mutate dived off the clock tower. The sorceress' grip tightened around her red friend's hand as the sight of streets below came closer.

"Now!"

Brooklyn and Zaus spread their wings, catching the air current, and glided high into the sky. Zaus felt the fear of flying being replaced by amazement and excitement. Gliding felt so right to her, she could have spent hours just gliding everywhere. With the help of her red friend, Zaus was about to get the hang of turning in all directions, even suspending herself in the air for a few seconds.

"This is amazing." Zaus said as they glided above the clock tower.

"Ready to try on your own?" Brooklyn asked, but for some reason, he hope she would say no.

"Yeah, I am."

The sorceress and the red gargoyle released each others hold. Everything was going perfect until the sorceress clenched her stomach and screamed in agony.

"Zaus!" Brooklyn watched in horror as his friend began to fall.

Thinking fast, the red gargoyle dived down, catching the sorceress in his arms, and landed back on the tower. Feeling her shake uncontrollably, he looked down in amazement. For his friend was starting to change back, but in a very painful way.

"What happened?" Goliath's voice yelled out as the other gargoyles and the detective came running out of the tower.

"I don't know! We were just gliding and the next thing I know she was falling and screaming in pain!"

The detective moved closer to get a better look at the sorceress, her eyes widening in amazement.  
The fur all over the sorceress' body and tail were now gone, her facial features where slowly changing back along with her legs and feet.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lexington asked.  
He, along with the others, could hear the shifting of bones coming from the screaming sorceress. It broke their hearts to hear her in such pain.

"She's changing back, but painfully. Whoever did this to her must have kept her sedated while she was changing. Now that she is changing back, she is feeling everything. She's changing rapidly, so it's causing her more pain. She must have been the first person this Dr. Sevarius tested it on. Maybe he knew it would not last long." Elisa could see the poor girl shake in pain as she tried to hold back her scream.

"Why in the world would someone be so cruel as to do this to an Innocent person!?" Hudson said.

"I Don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"What do we do? Is there anyway we can stop her from being in so much pain?" Broadway asked fearfully.

"Is she going to Die?"Lexington got the most horrified deadly look from his red rookery brother.

"No Lex, she isn't going to die, but their is nothing we can do for the pain, all we can do is wait. Lay her on the mattress, hopefully she'll pass out from the pain." Elisa didn't want to say it, but if the girl did pass out, she wouldn't be in as much pain.

Everyone moved out of the way as the red gargoyle headed into the clock tower, carefully trying to not hurt her even more. Once near the mattress, he laid her down gently and covered her up.  
It broke his heart to see his friend like this, she had never been in this much pain before. Sure the others felt the same way, but this was different. It felt like his heart had broke in two the first second he had heard her scream. He wished he could take it away.

Instead of joining the others, Brooklyn sat down, leaning up against the wall, next to the sorceress, and watched as she slowly, painfully, changed back into her human form. Looking at her face, it looked like she had passed out from the pain, but he could still see the expression of pain in her face.

"Don't worry, Zaus, I'm not going anywhere." Brooklyn said softly. Using one of his talons he moved a couple wet strands of white hair off her sweaty forehead.

All night, the sorceress' screams echoed throughout the tower. The detective didn't even bother to go to work, fearing that if she left, something would happen. Everyone in the tower did nothing but listen to the friend's screams, each one taking turns on checking on her, even though the red gargoyle stayed by her side.

"You coming, lad?" Hudson asked. He and the rest of the gargoyles headed up the steps as the rising sun approached.

"No, I'm going to stay here." Brooklyn said, not taking his eyes off the now peacefully sleeping sorceress. She was finally back to her normal form.  
The old gargoyle just nodded his head, heading outside with the rest. The detective walked over the the concerned gargoyle. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"She'll be alright, Brooklyn, All she needs is rest now." Elisa said placing a comforting hand on the gargoyle's shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Brooklyn said as he went into stone sleep, his gaze still on his sleeping friend.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

At the Castle, David Xanatos was sitting in front of his work desk, waiting patiently for his phone to ring. He was very interested to hear how the little test he had ordered went out. And finally, he was able to talk to the doctor.

"You will be pleased, Mr. Xanatos." Sevarius told him with his perfectionis voice. "The mutation works wonderfully. There are no undesirable side effects like additional unwanted limbs, death or insanity. She should have changed back to normal now, though. Just as you told me. Well, if you had give me free hand, she would have stayed like this, but..."

"Sounds good." Xanatos interrupted him. He knew the doctor's stubborn and immoral attitude regarding this topic. "And she's still in your lab?"

"That is a little problem." Sevarius cleared his throat. "We were not able to hold her, she escaped through a window..."

"Well, I saw that coming. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want the change to be permanent " Xanatos answered. He wasn't shocked in the slightest.

"Besides, I have other planes in mind for her." A smirked played on Xanatos face.

"Now we can continue with the project. And you will be happy to hear that I want the next objects to be changed permanently... and while you work on that, I'll think about something to keep them in the place where they belong."

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed these three chapters!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	21. Long Way To Morning

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Sorry it has been a while. I have been very busy.**_

_**To make it up to you lovely readers I have posted another long chapter.**_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to waffleirony for all he has done to help me with all my chapters when I needed it.**_

_**Thanks again man. =D**_

* * *

"Zaus, please wake up soon."

'Brooklyn?' Zaus thought as she heard the deep voice of the red gargoyle.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see her red friend sitting next to her, his head beared in his folded arms over his bent legs. Using her eyes, the sorceress scanned the rest of the clock tower. Each gargoyle had a sad expression on their face, the old gargoyle was sitting in his chair with the lowly whimpering gargoyle beast by his side, but the television was off. Her blue and yellow gargoyle friends where sitting not to far from her, their eyes red from crying. The leader of the clan was standing in the archway, the small bit of wind blowing his hair back as he looked to the sky. All was so quiet in the clock tower.

Her attention was brought back to the red gargoyle when she heard a small sniffle come from him. She could visibly see the red gargoyle shake.

"Brooklyn? Are you alright?" Zaus asked, slowly lifting herself into a sitting position.  
Hearing the sorceress' voice caused Brooklyn, and the rest of the clan, to look at their now awakened human friend.

"Zaus!" As fast as lighting, Lexington was embracing the sorceress.

Zaus was taking off guard at first, but wrapped her arms around the slightly shaking gargoyle. The two always had a brother/sister relationship. The others quickly gathered around the two, the gargoyle beast also getting on the bed and laying at her feet.

"How are you feeling, lass?" Hudson asked.

"I'm fine, but what happened? All I can remember is gliding next to Brooklyn, then nothing." Zaus said, letting go of her small friend as he pulled away, rubbing his tear stained face.

"It seems that whatever this 'Dr. Sevarius' did to you was not meant to be permanet." Goliath said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As we were gliding, you screamed in agony and started to fall. I caught you and landed back on the tower. When I looked at you, you started to change back into a human." Brooklyn said.

He and the others watched as the sorceress looked at her now human hands, then pulling the blanket up to see her legs back to normal as well.

"You have been blacked out for almost a week, Zaus. We were so worried about you." Broadway said.

"I am so sorry for worrying you all so much."

"It's alright, lass, you're awake and well. That's all that matters now." Hudson said, patting the girl on the head.

"Zaus, glad to see you awake."

The clan leader and blue gargoyle moved out of the way, making room for the detective, who went to give a hug to the sorceress.

"Hey, Elisa, its good to see you." Zaus said, returning the hug.

"It's good to see you too. Why don't you make her something to eat, Broadway." Elisa asked. The blue gargoyle nodded as he headed over to the stove.

"Come, lads, if the lass needs us, she will let us know. Right now let us give her some space." Hudson said as he walked back over to his chair, happy that the sorceress was alright.

Lexington went back to fixing a toy airplane that he had put off since Zaus went missing that night they came back for destroying the Steel Clan. Goliath went to talk with Elisa, who left Brooklyn still sitting next to the sorceress.

"Are you ok, Brooklyn?" Zaus was worried about her friend, she could see his eyes were red from crying.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're awake and not in pain anymore." Brooklyn moved a few strands of white hair behind the sorceress' ear in a caring manner. He then stood and headed outside, he needed some fresh air to clear his mind.

The sorceress sat there speechless. For when she looked into her red friend's eyes, she saw the fear that they held when she was out for almost a week, and the happiness that she was finally awake.

'Brooklyn wasn't that worried about me, was he? No, he was just as worried as everyone else.' Zaus thought to herself, her blue friend setting a bowl of beef stew in front of her.

Brushing off her question, she thanked her friend and began to eat slowly, planning on going back to bed as soon as she was done.

* * *

It had been two days since the sorceress awoke from her small pain induced coma, she was getting better, but not fast enough - so she thought. Even after a nice hot shower and a new set of clothes, she still felt weak. Right now the detective and the gargoyles were in front of her, explaining Elisa's encounter with Demona.

"Luckily the dart hit my badge." Elisa said, concluding her story.

"What's Demona's game this time?" Brooklyn asked, anger in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Goliath said as he headed for the stone steps.

"But I'm fine. You don't have to go, you know it's a trap."

"He has to, Elisa. If he doesn't, Demona will know you where not poisoned and try again." Zaus said. Pushing off the wall she was leaning on, Zaus walked to stand next to the detective.

"We have to stop her!" Broadway said. He was not happy that someone tried to hurt the detective, ever since the shooting accident, the blueish gargoyle has been very protective over the detective.

"But how? We can't lock Demona up here and I don't want to discuse the alternative." Goliath said, walking out of the tower. Everyone followed him.

"Maybe I can reach her, I have to try."

"Let me go with you, I have a few things to settle with her." Brooklyn said, hoping this would be the perfect moment to get his revenge.

"No! You stay here with Bronx and Zaus. Broadway, you and Lexington escort Elisa home, and guard her till sun rise. She'll be safe till then. Hudson, you'll come with me." Goliath ordered, then he jumped off the clock tower and glided into the night, the old gargoyle following.

As the sorceress headed inside, the gargoyle beast followed her.

"You coming Brooklyn?" Zaus asked, stopping at the opened archway, looking to her red friend.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes for myself." Brooklyn said, watching his two rookery brothers jump off the tower and glide towards the detective's place, following her as she drove her car back.

Zaus could hear the anger in his voice, but she just walked inside and sat on the worn out red recliner. She petted the gargoyle beast, who sat in front of her, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, boy, they will be fine, they have done this many times. I remember something like this happened to Prince Malcolm. That was also the first time I got to meet you and my three best friends."

**_~Flashback~_**

A fifteen year old sorceress, dressed in her peasant clothes, stood next to her big brother as they looked upon the sick prince, who lay in his bed, growing weaker every second. The young princess, a maid, the leader of the gargoyles, and the captain of the guards were also in the royal room.

"Well, what is wrong with me?" The prince asked, looking to the young Magus.

"It is poison, made by a magical spell. If not ministered soon, you will die by sunrise." The young Magus said.

"Is there a way you can cure me?"

"It is possible, but he would need the Grimorum Arcanorum, the antidote is with those pages." Zaus said. She could see the anger in the young princess' eyes.

"This is all your fault, you caused this!" The young princess yelled at the gargoyle leader.  
The white haired girl could see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes at the young princess' words.

"Take her back to her bed." The prince ordered the maid, which she did.

"We know it is not your fault. She does not understand."

"No, she is right. I failed to protect you, but I will make it right. Come here, lass."

Zaus walked over to the leader, wondering what he would want with her. She could feel the worry that came from her bother, but that did not stop her from approaching her friend.

"I need you to go find Goliath and his mate. They should be on top of one of the towers, tell them to meet me on the tower that overlooks the entire land."

With a nod Zaus ran out of the royal room to find the two gargoyles. After looking around two towers and finding nothing, Zaus was about to give up. As she ran across the outside upper level of the castle wall, she ran into someone, causing her to fall onto her back.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked.

As she sat up, her eyes landed on three young gargoyles. One was the smallest of the three, he was a yellowish color with very big eyes, and his wings seemed to have been attached to his arms. The blueish colored gargoyle stood next to the small one, he seemed to have been on the heavy side, his wings were on his back and were a darker blue. The last gargoyle, who she must have ran into, was a slightly dark red color, a beak like facial structure, long white hair, just like her's, and dark red wings on his back as well.

"I'm alright. Have you three seen the second in command and his mate?" Zaus asked, getting up from the ground.

Before they said anything, a growling noise sounded behind her. Turning slowly, the girl was face to face with a blue gargoyle beast. The beast bared its sharp teeth, eyes glowing white. Zaus put her hands in front of her; she was not scared of the beast, but she was scared about it attacking her.

Backing up slowly her back came into contact with something hard. Looking up, the fear in her eyes vanished, for behind her was the second in command, his mate right next to him.

"What are you doing out so late, Zaus?" The red headed female asked. She had walked to the gargoyle beast and was able to calm it down.

"I came to get the second in command and you for the leader. He wants you to meet him on top of the tower that overlooks that entire land. He needs your help."

"Thank you for the message, my young friend." The second in command patted the girl on her head, then he and his mate headed to meet their leader.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Zaus was brought from her memories when the sound of approaching feet reached her ears.

"Feeling any better?" Zaus looked to her red friend as he sat on the floor next to her.

"A little. I just wish I could give Demona a piece of my mind." Brooklyn clawed hand turned into a tight fist at the name of the red headed gargoyle.

"I know, and you'll get your chance. As for now, though, you need to relax. Remember the first time we met? How you guys acted when you first saw me?" Zaus was hoping that the change of subject would get his mind out of the situation. Thankfully it did.

"Yeah, that's a night I will not forget. One of the very few humans to have the courage to come up to us and befriend us." A smile broke on his face as memories of them came to his mind.

**_~Flashback~_**

When the second in command and his mate were out of sight, the three young gargoyles looked to the white haired girl that stood before them. She was about as tall as the yellowish gargoyle, had very pale skin, wore a long sleeve white wool tunic that went to her mid thigh, black leggings, and brown shoes. What got their attention the most was her snow white hair that went just past her shoulder blades.

"Are you related to the Magus?" The small gargoyle asked.

"Unfortunately. I'm Zaus, by the way." Zaus smiled as she turned to the three gargoyles.

"You're not afraid of us?" The heavy gargoyle asked, confusion shown on his face, along with his rookery brothers.

"Why would I be? Just because you are a different kind of being, does not give me the right to be afraid of you. Unless you where to hurt me or something along that line."

"Oh, we would never do that. We are just used to everyone running away from us." The smallest gargoyle said.

"Well I'm not like them, ever since I came here and found out about your kind I was very interested to know more about you." Zaus leaned against the stone tower she and the three gargoyles were next to.

"Really?" The small gargoyle asked.

"Yeah, your kind is fascinating to me, stone by day, then warriors at night. It is amazing."

"You seem like a very interesting human as well, unlike the rest of them." The red gargoyle  
said.

"We are on our way to grab something to eat, would you like to come? That is, if you don't mind being seen with gargoyles?" The heavy set one asked, concerned she would have a  
problem with other humans seeing her hanging around with their kind.

"I would like that. As long as you guys do not mind being seen with the Magus' sister, who is also a human?" The three young gargoyles smiled brightly, the girl also returned the smile. For she had finally made some friends, and this friendship was going to last forever.

_**~End of flashback~**_

"I can't believe it has been over a thousand years since we met." Zaus sat on the stone railing, in front of the tower, her eyes scanning over the beautiful city.

"Yeah, it feels kinda weird, in a good way." Brooklyn said from besides the sorceress. One of his legs was bent, so he could rest his arm on it, while the other hung over the edge.

"To tell you the truth, I was happy to be turned to stone with you guys." Zaus could feel her friend's eyes on her now.

"If I wasn't, I would have been alone. My life would have been boring and lonely. Sure I miss my brother, but you guys are my family now. You probably think that is kind of stupid to say, huh?"

"It's not stupid. Me and the guys are happy you where turned to stone with us. If you weren't, things would have not been the same." Brooklyn placed a clawed and on his friends small pale one.

"Thanks, Brooklyn. Don't tell the guys, but out of all three of you, you're my favorite." Zaus smiled. Turning around she got off the ledge, landing on the tower balcony, and looked to the rising sun.

"I'll see you tonight, Brooklyn, sleep well."

"You too, Zaus." Brooklyn's eyes stayed on the sorceress' frame until she vanished into the tower, and the gargoyle beast emerged.

As the beast jumped onto the pedestal, the sun had fully risen, turning both of them to stone for the day.

Inside the clock tower, the sorceress had crawled into bed, hidden in a dark corner, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When night came, the sorceress, detective and four gargoyles waited patiently for the clan leader and old gargoyle to return. Just when they thought the worst, two gargoyle figures came through the open archway, causing everyone to smile brightly.

"Goliath, Hudson, you're both alright!" Zaus yelled as she and the detective ran to the clan leader.

"I am, lass. Demona had not a chance against us." Hudson said as he sat in his recliner with a happy sigh.

"So what happened?" Brooklyn asked, looking to the lavender gargoyle.

"Let's just say Demona will not be bothering us for quite some time."

* * *

**_Did you know that, when Brooklyn moved Zaus hair from her face that is was almost like a kiss! Cause _****_waffleirony_****_ told me that Gargoyles usually don't kiss like humans. What "kissing" is for humans is playing with hair streaks and/or stroking the brow ridges for Gargoyles just kiss because they "copied" this behavior from humans, but it's not a natural behavior, not to mention many Gargoyles don't like it or are not anatomically capable of it very well Like gargoyles with Beaks._**

**_So in a wired gargoyle way, Brooklyn kind of gave Zaus her first kiss!_**

**_I found this information very interesting._**

**_If you have something to say about it let me know in a Review. I would love to her your opinion on this information._**

**_Finally I give a Big Huge Thank You waffleirony!_**

**_This chapter was just for you!_**


	22. Memories Of The Magus

**_Well Everyone,_**

**_I think this is the longest Chapter I have ever done._**

**_And I am so happy to finally get this Out._**

**_So you all know, All the Memories seance will be "_**_slanted"_**_,_**

**_Now on with the story =)_**

* * *

_"Mama, Where's Magus?"_

_A six year old girl, with shoulder long white hair, pale skin and silver green eyes stood in the middle of the study that was in her home, looking a lady in her late thirties. This lady was the mother of the Magus and Zaus, her name was Zia and she too was a sorceress._

_She stood about 5'5, with light brown hair flowing all down her back, pale skin, and beautiful silver green eyes that matched her daughter's. She wore a blue royal gown with silver lining and a sliver thin rope around her slim waist._

_"I am not sure. What is it that you need of him?" Zia set the book she was reading on the table next to her and looked to her youngest child._

_"He said he would play with me today, but I can't find him anywhere. I think he is avoiding me." The young Zaus dropped her gaze to the ground, disappointed in her brother._

_"Come here, my dear Zaus." Zia patted her knee, signaling her daughter to come sit on her lap._

_"Does Magus not like me?" Zaus asked, claiming on to her mother's lap._

_"Of course he does, he loves you with all his heart." Zia patted the girl on her head._

_"I remember the night your were born. After hours of labor, your father was the first to come in a see you, once you where all cleaned up that is. He told me that your brother was waiting outside the room, putting a dent into the floor from pacing so much. He was telling the truth too." Zia laughed lightly, remembering seeing the small dent in the wooden floor._

_"When your brother was finally able to see you, oh did his eyes light up like the brightest star in the sky. He was so happy to have a sister that he could help take care of and show new things to. He was so scared to hold you, afraid that he might hurt you in some way."_ _Zia looked into her daughter's eyes as she spoke._

_Behind Zaus, Zia could see Magus quietly come into the room. He put a finger to his lips signaling not to mention he was there yet. Their mother just smiled as she continued._

_"When he finally held you in his arms, though, oh the love and joy I saw in his eyes. I knew from that day on you two would have a special bond. I even remember the small poem he made for you that night as he held you." Zia closed her eyes._

_"To my darling sister,_  
_I vow to protect,_  
_To cherish,_  
_To guide,_  
_To love,_  
_Until that time comes,_  
_When you must spread your wings,_  
_And leave the comfort of home,_  
_But know this,"_

_"That no matter where you are,_  
_No matter what you do,_  
_I will always protect you,_  
_Cherish you,_  
_Guide you,_  
_And most of all_  
_Love you." A slightly deep voice said from behind the young girl, finished what his mother was about to say._

_Zaus turned her head around, a huge smile broke on her face. Jumping off her mother's lap, she ran into her older brother's arms. He picked her up, giving her a big hug._

_Zia smiled at her two children. They both resembled their father. Though her daughter looked more like her, she had her father's beautiful white hair, and his high spirits. Her son resembled him almost exactly. They only thing missing was longer hair, some facial hair, and being taller._

_Zia sighed, for almost a year ago, her husband had died fighting for the kingdom against a powerful sorceress. She did not weep for days, like many others, instead she embraced the death of her husband easily, knowing he was fighting to protect her and his children. Ever since then, Magus has been taking over his father's responsibility in the kingdom._

_"Are you alright, mother?" Magus said, seeing a sad expression cover her face._

_"I am fine, Magus. You should go play with your sister. I will call you in when supper is done."_  
_Zia stood from her seat and walked out of the study and into the kitchen, leaving her two children._

_"Is mama going to be alright?" Zaus asked, her brother setting her down on the ground._

_"She will be fine. I am sorry you had to wait, Zaus. The king called me to discuss some important things. Ever since father passes away, things have been really busy for me."_

_"It's ok, but promise me you will tell me next time. I thought you were ignoring me.."_

_"I would never ignore you, sister. You're the most important thing in my life." Magus wrapped his arms around the small girl, who returned the hug._

* * *

The sorceress was brought from her memory by the sound of three young gargoyles arguing.

"Guys. knock it off! It's a game! I would not have asked Elisa for it if I knew you were going to fight over it!" Zaus looked from her book to the three gargoyles around the small television, the smallest gargoyle having the game controller in his clawed hand.

"Zaus is right. You are warriors, rookery brothers, you should not be fighting over this game like children." Goliath said, glaring at the three.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a little worried about Elisa. If cops were meant to fly, they would have wings." Broadway said, worry laced in his voice.

"She'll be fine, guys. Her brother is an excellent pilot."

"How do you know?" Brooklyn asked, looking to the sorceress.

"Because he took me a few times in the cop helicopter. It was fun, but not as fun as flying with you guys."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Lexington asked.

"I knew your guys would follow me, and make sure I was safe, even though I can take care of myself."

"We just worry about you, Zaus." Brooklyn said.

"I am grateful for it, guys, and I'm sure my brother would have been too." Zaus smiled, looking to the clan leader who returned the smile with his own small one.

* * *

"He can't work for Xanatos. What am I going to do?" Elisa said.

An hour after the small argument with the three young gargoyles Elisa had came up and explained what had happened when she was with her brother following Xanatos. The sorceress was seated on the stone steps, the clan leader standing next to her as they listened to the detective.

"Tell him the truth." Goliath said.

"The truth, the whole truth. Including the part about gargoyles and sorceresses in New York. That's not my secret to tell."

"And you shouldn't have to. He should trust you." Broadway said.

"Trust does not mean a whole lot without honesty."

"Brooklyn's right. Without honesty, your brother may not trust you again when he does find out about us." Zaus said, remembering what it was like when she kept her friendship with the gargoyles a secret from her brother.

"Excuse me, but aren't we missing the point here? Jackal and Hyena are lose in the city. We should be tracking them down." Lexington explained, bringing the sorceress from her thought.

"Derek is your brother, Elisa, tell him the truth, show him if necessary. He must be made to believe." Zaus could tell that the clan leader was thinking about his fallen brothers and sisters.

"Come, lads, It is almost dawn. We will discuss more later tonight." Hudson said as he walk up the stone steps on out the open archway, the rest following.  
Soon there was just the sorceress and the detective left.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I'm going to find Derek." Elisa said, she and the sorceress stepping out of the old abandoned janitor's closet.

Zaus just nodded her head and headed down the stairs. Once outside, she was greeted by a familiar blond man in a dark blue suit.

"What do you want, Owen?" Zaus crossed her arms over her chest, not in the mood.

"Mr. Xanatos would like me to invite you to come on a trial run with him as Derek Maza pilots his helicopter tonight."

Zaus was about to decline, but the thought of her going would give her the opportunity to see what Xanatos was up to and to keep an eye on Derek.

"Alright, I'll be there at sundown."

"Very well, I will inform Mr. Xanatos right away." Owen said. He then got into his car and drove off.

"What was that about?"

"I got an invite to watch your brother's trial run, first hand with Xanatos." Zaus did not bother to turn around, knowing it was the detective.

* * *

_The Magus and his young sister stood in front of a tall old oak tree. Written on the tree were the names Balthazar and Zia, loving parents and great sorcerers. Six years ago, their mother had passed away from a terrible illness, leaving their two children on their own, both moving into Castle Wyvern to Prince Malcolm._

_"I can't believe it has been five years since mother passed away." A fifteen year old Zaus said._

_She and her brother had stood at her grave for the past hour, neither one saying a word. It hurt them both very much, but they stood strong, just like their mother had when their father passed away._

_"I know, but she and father are together again and both are watching over us." A eighteen year old Magus grabbed his sister's hand lightly._

_"We must head back, it is almost sundown."_  
_Before the two siblings left, each placed two flowers on the ground and said a small prayer, a silent tear running down both their faces. Once on their horses, they held each other's hand as they slowly headed home._

_"How about we have a nice dinner, just the two of us. We have not spent much time together since mother past away. What do you think?" Magus asked, putting his and his sister's horses back in the stables._

_"Zaus? She must be outside."_

_To his disappointment, she was nowhere in sight. The Magus just sighed and began to look for her, knowing this was not the time for her to be alone right now. Little did he know he would catch her not alone, but with the wrong kind._

* * *

_On top the tallest tower, a white haired teenager stood, looking up at the million stars and the gliding gargoyles in the sky. Oh how she wished her mother could see this, she would have loved to meet her friends._

_Unlike her brother, Zaus' mother was very opened minded, and very curious. She too would have loved to meet the gargoyles. The thought of her mother was interrupted by something pushing up against her leg. Looking down, Zaus' gaze was met with the white eyes of a gargoyle beast._

_"Hey, boy." Zaus patted the beast's head, but he just whined in sadness, his ears flatten on his head._

_"I'm alright, I just miss her, that's all."_

_"Who do you miss?" A voice sounded behind her and the beast._

_Turning around, she was greeted by her three gargoyle friends. A small smile showed on her face; seeing them always made her feel better._

_"My mother, she passed away five years ago. Me and my brother went to visit the burial site today. We do it every year."_

_"What was your mother like? " The small gargoyle asked. "I don't know how it is to have just one mother."_

_"Yeah, once we hatch, we're raised by the whole clan." The heavy set gargoyle said._

_"I see. Well, everyone says I look like my mother, but she was way more beautiful. The only difference we had was that she had very long light brown hair. She was also a sorceress, something I never inherited from my parents, only my brother did." Zaus took her gaze off her friends and looked back to the night sky._

_"My mother was a great woman, she was caring, loving, always there for others, but there was something about her that she did keep secret - I'm not sure what, though. Anyway, when she passed, it was heartbreaking, but she is with my father now and they both are watching over us now."_

_"Do you think she would have liked you being around us?" The beaked gargoyle asked._

_"I think she would have been happy, you guys are the first friends I have ever had. My mother would have loved to meet you too."_

_Zaus smiled at the thought of her mother being here right now, but the thought did not last long._

_"Zaus! What in the world are you doing with these monsters!"_

_Zaus turned sharply, along with the gargoyles, coming face to face with the Magus. She saw the hate and betrayal in her brother's eyes._

_"I have to go, guys."_

_With that said she walked to her brother, who grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the gargoyles and to their rooms. Zaus knew this was going to be a talk she nor he would ever forget._

* * *

"Zaus, I'm so glad you could join us. Derek should be here soon." Xanatos greeted the sorceress as she walked into his office.

"I'm only here to make sure Derek is ok, and that you don't have some kind of plan up your sleeve."

"My dear, I would never hurt Derek. I only wish to give him a better career. By the way..." Xanatos pulled something from his desk and stood.

"I think this belongs to you." Xanatos stepped in front of the sorceress and opened his closed hand.

Zaus' eyes widened slightly in fear, for in his hand was the cursed green emerald that imprisoned the evil fay-sorceress that tried to take over her body.

"It's useless now, I used up the last of its magic when I healed Elisa that day." Zaus knew she shouldn't leave the emerald in his possession, but she did not want to have anything to do with it. So she hoped that he would believe her excuse.

"What a shame. Well, If you ever want it back, just ask, I will have it in my private collection." Xanatos could see she was lying, but went along with it.

"Ah, there he is." Xanatos said, putting the emerald in his pant's pocket.

"Zaus, what are you doing here? My sister didn't send you to keep an eye on me, did she?" Derek asked, walking into the office.

"Actually Xanatos invited me to your trial run tonight." Zaus pointed to the tan business man.

"I hope you don't mind, Zaus is a good friend of mine, plus I thought it would ease some of the nerves you may have with a friend on board."

"It's alright, and it kind of does, I have taken Zaus up in the police copter quite a few times." Derek placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well then, shall we." Xanatos led the way to the helicopter.

Once they where in the air, things where going smoothly. Zaus was happy for Derek, but she still kept an eye on Xanatos. As they left the castle, Zaus looked out the window and saw three shadows jump off a building and start following them.

'Elisa must have asked the guys to watch us, in case anything happens. Good idea though, cause I can't do much while in the air.' Zaus thought, turning her gaze back to the front, only to turn her gaze back out the window when she saw a black high-tech helicopter firing at them.

"What the hell?" Zaus yelled, clinging to the seat.

"It must be Jackal and Hyena. Must want the jewel I bought - they tried to steal from me." Xanatos said.  
Derek quickly dodged a missile aimed at them, but it put them in a spin, making Zaus a little dizzy.

"Get the helicopter under control, I'll handle this. Zaus, can you hold the door open?"

It shocked the sorceress that Xanatos would ask for her help, but she'd rather had helped him then be hit by a missile, or crash. While Xanatos got his laser gun, Zaus opened the sliding door, making sure not to fall out. Zaus grunted her teeth when the laser didn't penetrate the glass, but she wondered why he wasn't aiming for anything else.

Just as Derek dodged another missile, Zaus lost her footing and fell out the opened door.  
She grabbed the leg of the helicopter with her left hand, but the metal pierced into her palm.

"Hold on, Zaus!" Xanatos reached a hand for the sorceress to grab.

Not thinking twice, she grabbed his hand and was pulled back into the copter. Just in time though, cause another missile was fired, but it missed them completely.

"Something's attacking them." Derek said.

"Let's take the advantage and get out of here. We need to treat Zaus' injury right away." Xanatos looked at the long gash in the sorceress' hand.

"I'll be fine." Zaus watched as Xanatos pulled a small first aid kit from under the co pilot seat.

"It doesn't look to deep, but I still want Owen to check you out." Xanatos took some rolled up gauze and began to wrap the sorceress' injured hand.

Once Derek landed the copter on the castle he jumped out of the pilot seat and to his sister's friend.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Derek, it's just a small scratch, nothing I can't take care of."

"I still think you should have Owen take a look at that." Xanatos said, Owen standing beside him.

"I'm fine, look I have to go."

"Before you go, how about you joining me and Derek at my private cottage tomorrow night to celebrate Derek's new job at Xanatos Enterprises, and as an apology for what happened tonight."

"Sure, free dinner and drinks, who'd want to miss that." Zaus said as she got into the elevator. She really didn't want to go, but she wanted to keep an eye on Derek, for his safety.

* * *

"Zaus, are you alright?" Lexington asked when he saw his friend come into the clock tower.

"Yeah, we saw you almost fall out of the copter." Broadway said.

"You almost fell out of the copter? What happened?" Elisa asked.

"I was holding the sliding door and when Derek dodged another missile, I lost my footing and fell out. I grabbed the copter's leg and Xanatos helped me back in. I just have a small cut." Zaus pulled her hand from her hoodie pocket and showed them the now blood covered gauze.

"Small cut my tail, you're bleeding right through your bandages." Brooklyn said as he walked up to the sorceress.

"I'll go get some bandages from downstairs." Elisa said as she ran down the wooden stairs.

Zaus sat on the stone steps like her injury was no big deal. Her red friend sat next to her. Grabbing her left hand, he removed the blood covered bandage.

"Sorry.." Brooklyn said when he saw his friend winch in pain as he removed the last layer of gauze.

Brooklyn's heavy set rookery brother brought a bowl of warm water and clean cloth for him to clean the blood off her hand and clean out her injury a bit. The sorceress' hand was cradled in his left clawed hand while he used the other to clean out and around her injury.

When the detective came back, she set the first aid kit down while Lex explained what happened with Jackal and Hyena.

"I think I can have it airborne tomorrow night." Lexington said.

"Why would you want to? What do we need with a helicopter?" Broadway did not sound happy.

"How about the fact that Helicopters are faster then you guys gliding." Zaus said, her gaze on the gargoyle wrapping up her hand again.

"Zaus is right, with Derek flying Xanatos' chopper we may need one to keep up." Elisa said.

"I'll be with Derek and Xanatos tomorrow night as well. We are going to his private cottage to celebrate Derek's new job. Thanks, Brooklyn." Zaus smiled, looking at her now wrapped up hand.

"You're welcome, but are you sure you should be going?" Brooklyn asked concerned, him and the sorceress now standing.

"I'll be fine, I can keep a closer eye on him than you guys can."

"I will take over surveillance over Xanatos and Derek tomorrow night, you three get the pack's helicopter working." Goliath said, two taller gargoyles glaring at their small rookery brother.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what has to be done." Lexington said in a gloating manner.

"Oh yeah, you and what star fleet?" Broadway asked as he pushed his small rookery brother out of the clock tower.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Elisa." Zaus said, already heading down the wooden steps. She knew the clan leader wanted to talk to the detective alone.

* * *

_"How come you didn't tell me!? I'm your brother, You should be able to tell me anything!" Magus had been arguing with his sister for an hour now._

_The two siblings were in the young girl's room. The Magus was pacing the room, while his sister sat on her bed with anger and a pout on her face._

_"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't allow me to see them!"_

_"Of course I wouldn't, those monsters out there could hurt you, or worse!" Magus stopped pacing to look in his sister's eyes._

_"My friends wouldn't hurt me, Magus! I think if it came down to it, they would protect me!" Zaus got off her bed and walked to her window._

_"They are not your friends. Why can't you see that I am trying to protect you!"_

_"No, you're not, Your trying to keep me from the outside world! Ever since mother died you have not given me much freedom to myself! I am not a child anymore!"_

_"That is because I don't want to lose you! Mother told me to protect you and I will do anything to keep you safe!"_

_"So leaving me locked up in this room is the best thing? This is not what mother would have wanted! She would have wanted me to live my life the way I wanted! Just like she would want you to do!" Tears streamed down her face, her body shaking._

_"Zaus.." Magus' voice was soft. He could see his sister shake uncontrollably, he did not mean to make her so upset._

_"You just don't understand... I want to be alone.." Zaus tried to calm herself._

_"Zaus, I.."_

_"I say: get out!" Zaus' yell was so loud that the whole castle could hear her._

_Magus sighed. Instead of arguing more he obeyed his sister's wish and left. He didn't want to hurt his sister but he wanted to protect her, just like their mother asked of him._

_"You would have understood, mother, so why can't he..."_

_These were the last word Magus heard before shutting the door fully and going to his room to think._

* * *

After the little celebration, Zaus decided to take a small walk. She needed to clear her head. All that was going on with the detective and her brother reminded her of herself and her brother over a thousand years ago. She missed him so much, if only she could see him one more time and tell him how much she loved him, she would feel less guilty for leaving him alone.

"Are you alright, Miss Zaus?" A voice said behind her.

"I'm alright, Owen, just remembering the past." Zaus didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Only one person ever called her miss.

"Is it about your brother?"

"Yes, do you need to know everything about me? Why are you here anyway?" Zaus really wanted to be alone right now.

"Mr. Xanatos wanted me to come check on you." Owen said, fixing his glasses.

"Well I'm fine, now you can.." The sound of a helicopter cut off the sorceress.

Without thinking Zaus began to run through the forest, towards the sound of the helicopter. As she ran, she collided with something, causing both to fall back. Zaus got to her feet quickly, only to dodge a punch to her face. As she dodged the punches the sorceress was able to tell it was Hyena from The Pack, and that her eyes where so dilated that she could not see anything in front of her.

"I have had enough of this!" Hyena yelled, bringing out her gun and begun to shot everywhere.

"Zaus!"

Zaus saw her red gargoyle friend gliding her way, but Hyena shot at a heavy tree branch, causing it to fall on top of her friend.

"Brooklyn!"

Zaus was about to run to him, but someone grabbed her hair and the sharp edge of a blade touched her throat. The bright light of the helicopter showered down on the two.

"Come any closer and the girl gets it!" Hyena yelled, pushing the blade closer to Zaus' throat.

Something on the inside of the sorceress snapped, not realizing the small sparks surrounding her hand as something deep with in her released itself.

"Fulminos venite!" Zaus grabbed the thief's hand that held the knife, sending a million volts of lighting through the woman's body.

Within seconds Hyena was an the ground - unconscious. Zaus had fallen to her knees panting hard.

"Zaus, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Broadway asked, he and Brooklyn helping the sorceress up.

"I... Have no... Idea... All... I know... Is that... It took... A lot... out of me.." Zaus said between pants.

After the twin thieves were hand cuffed and put in a place where they could do no harm, the gargoyles and sorceress where in a group while Elisa stood with Xanatos and her brother. Zaus watched as she leaned against her red friend, still drained from the event.

"Detective, I am pretty sure your brother could have handled the situation. Thank you for your help all the same. Now I bet you want a little privacy with your brother." Xanatos then walked away.

"So they are real." Derek looked to the gargoyles.

"What? I didn't tell you about them?" Elisa said, wondering how her brother knew.

"No, but Xanatos did. He showed me a video of them - even of Zaus using some type of magic. Xanatos said she was a sorceress. I still can't believe it."

"Xanatos told you about them?"

'Oh, this is going to end badly.' Zaus thought, watching the two siblings fight.

"Yes, he said he tried to help them, but they rejected him. He also admitted he made a few mistakes in the past."

"A few mistakes?!"

"So you can forget trying to get me to quit, because it's not going to happen."

"But you have to, he's using you!" Elisa tried to convince her brother.

"Its my life, so butt out!" Derek threw his sister's hand off his shoulder.

"Enough, both of you!" Goliath yelled, spreading his wings to full width.

"Stop this!" Zaus yelled with the clan leader, standing on her own and walking to the leader's side.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have each other to fight with. All my rookery brothers and sisters are dead. There is nothing, nothing more than family." Goliath then walked away.

"Goliath is right. I was turned to stone with the gargoyles, and because of that I left my brother alone with the guilt of turning his sister to stone, I never even got to say goodbye to him. Oh how I wish I could have one last chance to tell him it was not his fault and not to blame himself for what he did."

Tears ran down the sorceress' face as she ran into the forest, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. After a few minutes she was able to calm herself, but her thoughts where still running through her mind.

* * *

_"Zaus, can I come in?" Magus' voice was heard from the other side of the wooden door._

_It had been a few hours since their fight, Zaus was finally able to calm herself, but she was still very mad at her brother. Getting up from her bed, she opened her door slightly, just enough to see his face._

_"What do you want?" Zaus voice was low, her throat was sore from yelling into her pillow and crying._

_"I want to apologize. Please let me in."_

_With a sigh, and not wanting to fight anymore, Zaus opened the door and allowed her brother to come in. Once he was there, she shut the door and sat on the bed, her brother sitting right next to her._

_"Look, Zaus, I am sorry, for everything. You were right, I have been being over protective but it's because I promised mother I would protect you from any harm, but it seem's I have also been keeping you from living your own life as well." Magus grabbed his sister's hand and looked her in the eyes._

_"From this day on, I will let you live your life they way you want, even if you want to be friends with the gargoyles that protect this castle. Mother would have wanted you to be happy, and so do I."_

_"I am sorry too, Magus, for not telling you about my friendship with the gargoyles, I just knew how you would react. I promise never to keep any more secrets from you. Mother would have wanted us to be close, even closer now that she is gone. Even though we fight sometimes, I will always look up to you. You're my big brother, and I love you." Zaus hugged her brother tightly._

_"I love you too." Magus returned the hug, both staying like that for quite some time, enjoying each other's embrace._

* * *

Everything seemed back to normal now, the detective and her brother were not fighting anymore, and the trio seemed to be getting along better. Zaus was happy for that, she was also happy to have chosen to wear a sweater on a day like today, since it was now snowing.

"Are you sure you're ok, Zaus?" Lexington asked.

"I'm fine, once I get back to Elisa's place, I think I'm going to sleep the rest of the day." Zaus said, looking at her newly bandaged hand.

"Thanks, Brooklyn."

"No problem, Zaus." Brooklyn said as he and the rest of the clan followed the lavender gargoyle out onto the snow covered balcony of the clock tower.

"Hey Lex, good job on the helicopter." Broadway said.

"Yeah, that armor really did help." Brooklyn added.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you two." Lexington said as the trio stood on their pedestals.

"Seems like what me and Goliath said back there about sibling relationship really got to them." Zaus whispered to the detective that stood next to her.

"I guess it did." Elisa said, the two of them watching their friends go into stone sleep.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the castle..._**

David Xanatos was looking at the necklace with the chocked green emerald in a glass display case.

"Well, Mr. Xanatos, it seems that Miss Zaus is hiding something about the emerald." Owen's voice said from behind him.

"It would seem so. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out. One way, or another."

An nasty smirk formed on Xanatos' face as he and his aide left his private collection room, neither one realizing that an evil smile and glowing yellow eyes appeared in the emerald - but for only a second.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please Rate and Review!_**


	23. Reawakening

**_~A Dark Hidden Catacomb, Rome, 975 A.D~_**

_Deep within the dark main hall of the catacomb, the Grimorum Arcanorum lay unopened on a pedestal in the middle of the round room. Torches that lined the circular room were suddenly lit a blazed Five cloaked figures now stood around the Grimorum, hoods over their heads as the shadows covered their faces._

_"It seems that our betrayer is trying to get his hands on the Grimorum." The tallest figure spoke, even though they already knew._

_"What would you expect from a power hungry Archmage." Another cloaked figure spoke._

_"He has tortured and killed three of us looking for the location of the book. Soon the book will no longer be safe here." One of the eldest cloaked figures spoke sternly._

_For many years this group of cloaked figures were the protectors of the Grimorum. Each hand picked by the true holder and founder of the Grimorum Arcanorum. He had long since passed, using the last of his energy to cast a slow aging spell on them._

_"The only way for the book to truly be safe now is for it to be in the hand of its true owner."_

_"The true owner has been dead for hundreds of years. He left us to protect the book, even with our life." The tallest figure yelled in irritation._

_"Though my father is dead, I am still alive, making me the rightful owner." A soft but stern voice called out._

_Each cloaked figure turned their head to the entrance of the only corridor that led to this room. Standing there was a woman in her late twenties. Unlike the men in the room, she did not wear a cloak, instead she wore blue royal gown with silver lining and a sliver thin rope around her slightly bulging stomach._

_"So the daughter of our great founder finally decided to show up, and she is with child." The deep voice of one of the middle aged cloaked figure spoke with a growl._

_"I may be with child, but I can still take you down if you stand in my way of what is rightfully mine." Zia walked to the Grimorum, placing her hands gently on top of it. She sighed in content, feeling the connection still there._

_"My dear, since you are with child, most of your powers will be passed on, you're not as strong as you once were. The Grimorum will not be safe in your hands. " The eldest spook._

_"I am aware, and though I may not be as strong as I used to be, my husband is a great sorcerer and will protect me and the Grimorum with his life, just as all you have done these past hundred years." Zia picked up the book and headed back to the corridor._

_"Once you leave this room with that book, the slow aging spell will be broken. Meaning you and the rest of use will age normally. Are you ready for that? To know you can die at anytime?" Yelled the tallest cloaked figure. Zia stopped right in front of the corridor._

_"I am ready. The question is, are you?" Without looking back Zia walked out the entrance, using a spell to transport her and the child within her safely home._

_**~Present Day~**_

It had been about two weeks since Derek took the job at Xanatos Corporation. The only thing that had changed was the weather. Beautiful white snow fell from the cloudy sky, covering the city of Manhattan in a blanket of white.

In the far dark corner of the room in the non working clock tower, the sorceress was sleeping peacefully under a small heated blanket and two thick wool blankets over that, keeping her warm from the chill in the clock tower. As a cool breeze blew in, the white haired sorceress was slightly awoken; snuggling into her warm blankets, she sighed in comfort.

Just as the warmth of the blankest cradled her to sleep, a loud bark, followed by a very wet tongue licking her face, fully awoke the sleeping girl.

"Alright Bronx, I'm up." Zaus groaned, pushing the gargoyle beast away.

Turning off the electric heated blanket, Zaus removed the three blankets from her small frame. Instead of a simple night wear, a black/purple hoodie covered her upper half while black leggings under fitted blue jeans and red socks covered her legs and feet.

The sorceress shuddered at the instant chill that greeted her as she stood from her warm bed and slipped in her thick black boots.

"So, you finally decided to awake, lass." The old gargoyle chuckled, watching the sorceress from his spot on the red chair.

"It would seem that I didn't have a choice in the matter." Zaus smiled as she patted the blue beast's head.

"And where are you three going?" Zaus looked to the trio heading up the stone steps.

"We are going to watch a movie. You want to come?" Broadway asked.

"Sure, been a while since I saw one. You should come with Hudson. It's nice to have a change of scenery every once in a while." Zaus looked to the old gargoyle, throwing her hair into a messy bun.

"No thank you, lass. Why go out in the snow to see something when it will soon be on TV. Besides, someone has to stay here and guard our home."

"Hudson, we live above a police station. What could happen?" Brooklyn chuckled.

"You know the old saying; A gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle…"

"Then breathing the air." Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn and Zaus finished the saying, as if they had heard it a thousand times, which they pretty much had.

"Wow, it's a lot colder than I thought."

The sorceress wrapped her arms around herself as her red friend opened the door, leading outside, letting in a cold burst of air. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and held closely to a strong and warm chest.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Brooklyn chuckled.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Zaus giggled, thinking it was a friendly joke, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Little did either of the two know that deep within their hearts, both gargoyle and human were starting to have strong feelings for each other.

"Oh, hey, Elisa! Bye, Elisa!" Zaus smiled and waved at the detective, as she and the gargoyles headed out the door and to the movies.

* * *

"So, what movie are we seeing?" The sorceress looked to her three best friends once they where in the air.

"How about a SciFi?" Lexington asked.

"No way, a detective movie." Broadway chimed in.

"We always see those, lets got with action this time." Brooklyn piped in.

It didn't take long for the three young gargoyles to start fighting about what movie they were going to see. When they finally reached the theater, the sorceress was getting quite irritated. More than a week since she and Goliath had talked about how important family was, and the trio had begun to start bickering with each other again.

"If you three don't stop arguing, you're all going to feel what Hyena felt that night." Zaus growled, her right hand sparking with electricity.

The next night after the whole incident with Jackal and Hyena, the sorceress went to the Grimorum, looking for the spell she had used. It took her less then an hour to find it; she found out that it was a lightning attack. So every night she would practice and little by little she got used to using only a little bit of her energy to summon the attack. She even found a couple of other spells that she could do, but the majority of the book's spells were for more high level sorcerers, and as she had said before, she would only use magic in emergencies.

To be honest, she was happy to have her magic, but she was still puzzled on how she was able to use it without the amulet. She was also having strange dreams about her mother, involving the Grimorum. She promised to one day find the source of her mysterious powers, and how her mother was connected to the book.

"We're sorry, Zaus." Lexington looked down, along with the other two, ashamed for fighting.

"Yeah… so we don't fight, you can pick the movie." Broadway offered.

"That's a great idea Broadway. We are always picking the movie, so it would be a nice change. What do you say?" Brooklyn looked to the sorceress, capping his wings over his shoulder.

"Sure, let's see… Oh, how about the Fifth Element? It's got action, it's a Sci-Fi movie, and it's a crime movie."

"Hmm, that actually sounds pretty good." Broadway and Lexington nodded their heads in agreement with their red rookery brother.

"Then it's settled! Now let's hurry inside, I'm freezing out here!" Zaus visibly shivered, running to the hatch in the roof that they used to get in.

* * *

It was about half way through the movie when suddenly the whole theater began to shake. The sorceress looked around in confusion.

"Wow, this has great sound effects!" Broadway exclaimed, the only problem was that there were no fighting or explosions going on in this part of the movie.

"I don't think that was from the movie." Suddenly a huge hole appeared in the wall right next to the sorceress.

Quickly the three gargoyles and sorceress stood and looked to see what had caused the destruction.

"Goliath!" All four yelled, seeing their clan leader on the ground with rubble on top of him.

The sorceress was ready to jump into action, but a clawed hand gripped her arm preventing her from going any further. Turning her head, she saw the red gargoyle looking at her sternly.

"Zaus, stay here!" Before the sorceress could object, he and his two rookery brothers had jumped out of the theater and down to streets to help their clan leader.

'I have to do something; I can't just stand her and watch!'

The sorceress ran to the roof to get a better view as she thought of a plan. As soon as she was on the roof, something hard and cold wrapped tightly around her waist and lifted her high into the air.  
The sorceress eyes widened, for it had been one of Xanatos' gargoyle robots that had her in a tight hold. Faster than she could think, the Steel Clan robot had landed on the Manhattan Bridge.

"Ah, Zaus, so good of you to join us." Standing in front of the sorceress was Demona and a red robotic Gargoyle, along with what looked like a half gargoyle and robot creature.

"What do you want, Demona?!" Zaus glared, her voice dripping with hatred.

"What else but to destroy Goliath and his pathetic clan."

"Then what's stopping you from killing me?!" Zaus began to struggle against the hold.

"You have so much potential, Zaus, I would hate to kill you when you have yet to fully reach it. I am offering you to join my clan." Demona took a few steps towards the sorceress, a clawed hand stretched out to her. The female gargoyle had always found it impossible to truly hurt the young sorceress.

"You have no clan. And even if you did, I would Never join you and leave my only true clan! Fulminus Venite!" Freeing one of her hands, which was now surrounded by lightning, Zaus placed it against the robot's arm, sending a million volts through its body, shorting out its circuits.

Once free, the sorceress fired another bolt of lightning right where Demona, the gargoyle creature and Xanatos' other robot stood, causing them all to jump away from the attack.

The sorceress' natural white hair, which had fallen from its bun, whipped around her in the cold breeze. She stood still, using her eyes to scan her surroundings. It wasn't long before shots and explosions were heard.

Just as the sorceress looked up, she dived out of the way of two falling gargoyles who had landed right where she was standing. As Zaus stood her eyes widened when she heard Goliath's roar, seeing his form and the gargoyle creature falling into the almost frozen sea.

'Goliath…' Zaus fell to her knees as she stared onto the snow covered ground. It felt like her heart had stopped. She could not lose Goliath, she could not lose another family member. Just as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, something shot from the icy water, landing only a few feet in front of her.

"Is he…" Broadway and his two rookery brothers landed next to sorceress, all afraid that their leader was dead.

"No, he lives." The gargoyle creature spook with a deep calming voice, setting Goliath right next to her.  
The sorceress' eyes widened in joy. For the gargoyle creature had saved their leader, had saved her family.

"He's ok!"

"Thanks goodness you're alright." Zaus exclaimed happily.

"But you're not."

The sorceress glared at the female gargoyle that had a gun pointed at them. Her fists tightened as she stood ready to fight.

"Thank you so much for saving Goliath for me, Coldstone."

"Wait, you said that destroying my brother was the only way to survive. Is that all there is for us? Mere survival?" The creature spoke.

"Isn't that enough?"

"No, gargoyles protect. It is our nature, our purpose, to lose that is to be corrupt. Empty. Lifeless. "

"Enough!"

When Demona shot at Goliath the gargoyle creature had jumped in the way, taking the hit full on and sending him right over the Bridge and into the frozen ocean. The sorceress' eyes widen in shock at the sacrifice the gargoyle/robot had done to protect Goliath.

As her clan leader dived into the water, the sorceress turned her full attention to the female gargoyle with a look a fierce predator when read to lash out at it's pray. Lightning surrounded her hand, illuminating it in a light blue color, and crackling ready to be released at the true monster before her.

"I can at least finish you three off." Demona aimed the gun at the three young gargoyles, but the gun was shot from her clawed hands.

"I told you, I want them alive." Xanatos, who was in actually in the red gargoyle like robot, put his laser away, only to be tackled to the ground by the gargoyle beast.

"Don't Move! It's over Xanatos!" Elise pointed her gun at the mostly armored man, who only smirked.

"I don't think so." Using his jet pack, Xanatos got from under the gargoyle beast, grabbed Demona and flew off into the night.

The sorceress gritted her teeth. She was getting sick of the red headed female gargoyle always getting away. Taking in a few slow deep breaths, the sorceress was able to calm down and focus of the detective as she talked to the trio.

"Is everyone ok? What Happened to the monster?" Elisa asked, a sad look gracing the sorceress and the three young gargoyles face.

"He was no monster, he was family… and now he is gone…" All attention was now on Goliath, his eye filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Goliath, I wish there was something I could do to bring him back…" Zaus looked to her leader with sorrow.

"Do not worry Zaus, he will be remembered. Let us go home."

A Smile graced all their faces, happy to hear the word home come from him.

Soon the two humans and six gargoyles stood onto of the beam of the bridge, overlooking the beautiful city.

"Goliath, when you told Coldstone that Gargoyles protect…" Lexington started as Hudson cut him off.

"Like we breathe boy, you know that."

"But what do we protect?" Brooklyn asked

"The clock tower." Hudson answered but the leader shook his head.

"No, that is merely where we sleep…"

"Manhattan is what we protect now. This is our castle, our home." Zaus moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, not taking her eyes off the city before her.

"Zaus is right. From now on, we protect all those who live here, Human and gargoyle a like."

"Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" Elisa asked, breaking the small silence.

"Yes, I need a detective."

* * *

**~In front of Old Man's Store~**

Leaning against an abandon building was a man in all black and wearing dark sunglasses. He was in the middle of counting the money that he had stolen when suddenly he felt himself being lifted in the air. When he saw no one holding him up and was about 15 feet in the air, he began to panic. He was now 50 feet in the air, his eye widen when he saw a girl with white hair staring at him with eyes that could kill, and a black haired cop.

"What the hell is going on?! Put me the Fuck down!" The man screamed as he struggled, but stopped when he saw Six monsters come out of the shadows from behind the two females, their eyes glowing. Afraid for his life the man began to beg.

"Hey I don't want any trouble! I'll do what ever you want! Just please don't hurt me!"

"You are to return the money you stole from that man's store and turn yourself in to the police. Do I make myself Clear." The lavender monster threaten with a growl, scaring the man so much, he almost peed him self.

Nodding his head fast in understanding, the white hair girl began to lower her hand, cause the thief to be lowered as well.

As the sun rose the gargoyles to a frightening stance while the sorceress and detective watched the thief take the money back and hand himself to the first cop he saw.

"You know Zaus, this city feel safer already." Elisa smiled, placing a hand on the sorceress shoulder.

"It does, but I'm going to have to find a something to hide my identity if I'm going to help protect this city. Don't want people thinking that I'm the one who's doing all the protecting around here." Zaus Patted the stone head of her red gargoyle friend.

* * *

**_Hello My fellow readers! I am Happy to say that I am Back! _**

**_I'm sorry it has been a while but a lot has happened, I have a job, and my mom is doing a little better._**

**_I want to let you all know that I will not be post new Chapters as often as I use to but I will be getting them out. _**

**_I thank you all for waiting this long and I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter!_**


	24. The Pack Returns

As the months passed, the gargoyles have started to patrol the city every night, keeping it safe from any and all danger. When it came to the three young gargoyles and sorceress, they still got to hang out and do fun things, but each where busy with their own thing. At night while they were patrolling the city, the sorceress would be doing research on the Grimorum, but much was not found. She also practiced her spells while carefully going over everything in the book, to find anything that would connect the book to her mother. During the day the sorceress would be working on her fighting skills with a good friend of the detective, who was a kick boxing instructor at a gym not to far from the police station.

It was about an hour before sunset, the white hair sorceress had just finished her session when Mira, her instructor, came up to her in the locker room.

Mira was a fit with slightly tan skin, shoulder length dark red hair and light brown eyes.

"Zaus, I have a question to ask you." Mira leaned against the lockers.

"What is it?" Zaus looked to the red head with a raised brow.

"We when Elisa asked me to be your instructor, she never really told me the reason why you wanted to do this in the first place. The first day you came you where a natural. So I don't get why you still want to train, your already good."

"I felt a little rusty and I thought it would be a good idea to take a refresher class, also to improve my fighting skills. I want to be ready for anything trouble that I might get into in the future."

The sorceress was calm as she spook, gathering her things. She had prepared herself for when a question like that was asked of her. She could not say that she was training to patrol the city at night with living gargoyles that had been in stone sleep with her for a thousand years. They would think she was crazy.

"Makes sense, well I need to get to my next class, same time Monday?" Mira got off the lockers and headed for the door.

"You know it." Zaus lifted her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the locker room and into the busy streets of Manhattan.

* * *

When the sorceress got to the clock tower it was an hour before sunset. Setting her bag on the table the sorceress removed a few pieces of dark clothing from the bag and changed out of her gym wear.

"Well that certainly fits you nicely." A Voice sounded just as the sorceress was finished tying on her belt, with the gargoyle pendent right in the middle.

Elisa smiled at the sorceress new look. She was dressing in an insolated traditional ninja outfit but it was white instead of black. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her mask hung loosely around her neck.

"Thanks for helping me pick it out and getting me into the kick boxing training." Zaus smiled at the detective, for it was the detective who had help her get all she needed to start patrolling the city, her new home.

"It's not a problem, but something has happened…" Elisa Sighed, knowing all that would happened when she tells the sorceress and when she tells the gargoyles when they awaken.

"The Pack has escaped from Prison."

"What? How?" Zaus face became stern, she knew once Lexington heard the news he would be enraged.

"I have no idea, but the police are at the studio right now to see if they will show up. Hey what are you doing?" Elisa watched as the sorceress pulled the mask over her mouth and nose, heading towards the opening of the clock tower.

"I'm going to the studio. I know Lexington will be heading over there once you tell them. I can keep a close eye on them, if they need any help, I'll be right there."

Standing on the railing of the clock tower the sorceress looked out at the city, it was about 5 minutes before the sun was fully set. She turned her head slightly to look at the detective, how had follower her.

"Don't tell them I went there with out them. I don't was to get lectured later. Levitate." Using a spell from the Grimorum, the sorceress was lifted off the railing, levitating threw the air as she headed to The Pack's Studio. Seeing she had been practicing her powers often she was able to use less of her energy when using spells.

When the sorceress landed on the roof top, she peeked over the side just enough to see the cops still surrounding the entrance. Hiding back in the shadows, she sat and waited patently for them to leave.

* * *

'Finally!' Zaus thought when she saw the cops finally leave.

She had been sitting on that roof, staying as quite as possible, for two hours. She was alright for the first hour, but she had soon become impatient when she saw the cops still there. She was about ready to search the Studio with them still there when they finally decided to leave.

Quietly the sorceress open one of the skylight windows and jumped threw, landing softly on her feet. All was quiet as the sorceress scanned the area with her Silver/green like eyes.

The sorceress body froze when her hearing picked up the low threatening growl, along with heavy foot steps approaching her from behind. She knew who it was, but they didn't know who she was, so she did not move an inch.

Sensing someone about to grab her, the sorceress grabbed the wrist, of the hand that was hovering above her shoulder, using her new strength to flip the figure over her shoulder. With a tight grip still around the wrist, she placed her foot on the figures bare chest, holding him down.

"I thought you guys would never show up." Zaus smirked under her mask, a playful glint in her eyes as she looked down at her red beaked gargoyle friend.

The moon decided to finally shin threw the skylight lighting up the little area the sorceress and three gargoyles where standing.

"Zaus?" Brooklyn raised a rigged brow, his eyes slightly widen at realization that the figure in this dark studio was the sorceress her self, but was dressed in all white clothing and some kind of mask covering half her face.

"What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Lexington asked, now standing beside the sorceress, who was now helping his rookery brother up off the ground.

"I knew you would be coming here to get payback for what the pack had done to you, so I came here to help." Zaus looked to the smallest gargoyle with kind eyes.

"Well from the looks of it, no bodies home. Happy now?" Brooklyn crossed his arms over his chest and looking to his small rookery brother.

"Maybe your right…" Lexington looked down in disappointment.

The sorceress felt sorry and a little disappointed for her clan member, but that quickly changed when the floor in front of them opened and a big air craft emerged. When the air craft opened, none other then The Pack, plus a guy in a coyote designed armor, stepped out.

"Now they know how to make an entrance. Ow!" Brooklyn rubbed his right arm, which had just been jabbed by the sorceress that stood by his side.

The sorceress glared as she got into a fighting stance, her focus was now on The Pack instead of her two clan members. That is, till the small gargoyle jumped right into action.

'Lexington you idiot!' Zaus thought.

Not wasting anymore time, the sorceress ran right up to Dingo and Jackal. When she was two feet away the sorceress jumped into the air and preformed a spin kick, hitting both of them in the face and sending them to the ground.

"Well, this is a surprise."

The sorceress turned around just in time to dodge a punch to the face. In the process of dodging, she went into a back flip, kicking the coyote armored figured right under his mask sending him back a bit.

Landing in a fighting stance, her eyes went from a harsh glare to a wide worry when she saw her red friend get shocked and fall into unconsciousness. If she had paid attention to her attacker she would have noticed him signaling on of the Pack member to attack her from behind. Pain coursed threw her head from a power punch to the back of her head.  
The sorceress' body hit the ground as her vision became blurry, the last thing she was the gold colored mask of the coyote before everything went black.

* * *

"Wake up Zaus. Come on, you have to get up?" The voice of Brooklyn sounded in the sorceress' head.

Opening her eyes slowly, the sorceress found her self looking up at a very worried red gargoyle. She didn't know how long she was out for, but what ever was making that horrible screeching noise was making her head-ack a lot worse.

"Who ever is making that damn screeching noise better stop before I do something that I will regret later! Ow…" Zaus yelled sitting up fast, only to grab her head in pain.

"Take it easy Zaus, you were hit pretty hard." Brooklyn pointed out as he took the sorceress hand and moved it to the big lump that had formed on the back of her head.

"Where the hell are we?" Zaus rubbed her large bump softly as she looked around the very large room.

"We're on what looks to be an oil ship." Lexington answered irritated, finally stopping from trying to claw a way out of here, sizing the screeching noise

."Told you there was no way of getting threw. Its solid steal! I can't even make a dent in it." Brooklyn ran a clawed finger on the ground, making another horrible screeching noise.

"WE get it, now stop! My head feels like it is going to explode!" Zaus covered her ears, her head pounding even harder. The pounding lessened when the screeching finally stopped.

"Thank you. Now look, I'm sure Goliath Broadway and Hudson are looking for us right now. All we need to do is be patient." Zaus calmly spook.

"How come is it when ever use three take Bronx out, we always wind up in something like this?" Brooklyn stood, his eyes on the sorceress, who was sitting on the ground, rubbing her temples to rid herself of the head-ack she currently had.

Suddenly a roar, along with a bunch of commotion following right after it above the four captive.

"Finally!" Lexington shouted when an opening was made above them to get out.

The sorceress used her magic to levitate herself threw the opening, her gargoyle friends right behind her. When she landed she was right behind Jackal, who was about to attack the old gargoyle.

Tapping his shoulder lightly, Jackal turned around, and a powerful punch hitting him directly in the nose. The sorceress smirked when she heard a few cracking sounds, meaning she had broken his nose.

Her victory didn't last long when an exposition caused the sorceress to fly foreword and knocking Jackal right back to the ground. When her head stopped spinning she realized she had landed on Jackal, who now had a bleeding nose and was giving her a look that could kill. Jackal had kicked her off, before she had a chance to react, sending her sliding almost right into the blazing fire that almost covered the whole deck of the ship.

"Well, well, Looks like I get to play with our new friend." Hyena smirked, standing only a few feet away from the sorceress.

"Well let hope you're not a sore loser." Zaus stood, her eyes locked with Hyenas, ready for anything.

Hyena extended her clawed hand as she ran towards the girl in white. To her disappointment the girl jumped out of the way and spin kicked her in the face. Hyena growled, glaring daggers at the girl, who stood ready to fight. Hyena was about to attack but her brother had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the air craft they had come in.

"Hey, I'm not done with her!"

"For right now, you are!" Jackal yelled as he and the rest of the pack got into the air craft, quickly taking off.

Another exposition caused the sorceress to slam right into the metal railing. When she gained her footing, she look just in time to see her red gargoyle friend hit a metal pole, knocking him out slightly.

"Brooklyn!" Zaus yelled, fear coursed threw her veins. She wanted to help him, but the blazing fire that was between them, was making it hard for her to do so. Her eye quickly went to the smallest gargoyle, who had a gun aimed at the air craft not to far from his red rookery brother, who was about to fall right into the oil fire below.

"Lexington, Help Brooklyn! Please!" Zaus yelled, tears threatening to fall. She didn't know why, but her heart felt like it would fall to pieces if the red gargoyle died right here.

Being filled with so much fear, the sorceress did not even feel the burning of her hands from the metal bars. Her fear was quickly replaced with joy when the small gargoyle pulled his red rookery brother up just as he was about to full fall of the ship and into the blazing fire.

"Thank Odin your alright!" Zaus threw her arms around the now conscious gargoyle, but the happy moment did not last when the ship shook violently. It would have thrown the sorceress off her feet, if she did not have her arms around the red gargoyles neck.

"Um I think its time to go!" Zaus yelled, seeing the ship was now sinking.

The gargoyles wasted no time to spread their wings and get just enough air current to lift them in the air and away from the sinking ship. The sorceress face turned into worry when she did not see Bronx, but it quickly faded when she saw Goliath pick him up just as the last of the ship sunk into the water.

"Hey, thanks for saving my Bacon, before it go fried back there." Brooklyn looked to his Small rookery brother.

"Hey I'm use to it. Besides, it helped me get my priorities straight." Lexington smiled.

"Well I'm glad you to made up, I really did not want to deal with you two arguing with one another." Zaus giggled only to winch in pain, finding it hard to grip her hands.

"Zaus what's… Oh Zaus, your hands." Brooklyn had looked to the sorceress, worry what might be wrong. Then he saw the palms of her hands all red, while a bit of skin missing in a few placed.

"I'll be fine, Curatio."

Suddenly, the sorceress' hands where illuminated in a white light. Right before her and the red gargoyle eyes, she burned hand slowly began to heal its self. It only took about a minute for the wound to fully heal. When the light was gone, the red gargoyle saw no sign of any scaring.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I found it…. In the…. Grimorum…. Though it would… Be a good spell to know… this is… the first… time… that I have… used it though…" Zaus panted, felling so drained and tired.

The sorceress placed her head on the red gargoyle's shoulder, within seconds she had passed out.

When he saw none of his clan members looking, the red gargoyle looked down at the sorceress in his arms. He didn't know why, but he felt calm when he watched the sorceress sleep. Something deep with in his heart told him to protect this human with his life. Not like when he protected his clan or his home, this was a different kind. If something really bad were too happened to her, he would feel like he had failed to protect the most important thing in the world.

Brooklyn just sighed as he pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind, maybe one day ever thing would make sense, but right now they needed to get home before the sun rise, for they and the sorceress deserve a good days rest.

* * *

**_I want to thank all of you for reading. _**

**_I also need all my readers help!_**

**_I have a poll on my profile that I would like all of you to go to and check it out._**

**_Please check out the pool and leave a review._**

**_See you all soon =) _**


	25. Job Offer & Metamorphoses

"You want me to what?" Zaus looked at the man who had betrayed her and the gargoyles, who sat in his chair behind his desk.

It was about mid afternoon, Zaus was lying on the couch in complete silence, reading a fascinating book about the worlds most beautiful Rain forests. Elisa had left to visit and talk with her brother, leaving the sorceress to enjoy some peace and silence to herself.

Just as she finished reading about the Colombia Rain forest, a knock from the door had interrupted the silent apartment. Sighing in annoyance, she marked her spot in the book, stood with a small stretch and walked to the door.

Upon opening the door, her eyes narrowed instantly, for standing right there was none other than Xanatos' aide, Owen Burnett.

"What do you want?" Zaus crossed her arms, knowing full well Xanatos wanted something from her and sent his aide to get her.

"Mister Xanatos asks that I escort you to the Eyrie tower. He has something to say that might interest you. If you are free, that is?" Owen asked, not fazed at all by the sorceress' harsh glare.

"Xanatos knows that I despise him for what he has done to me and my friends."

"He is very aware of that. To put your mind at ease, this has nothing to do with the gargoyles. All he wants is to have a few moments of your time to speak with you. You have my word on that." Owen adjusted his glasses, though never breaking eye contact.

The sorceress was hesitant, she was going to say no, but something about this man caused her to trust him. For some strange reason, she felt that there was more to this man than what meets the eye.

With a frustrating sigh she nodded her head, agreeing to go with him to speak to Xanatos. After leaving a quick note, telling the detective where she went, she locked the apartment behind her and followed the blond man to the car parked down stairs in front of the complex.

Now here she was, staring at the man who has put her and her friends in danger with unbelieving eyes. For he had just asked her to be a night guard at a museum he was opening up in a month or so. The job wasn't what caught her off guard, it was the fact that he was asking her, of all people, to work for him.

"I want you to be my night guard at the museum I'll be opening soon. You see, my room of private collections is a bit too full for my liking. Then a thought came to me: Why not open a museum of my own, let the public finally see all the magnificent artifacts of David Xanatos." Xanatos leaned in his chair, studying the reaction of the sorceress before him.

To be honest, he actually wanted to help the girl. When he was reading the Magus' story about the gargoyles, he found a section just on her. All the hard ship she had been through after their mother passed away. Seeing she was the sister of the princess' advisor, no one wanted to befriend her. She was then teased for befriending the gargoyles, calling her a monster as well. Even Demona, to his surprise, worried about the girl a bit. Though the female gargoyle didn't show it, he could tell she had a connection with the sorceress.

"Let me get this straight, you want me, to work for you, as a night guard at your museum, and this has nothing to do with finding out where the gargoyles are or trying to find a way to convince me to go against them?" Zaus looked at Xanatos with suspicion in her eyes, she did not trust him at all, and he knew that.

"Of course, I may be a man with many wants, but I am also a man who likes to help others every now and then."

"What makes you think I need any help?" Zaus raised a white brow.

"While I was in prison, I did not mind you and the gargoyles staying here. You had all you needed, food, shelter, clothing. You did not have to worry about how you would pay for those things." Xanatos saw the confused look on the sorceress' face.

"You see, when detective Maza goes to work, she makes money, which covers for her apartment clothes and food. That was enough, maybe a little more, to cover all the things she needs. Now that she has you in her apartment and the gargoyles, she is using up all the money she has for food for you and the gargoyles, also using the money to by you things you need." Xanatos stood from his chair.

"What I'm saying is, she can't be the only one caring for you and the gargoyles. If this keeps up, she won't have anything left."

The sorceress couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now that she thought about it, she remembered a few times that she had seen the detective sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of paper. When she had asked what they were, the detective just said she was figuring out her finances, saying she didn't have enough money at one point and had to take out something called a loan.

"So this is why you're offering me this job… So I can help out Elisa." Zaus looked to Xanatos with hurt filled eyes. She felt horrible for taking advantage of the detective.

"Exactly, and if you except the job, I'll pay off the detectives loan and put enough money in her account to support you and the gargoyles till the museum is up and running. So what do you say?" Xanatos' voice was serious, a voice he rarely used around her. He walked from behind his desk and to the sorceress, who now stood.

"I'll do it, but I swear…" Zaus facial expression hardened.  
'If I find out that this was all just a plan to hurt my friends, I will make sure you die by my hands. You know where to find me when the museum is fully up." With that said the sorceress walked into the elevator, pressed the button and headed downstairs to the main lobby.

The sorceress' mind was filled with so much at this point, she thought she would explode. As she exited the building, she was greeted by the detective, leaning against her car, a displeasure look on her face.

* * *

~With Xanatos~

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Xanatos, but why are you being so kind to the sorceress all of a sudden?" Owen asked, looking to his boss with a raised brow.

"To be honest, the story the Magus wrote about his sister got to me." Xanatos' face showed nothing but serious and honesty. Looking out the window, he looked to the slowly setting sun.

"Everything he wrote about her somehow fazed me. I don't know how, but it did. She has been through a lot. Now her brother is gone and all she has left is the gargoyles. I wanted to find some way I could help her; Sure I have done wrong and put her through a lot, which won't change, but know that I can help her, even a little, I feel a little better about myself for once." In a very long time an actual true and kind smile graced the face of David Xanatos.

* * *

~With Zaus~

"You took a job working with Xanatos?!" Elisa stared with widened eyes at the sorceress sitting in the passenger sit of her car.

When the detective had come home and found the note the sorceress had left, she couldn't believe that she would even give a second thought about going to see that man. When she had gotten to Xanatos' company, she was ready to barge in there and drag her friend out, but when she saw the sorceress coming out on her own, she had positioned herself on her car, arms crossed and a very displeasure look on her face.

"I had to, Elisa…" Zaus kept her gaze looking out the side window, watching the scenery pass by. Soon they where parked right in front of the police station.

"Why? I don't see any reason to take a job from that horrible…"

"Because he said he would pay off the loan you took out of the bank and pay for the things me and the gargoyles need right now. That way you won't have such a burden on you any more." Zaus turned her head, looking at a now silent detective.

"I know you don't like the idea, but I don't want to be a burden on you any more, Elisa. I want to help pay for things, instead of taking advantage on you. So please, let me do this. I promise, if something happens, I'll quit and let you know."

After a few minutes of deep thinking and looking into the eyes of a very determined sorceress, the detective just sighed and nodded her head.

"You also can't tell Goliath or the others. Not right now at least."

"Ok, but they're going to wonder why you're not around as much once you start working." Elisa stated as she and the sorceress got out of the car and headed up the stairs.

"I tell them the job part, just not the Xanatos part. They wouldn't understand. When the time comes, I'll explain it to them."

"Alright, well I'll see you later. I have to get to work."

With a small nod the sorceress headed further up the stairs to the abandoned janitors closet and up into the clock tower.

A smile came to the sorceress' face as she was greeted by the blue gargoyle beast rushing up to her, almost knocking her down on her back.

"It's good to see you too, Bronx. Hey to you guys too." Zaus waved as she patted the beast's head.

"Welcome back, lass, how have you been?" Hudson asked the sorceress, seeing as it had been a few nights since they last saw her.

"I've been alright, just been a bit busy, that's all. I see Brooklyn and Broadway are out on patrol." Zaus looked around the clock tower, and only saw one of the three young gargoyles.

Before the others could confirm her answer, Broadway came bursting into the clock tower with a very tired looking rookery brother in his arms.

"What happened?" Goliath asked, as Broadway set down his red rookery brother, who was slowly coming out of his tired state.

"We were patrolling the city when we saw a shadowy figure that looked like Demona, running through an ally way. When we went to investigate, we realized it wasn't Demona, but some other kind of creature." Broadway's eyes widened as if he just realized something, his full attention now of the sorceress.

"She actually looked like you did, Zaus. When you were transformed into the cat creature with wings months ago. The only thing different was that she had gold fur, blond hair and gold cat eyes."

The sorceress could not believe what she was hearing. The same thing that had happened to her was now happening to someone else. Who knew how many others were suffering the same fate she did? She was so deep in thought that she did not realize that the detective had come up and was standing right beside her.

"She was… So frightened…" Brooklyn finally spoke but seemed to be in a daze.

"Yeah; of us." Broadway confirmed.

"She needed our help."

"Are we talking about the same person? From what I saw, she didn't want our help."

"She wanted mine!" Brooklyn snapped.

"Easy there lover boy. She wasn't thinking straight. If I remember correctly, I was pretty enraged when I found out I was something other than human. In her case, she must have been scared to death." Zaus' voice was low as she remembered how she felt when it happened to her.

"Brooklyn was able to pull this of her wrist when he tried to help her." Broadway pulled out what looked to be a medical band.

"They probably had a tracking device on her. Maybe we can find out who did this to her and Zaus. This also has the symbol that was on the van." Broadway flipped the banned over, showing the words Gen-U-Tech on it.

"All we need to do is find the place, I already know who did this to them." Zaus' voice was suddenly harsh, her eyes narrowing as everyone on the clock tower looked to her.

"Dr. Sevarius."

* * *

The sorceress leaned against the wall of the clock tower, her eyes narrowed at the floor as her mind kept going back to the night she found herself as something other than human.

"Since we know that Sevarius is the one who transformed Zaus into such a creature the first time, you should be able to do something, right? Like... arrest him?" Brooklyn looked to the pacing detective.

"Though he did kidnap Zaus and turned her into that creature, she is back to normal now and we can't use her as a witness. Plus we have no real evidence to convict him. My hands are tied." Elisa shook her head as she and the sorceress watched the gargoyles leave out of the clock tower and to the pedestals as the sun began to rise.

"He's going to go find Gen-U-Tech once he wakes up." Zaus looked to the leaving detective, knowing full well that she was going to Gen-U-Tech and talk to Sevarius herself.

"Just try to stall him for a bit, maybe I can find something out that he can't." Elisa quickly descended down the rest of the steps and headed off to find the location of Gen-U-Tech.

The sorceress sighed in frustration. First Xanatos offered her a job and now this mutation of another gargoyle like cat creature came along and somehow captured the attention of her red friend.

'When I was like her, Brooklyn didn't seem to be that interested in me… Wait… what the hell am I thinking?! Brooklyn is just my friend, nothing more! But why do I feel like not saving that other cat creature from the evil Dr…'

"Ah, get a hold of yourself, Zaus! Look you're tired and stressed from all that has happened tonight, a little bit of sleep and you will feel like yourself again by tonight." Zaus told herself after shaking her head from her previous thought.

Pushing herself off the wall, Zaus walked over to her bed in the darkest corner of the clock tower, hoping to get some much needed rest.

* * *

As the sun began to set the next day, the sorceress stood behind her still sleeping friends, watching the last rays of sun disappear from the sky. When the sun had fully set, the sorceress covered her face from the small fragments of stone skin as her friends awoke from their slumber.  
"Where are you going?" Goliath looking to the red gargoyle, who was ready to take to the sky and the sorceress already knew why.

"To find her, she needs my help."

"Oh yeah, running off with out a plan, that's a great idea. I'm sure she is going to welcome you with opened arms." Sarcasm was laced in her words as Zaus' eyes narrowed at the red gargoyle, who now glared at her.

"You don't know anything about her!"

"And neither do you." Goliath interrupted, stopping the sorceress from speaking.  
"Zaus is right, rushing in without a plan is dangerous, and I have a plan."

The red gargoyle looked to his leader, a happy look on his face; while the sorceress glared hard as she and the others listened very carefully to their leader's plan.

* * *

"Relax, lass; everything is going to be fine." Hudson watched the pacing young sorceress on top of one of the support beams. She had been up there ever since their leader and two of the younger gargoyles left to find Gen-U-Tech a while a go.

Whenever she was angry or upset she would always go up to the same wooden beam and either pace or sit silently with her thoughts.

"I can't, Hudson; I just know something bad is going to come out of this…" Zaus jumped off the beam, landing on her feet in a crouching position.

"Don't worry, Zaus, what ever happens, we'll take care of it." Broadway tried to reassure the sorceress.

"I know, Broadway, but in the end someone is going to get hurt." Zaus whispered as her leader and two friends walked into the clock tower, her red friend holding an unconscious cat mutate female.

When the cat mutate was set down, the sorceress walked over to get a better look at her, while her leader and her yellowish gargoyle friend told the other two about what had happened.

This female seemed to be the same height as she was when she was turned, but was a lot thinner. She had dull gold fur over her whole body, with dark blond hair. She had dark almost maroon colored wings on her back and wore only a spaghetti strap dull green night gown reaching her mid thigh.

When she looked to her red friend, she saw the concern and worry in his eyes as she stared at the female laying before them. She felt a slight pain in her chest as her mind raced with questions like; was he this worried when I was gone? When I was painfully changing back to my human form?

"She's waking up." Brooklyn's voice brought the sorceress from her thought and her full attention on the female creature before her.

The sorceress could see the fear in the female's eyes as she was frightened by the gargoyle beast, which was right in front of her face, as she backed right into her red friend.

"It's alright, we're your friends." Brooklyn tried comforting the girl but only frightened her more.

Her fearful eyes landed on the white haired girl, the only human, and quickly ran behind her trying to shield herself away from the gargoyles. The sorceress was shocked, but it disappeared when she felt the woman shaking, her eyes saddened and she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Were you human once too?" The woman peaked from behind the sorceress, even though she was much taller than her.

"No." Goliath stated.

"Well I'm human! I'm not like this. My name is Maggie, Maggie Reed. I'm from Ohio." Maggie stated, still hiding behind the white haired girl.

"You'll be safe here, Maggie." Lexington looked to the scared female.

"This is safe?" Maggie stood next to the sorceress, gesturing to her new form, then leaning against the stone steps and sliding to the ground, shielding her face. "I need a cure! I'm not a monster!"

"We're not monsters either. Don't be afraid." Brooklyn ran his claws through her hair once before she flinched and moved away from him and behind the sorceress again.

Sorrow and hurt seeped into the sorceress' heart as she watched the disappointed look in her friends face and the fear she had seen in Maggie's eyes.

"The dawn is coming, and we all need rest." Goliath looked to the sorceress and the fearful female.

"Keep her safe while we sleep. When night falls, we will find you're cure, Maggie, even if it means confronting Xanatos at his castle."

As the gargoyles walked out of the clock tower and onto their pedestals the sorceress and Maggie followed. Right as they reached the opening, the sun had risen and the gargoyles had turned to stone right before their eyes.

"This can't be real… I must be dreaming. I need to wake up!" Maggie gripped her head as tears ran down her face.

"Maggie, I'm sorry but this is real. I know what your going through." Zaus placed a hand on her shoulder, but Maggie pulled it away.

"How could you know? You're not a monster! You're a human, just like I should be!"

"Yes, I'm a human, but I was changed into a creature just like you." Zaus walked over to a cork board with many different pictures she had taken.

After a quick search she had found what she was looking for. Pulling it from the board she walked over to Maggie and handed her the picture.

When Maggie looked at the picture her eyes widened. In the picture was a monster like her, but still different. It had white tiger features with black wings on the back. The hair was snow white and the eyes a silver green color.

Maggie looked from the picture to the girl before a few times, her mind spinning with questions.

"I was the first one he experimented on…"

"How… How is this possible? You're human though, how did you find a cure?"

"I didn't… Dr. Sevarius must have done something for it not to be permanent on me. I went through so much pain that I was in a pain induced coma for almost a week."

"Maybe that will happen to me? Maybe I'll change back, just like you!" Maggie looked hopeful, but it disappeared when she saw the hurt and sorrow look in the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, but I don't think so. The only way to know for sure though is to talk to Xanatos himself."

"Then let's go! He must have a cure at his company!" Maggie headed for the stairs but was stopped when a firm hand gripped her wrist.

"It's too dangerous, Maggie! Xanatos is someone not to trust! He has done many horrible things to me and my friends. Let's just wait till the gargoyles wake up, and then we can go."

"No! I'm going now! I don't want those monsters' help! And if you're not going to help me, then fine!" With her new found strength Maggie swung her arm that the sorceress was holding, throwing her into a near by wall.

The sorceress grunted on impact, her back and head hit the wall, causing everything around her to go black.

When the sorceress finally came to herself, her head was pounding and she back pulsed with pain as she stood. Looking around she saw no sign of Maggie anywhere in the clock tower.

"Great. I better go find her before lover boy wakes up and blame me for not keeping an eye on her."

* * *

It was already nightfall when the sorceress finally walked into Xanatos' castle. As she stepped out of the elevator, her eyes landed right on the man who had caused all this.

"Xanatos!" Zaus walked right up to the man who now looked at her.

"Zaus... what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Like you don't know? I know what you did to Maggie, and who knows how many others. You better know how to change them back." Zaus was furious.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I have nothing to do with human mutation."

Suddenly a loud roar broke through the sky, stopping the two's conversation. Looking to the sky the sorceress saw her clan leader and three friends heading straight for the castle. They were stopped though - by three other cat like creatures like Maggie but males.

"Detective Maza is here." Owen informed his boss.

"Send her up; we have to stop this senseless violence." Xanatos looked up, along with the sorceress, to see the red gargoyle and only female cat creature landing on one of the towers.

The sorceress was so focused on her red friend that she did not notice the two beings heading right towards her. The sudden feeling of being pushed out of the way caused the sorceress to break from her thoughts and look up to see that Owen had pushed her out of the way from getting hit by the two begins now circling each other.

"Are you alright, Miss Zaus?" Owen asked as he got up, and he helped the young girl up as well.

"Freeze! Back off and you won't get hurt." Elisa cut in before Zaus could say a word.

"Now calmly, who are you?"

"Call me ... Talon." The black panther like creature spoke. Although his voice was very deep, the sorceress had a strange feeling that she knew who he was.

"Ok... Talon, why are you hurting my friend here?"

"Your friend made me like this."

"Impossible, Goliath would never intentionally hurt anyone. Look, I want to help you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart…" Elisa made and X over her heart, just like she and her brother did.

"And hope to…" Talon did not finish is sentence for he knew right there that he had shown who he really was.

"Derek!" Elisa and Zaus were shocked to see that Derek, Elisa's bother and Zaus friend had been transformed as well.

"Xanatos did this to you!"

"It was an accident; he's trying to help me." Derek, now Talon, shielded him self behind his wings.

"Don't you get it? He's lying! He's always lying!" Elisa placed her hands on her brother's back, but was shocked right away.

"Elisa, I'm sorry… I…" Derek reached for his sister, but backed away when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Tears ran down his face as he jumped off the castle and flew into the night sky, the others following him. Zaus ran to the edge of the castle, watching them vanish into the night sky.

"Oh, Derek…" Zaus bowed her head before turning and looking to the detective as two of her best friends landed next to their leader.

"Should we go after them?" Broadway looked to his leader, but got his answer by someone else.

"No, let them go." Brooklyn landed a hurtful look on his face.

"She doesn't want our help. She doesn't want me."

"Now it's war, Xanatos! You're going down for this, I promise you! No matter what it takes."

Both the detective and sorceress glared at the rich man before storming off to the elevator and heading back to the clock tower.

* * *

When they had gotten back to the clock tower, the detective was on the sorceress' bed, crying for her brother. Brooklyn was staring out one of the windows in a depressed state, his small rookery brother trying to comfort him.

The Clan leader as well as the oldest and the heavy set gargoyle looked to the two, who had been hurt. Shaking their heads in disappointment, not like that their clan member and friend were hurt. Their attention soon went to the sorceress, who was back on the support beams, but instead of pacing like usual, she was sitting with her knees to her chest, back pressed up against another beam, and her gaze up at the ceiling. Her cheek was stained with tears while her eyes were red from crying. So many emotions had welded up inside her, anger, fear, helplessness, sorrow and sadness. As soon as she walked into the clock tower she levitated her self to the highest beam where she knew she could be alone and cry without any of them bothering her.

She knew they would have left her alone no matter what but she just wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

* * *

**_Well every here is Chapter 25!_**

**_Sorry it took so long, this was a very good episode and I wanted it to show a lot._**

**_Thanks you waffleirony For all you help!_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed!_**

**_Plz, Leave a Review!_**


	26. Legion

"You got a job?" Lexington along with the rest of his clan looked to the sorceress standing before them.

"What would you need a job for? You help protect the city, our home." Brooklyn raised a rigged brow, wondering why the sorceress even thought about a job, what ever that was, in the first place.

"What is a job anyway?" Broadway finally asked what was on all their minds.

"A job is sort of like what Elisa does when she works as a detective. There are a lot of different jobs besides hers. I'll be working nights at a museum thanks to Elisa's help, that is." Zaus casted her gaze to the floor, giving a heavy sigh.

"The reason I need a job is because I want to help Elisa out. She has been taking care of us this whole time; I just feel that it is the right thing to do." Feeling a strong hand grip her shoulder, the sorceress looked up to meet her clan leader looking her right into the eyes.

"You are right, Zaus, Elisa has helped us through a lot, and for you to take a stand in getting this 'job' to help her out is a great idea. Know that whenever you are in need of help, you know we are all here for you." Goliath smiled to the sorceress; bringing a little smile to her face too.

"Goliath, you may want to see this." Hudson called from his spot in the recliner, with the gargoyle beast and three young gargoyles also around him, interrupting the two's little moment.

With raised brows the sorceress and the gargoyle leader walked over to the TV they were all looking at.

Goliath growled when he saw the man who has been causing problems with his clan on the TV.

"Today we are here at the new museum that Mr. Xanatos himself has built. Mr. Xanatos, what is the meaning of this museum?" The news man asked standing next to main man himself.

"Well, Travis, instead of donating some of my artifacts in my personal collection, I though of just building my own museum; giving each and everyone the chance to finally see my most prized possessions with their own eyes." Xanatos then looked to the camera with a sly smile.

As Xanatos walked away the camera went back to the news man.

"There you have it, folks, Mr. Xanatos has built a museum for just his personal collection for all to see. This is Travis Marshall with the news."

Hudson turned off the TV as all attention was now on their clan leader. All could feel the anger and tension in the air.

"Whatever Xanatos is planning, we will figure it out. As of now, it is time for us to patrol the city." Goliath turned and headed up the steps.

"You coming with us, lass?" Hudson looked to the sorceress.

She had not gone on patrol with them for about a week now, ad truthfully, he was a little worried. When she was finally allowed to go with them she was with them almost every night. But as of recently she had not been, which concerned the old gargoyle.

"I can't, I have to go pick up my things from the museum, I start my first day tomorrow."

"Seems like you have been to busy for any of us lately. It's been almost 2 weeks since we last actually got to hang out with you. Do you even think about us anymore?" Brooklyn looked to the sorceress, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Hey, I have been busy. I don't sleep during the day like you can, I'm only human. What do you want me to do!" Zaus' voice rose slightly.

Yes, she thought about them all the time, and she missed going on patrol with them, but she had been really busy. She had been at Xanatos to take a few training courses with Owen, to work on her fighting skills to make sure she was ready to fend off anyone who would try and steal from him, but she was not going to tell them that. Sure she was still very upset and ** about him for what he had done to Derek and the rest but she needed this job.

"How about actually taking time to be with your clan! It seems like you don't even care about us anymore!"

"Hey!"

"Brooklyn, stop it!" Broadways and Lexington glared at their rookery brother, not believing what they were hearing.

"You think I don't want to be with my clan!? How could you say that! I do want to, but I have other things that need to be taken care of! " Zaus glared, her hands now in fists as she stepped closer to the beaked gargoyle.

"At least you can sleep! I have only been able to get a few hours of sleep every night and maybe an hour or two during the day. I force myself to get up before the sun sets so I can come and see my clan before they go on patrol! I help Elisa whenever she needs it! I have been training to be better in any fights that may come in our way! That way, if any of you are in danger I can protect you along with our new home!" Zaus was so angry and focused on yelling that she did not realize a white light surrounding her right hand.

The two young gargoyles watching from the side lines were the only ones to notice the white light forming around their friends' hand.

"Um, Zaus?" Lexington's voice shook slightly, as he and his heavy set rookery brother slowly began to back away.

"I hate using my magic, you know that! I get so drained, sure I have gotten better and have been practicing, but it still wears me out! Ever since Maggie you have been acting like… Like…"

"Like what!? Go on say it! I dare you!" Brooklyn took a few steps closer to her, till they where only mere inches away from each other, now standing to his full hight, glaring down at the sorceress.

"Like a **ing damn JERK!"

Not even realizing it, Zaus threw her right arm out, opening her hand, causing a white beam to shoot out and head right for the other two young gargoyles. Both jumped out of the way just in time, as the beam went past them and hit the wooden table that was behind them.

When it hit the table exploded sending small pieces of table everywhere. Looking at the destroyed table, both young gargoyles' eyes widened. Slowly they turned their attention to the two fighting.

Both sorceress and red gargoyle continued to glare at one another, oblivious of what had just happened. The sorceress' hand was still stretched out with smoke rising from her fingers.

Not wanting to be there any longer, the sorceress stuffed her hands into her pant pockets, whipping around to face the other way, her white hair smacking the red gargoyle in the face, and headed to the stairs.

"She is right, you know." Broadway spoke once the sorceress was out of sight and out of hearing range.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Brooklyn gritted his teeth, trying hard not to yell at his rookery brothers.

"No, you're not, ever since the incident with Maggie and the other mutates, you have been acting more depressed. You have been taking your anger and frustrations out on all of us, but mostly on Zaus and that's not right!" Lexington glared before he and Broadway headed up the steps.

"It's best you stay here with Bronx and wait in the clock tower. You need some time to yourself. Think about everything you just said and what she must be feeling right now." That was the last thing Broadway said as he and Lexington left for patrol.

Brooklyn was back to his normal stance, glaring at the door his brothers just left out of. His attention then went to the gargoyle beast who was staring at him and had seen all that had happened.

"You agree with me, right, Bronx?"

The gargoyle beast gave a disapproved growl and look before getting up and turning away from the red gargoyle, not wanting to look or be anywhere near the gargoyle that had just hurt their most trusted friend.

* * *

'I swear that gargoyle is going to really get it from me on day.' Zaus thought walking into the elevators of Xanatos Corporation. Taking in a few deep breaths, the sorceress finally calmed down just as she reached the top floor.

"Zaus, good to see you again."

"Same here, Fox, ready to train?" Zaus nodded to the redhead.

Not only was Owen training her, but so was Fox from The Pack. The sorceress was shocked at first, but when they told her she got out early for good behavior and saving one of the guards she understood; though the sorceress wondered if it had anything to do with the Pack's return a few months back.

While they trained, the sorceress got to know the leader of The Pack quite well. It actually did not surprise her when she found out that Xanatos and her were a couple. They were actually perfect for each other in a strange way.

"Actually, David wants to see you in his office, he has something for you." Fox smiled as she leaded the way.

"For me?" Zaus' white brow rose as she followed the woman.

"Ah, Zaus, I have been waiting for you." Xanatos stood from his chair and walked around his desk when he saw his love and the sorceress walk into his office.

"Look, Xanatos, I'm not really in the mood to talk. Fox said you had something for me?" Zaus crossed her arms.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Owen." Xanatos stood by his love as Owen came into the room carrying a 6 foot long suitcase.

When he was about two feet away from the sorceress, Owen stopped and held the case in both his hands to where the sorceress could have access to open it herself.

"I promise, nothing will happen when you open it." Xanatos reassured the white haired girl when he saw her hesitate.

Taking a deep breath, the sorceress unclasped the latches and opened the case. Her eyes widened for inside was a beautiful dark red metallic Bo staff with a dark green silk grip wrapped around the middle.

Slowly she reached into the case, gripping the middle of the Bo staff, pulling it out of the case. With her free hand she ran her fingers lightly over it, her eyes examining everything carefully, amazed by its beauty.

"Why?" Was all Zaus could say, tarring her eyes away from the weapon in her hand and turning her attention to the man and woman before her.

"You see, for the past two weeks I have been watching you train with many different weapons while training with Fox and Owen. None of them you seemed to be comfortable with, all except the Bo staff." Xanatos placed an arm around his lover's waist.

"While I was training you, I saw how swift and powerful your attacks were while you were using that weapon. With all the fighting that you will probably be doing in the future, a simple wooden staff would not have been the right choice for you." Fox smiled, looking the girl in the eyes.

"So I thought of having one made for you."

"She thought of the color and everything. I just had to pay for it." Xanatos chuckled.

"I know this will not change anything between us, but I… We wanted you to have something to defend yourself with other than just your fighting skills."

The sorceress was speechless. Never in her life would she have thought Xanatos would ever say something like that to her. It actually touched her; deep within her hatred for him, a small light of gratitude showed.

"You're right. This won't change anything between us, but thank you." Zaus gave a small smile as she held the Bo staff straight up now, her right hand griping it tightly.

"You're welcome."

For the first time since the two had met, the sorceress and Corporation owner had their first neutral conversation, each giving one another a true kind smile.

* * *

"So he had three souls trapped inside of him?" Zaus crouched in front of a non moving Coldstone, her eye saddened at the lifeless being before her.

After training with Fox and Owen, the sorceress dropped off the Bo staff at Elisa's apartment, then headed over to the police station to make amends with her red friend. When she got there she was a little startled when she saw the half robot/gargoyle leaning against one of the walls. When the others saw her arrive Goliath explained what had happened while she was away.

"Yes, now his soul and his love's soul are in there trying to get rid of the virus that is trying to destroy them." Goliath looked to his rookery brother before turning away and walking to the other side of the clock tower.

Zaus stayed where she was before a slight tap on her shoulder drew her attention away from the lifeless gargoyle cyborg. Turning her head she saw the red gargoyle looking at her with soft sad eyes.

"Zaus, could I talk to you for a minute, in private?"

"Sure, Brooklyn." Zaus stood as she followed the red gargoyle up the stairs and out the clock tower.

Once outside, the sorceress leaned her arms on the stone railing, her eyes scanning the beautiful city; the red gargoyle joining right next to her. All was quiet for quite some time, both enjoying each others company.

"I'm sorry." Both sorceress and gargoyle said in unison, causing both to look at one another.

"You first… No you…" Again both were in unison.

Seeing this was happening the sorceress covered her mouth as a few small giggles escaped her lips. Hearing her giggles caused the gargoyle to chuckle a bit, a smile now on both their faces.

"Look, Zaus, I wanted to apologize for the earlier tonight. I should not have acted the way I have to this clan, mostly towards you. I just feel so alone… I guess just seeing someone that looks close to looking like us kind of got to me. She was in need of help, but my pride got in the way. I'm at the age where we male gargoyles look for our mates." Brooklyn turned his attention to the night sky that was slowly replaced with sunlight.

"Seeing her, I thought that if I saved her, she would fall for me, I guess. I am sorry for all that I said earlier. I should have never said those things."

Brooklyn did not look to the sorceress, afraid that she might not accept his apology. When his rookery brothers had left, he had thought about what he had said and all what she had said. It took about an hour for him to finally realize that she and his rookery brothers were right. He had changed when Maggie had rejected him and left with the other mutates.

"I understand, and I'm sorry as well. I should be making time to be with you all. You're my clan, my family. I just want to be able to protect you like you all have done for me. I want to protect our new home as well." Zaus placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder.

"I know you liked Maggie, and I know that your kind is gone, I wish there was a spell in the Grimorum that could take us back in time to stop all that had happened. Then maybe you could have found your mate and I would still be with my brother."

It hurt Zaus so much to say these things, sure it hurt to talk about her brother, but deep down in her heart she knew she was growing feelings for her best friend, it hurt to talk about him finding a gargoyle female to be his mate, but she would not admit it to him. They were different, maybe not spiritually, but physically. He was a gargoyle and she was human. And even if she was a gargoyle, he would probably still only see her as a friend.

"Things like these are meant for a reason though, one day you will find someone to love. You can't just give up."

The red gargoyle stared at the sorceress as she spoke, mesmerized by her words. He felt his heart race for some strange reason as he looked into her beautiful silver/green eyes as she spoke. Wait a minute… did he just think her eyes were beautiful?

Before he could speak another word, the sun had come up, turning him and the others inside to stone.

With a smile still on her face Zaus patted the gargoyles' stone shoulder before heading back inside for much needed rest. For tonight would be her first night on the job.

* * *

_**Well here is another Chapter. **_

_**This one was a little tricky but I think I got it. **_

**_Stay tune for more amazing Chapters to come!_**

**_And thank you all for you wonderful Reviews, I love them!_**


End file.
